Nєω Pєяѕρєςтινє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"No hay presiones ni trofeos". Básicamente, 30 viñetas/oneshots de absurdo Lightnesco::...::Humanizado::...::30 Day OTP Challenge::...
1. Tomándose de las manos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Si alguien te dice que satures algo para perderle el gusto... no le creas del todo u/o.  
¿La razón de esto? Cierta personita (uwu(L) me animó a seguir adelante con el 30 Day OTP Challenge así que... ¿por qué no intentarlo por aquí~?**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobos Drabbles/Viñetas sin mucha conexión alguna, creo (?), ya que variarán por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#01:**  
 **Tomándose de las manos.**_

* * *

 **E** ntre todas, la primera vez (sobrio, seguramente) definitivamente había sido la mejor de todas, y su favorita sin ningún lugar a dudas.

Reconocía que había sido algo tan impulsivo como intuitivo, pero no le molestaba en absoluto; todo era verdad, a fin de cuentas y, además, _era sabido por muchos que, de los dos, él era mucho más maduro que su novio en varios aspectos._

—No, claro que no.

Y, de nuevo a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde aquella primera vez, el #95 se encontraba negándolo; mantenía los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho y las cejas ligeramente fruncidas. _Al parecer, nunca se cansaría de seguir en negación._

— _Per favore, McQueen_ —insistió de vuelta, sonriendo de forma burlona y dándole un pequeño toque en el codo para relajar la postura del americano.

Por enésima vez, Lightning bufó. Farfulló algo por lo bajo y desvió la mirada al apurar más el paso para dejarlo atrás; se suponía que iban de camino a sus autos, no que estaban paseando en medio de una cita casual.

—No lo voy a hacer aquí.

— ¿Por qué…?

—No —interrumpió al detenerse un momento—. No aquí, ¿contento? —Puntualizó, aunque más que una pregunta, casi pareció un regaño cuando lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

— _Io… capisco._

Con fingida resignación, el italiano se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Se dedicó unos segundo observarlo —y a prestarle atención al modesto y simpático color en las mejillas del #95— antes de adelantarse rápidamente para bloquearle el paso.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Francesco? —volvió a gruñir, alzando una ceja después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más cerca.

— _Baciami_ —contestó confiado y con sonrisa ladeada, provocando que el de rojo lo mirara incrédulo ante aquella orden.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Francesco no se moverá de aquí hasta que lo hagas —insistió de nuevo, ensanchando más su mueca cuando notó que su voz había sido más burlona de lo normal.

Lightning no dijo nada, sólo apretó los dientes mientras analizaba vagamente la situación. Sencillamente, todo se resumía a aceptar aquello o tener a aquel presumido italiano molestándolo también durante y al final de la carrera… sin contar en la parada a los pits, seguramente.

Suspiró, ignorando las palabras y la expectante mirada del castaño que sólo querían añadir presión extra a la situación. Ciertamente, por eso mismo las evitaba; cumplían parte de su cometido por mucho que le indignase.

—Así que… ¿perderás la carrera si no _hago_ lo que dices? —indagó con soberbia al volver a verlo, reprimiendo así una pequeña pero segura risa. Por más que permaneciese en la misma postura de antes, se notaba más relajado que antes.

—No sería el único, McQueen.

Para comprobar su punto, cuando Lightning trató de pasar por su lado para encaminarse hacia donde Mater y los demás lo esperaban, Francesco volvía a interponerse en su camino cuantas veces fue necesario.

— ¡Agh! —Soltó, totalmente frustrado luego de tratar de hacerlo a un lado. A la quinta vez, sintió que seguiría siendo en vano, ya fuese por su físico o por su voluntad—. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

—Francesco puede vivir con eso…

Por unos segundos, el rubio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados; sin embargo, el italiano parecía cada vez más entretenido con sus reacciones. Lo corroboró cuando, al tratar de ver por alguno de sus lados, Francesco le tomó cuidadosamente del mentón para alzar su mirada.

—Y está esperando tu respuesta —añadió de forma galante sólo para incomodarlo más.

Inmediatamente, el rubio retrocedió después de apartar la mano. Antepuso el brazo y, nuevamente, volvió a asegurarse de que nadie más los hubiese visto; sobretodo porque el #1 había empezado a carcajearse de lo mismo.

—Eres insoportable.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo (tanto a Francesco como al gradual sonrojo que volvía a aparecer) y entre dientes, tomó rápidamente su mano para llevarlo, de una vez por todas, con su equipo.

No; no fue por rendirse. Simplemente, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba para consolarse.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Primera viñeta del día lista y... supongo que volveré a pasarme por aquí mañana, a molestar de nuevo~.  
Ojalá les haya gustado uwu7 y... eso xD.**

 **Sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	2. Acurrucándose en algún lado

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Aquí cumpliendo con el nuevo capítulo del día~ ovo7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobos Drabbles/Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#02:_** _ **  
Acurrucándose en algún lado.**_

* * *

 **E** n ocasiones, solía odiar a Harv casi tanto como a Francesco —claro, siempre _relativamente hablando_ — pero, en determinadas veces… aunque no se los dijera por simple orgullo, ocurría todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo _, siendo incluso aún siendo más difícil de conseguir_ , en las fiestas eventuales a las que acudía por hacer acto de presencia o para promocionar a algo (o a alguien), casi siempre aquel amor/odio pasaba de la indiferencia a amor mimoso y, al día siguiente, a torpe «odio», _por decirle de algún modo._

Teniéndolo algo presente después de tomar asiento enfrente de una de las elegantes mesas redondas, le dio otro sorbo al cóctel de blueberry lemon fizz cuando, distraído, buscaba a Mater en la sala. De alguna forma u otra, Sally lo había convencido de llevarlo con él a una de «las reuniones» en las que la gente de Dinoco lo quería presente.

Esperó a terminar su bebida para dejar la copa sobre la mesa y así poder ir a buscar a su amigo antes de que éste cometiese alguna divertida bobería pero, cuando volvió la vista, no vislumbró al moreno por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez?

Con curiosidad, se levantó, aunque no fue hasta que chocó contra alguien cuando notó lo distraído —y hasta torpe— que había sido.

Afortunadamente ( _para él_ ), mucho antes de poder disculparse había reconocido a la perfección al castaño que, con disimulo, limpiaba algunas gotas de negroni que habían caído sobre su camisa con blancas y delicadas rayas verticales.

—Ah, eres tú —comentó de forma genuinamente casual; por más inesperado que le pareció, en su voz no hubo sorpresa alguna—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— _Tuo azzurri_ _amici_ me dijeron que podía venir así que…

—Espera. ¿ _Ello_ s te dijeron que _tú_ podías venir? —interrumpió Lightning, haciendo mucho énfasis en el «ellos» y en el «tú» al señalar respectivamente—. ¿Cuándo?

— _È un segreto_ —bromeó, dejando lo que quedaba de su trago sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, cuando el #95 fue a replicar algo, decidió seguir hablando—. No, en verdad no lo es. Francesco sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo y… visitar el pueblito donde vives también.

— ¿Y no me dijiste nada porque…?

—Se suponía que era una sorpresa, McQueen —cortó con una sonrisa, alzando hombros—; aunque parece que la sorpresa ya está arruinada —agregó riendo un poco al dejar las manos parcialmente fuera de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón café.

En vez de apretarse el puente de la nariz o el entrecejo (manías que había adaptado de Doc), el rubio imitó parte de la sonrisa de Francesco cuando apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa que tenía detrás.

—De todas formas, debería haberme dado cuenta —burló cómodamente—. No supe nada de ti hace unos cuantos días y… bueno, no es como si fueses alguien al que no le gusta llamar la atención con cualquier cosa.

Por más de que el cambio de actitud en el #95 se le hizo curioso, el de ojos caobas no dijo nada. Sólo cruzó los brazos mientras le observaba, esperando que reaccionase tan rápido como solía hacerlo.

Notando ligeramente la mirada del italiano sobre él, Lightning mantuvo su mueca aunque pareció seguir buscando a Mater entre la demás gente presente en el salón. Cuando volvió la vista hacia él de nuevo, no quiso seguir disimulando más; no le vio sentido.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —cuestionó finalmente, sin llegar a oírse del todo enfadado. No obstante, antes de que Francesco pudiera siquiera molestarlo, él mismo volvió a hablar—. Oh, espera... Es algo en los dientes, ¿no? —corrigió después, tapándose con una mano mientras trataba de limpiarse con la lengua.

—No, de hecho…

— ¡Maldición! Varias personas me fotografiaron desde que llegué, ¿sabes? —gruñó al darse la vuelta para alcanzar el recipiente metálico de las servilletas. Eventualmente, mientras Francesco esperaba, el #95 no encontró nada atascado en su dentadura por más muecas que le hizo a su reflejo—. Hey, mentiste. No tenía nada en los dientes.

—Francesco nunca dijo eso, McQueen —burló, alzando ligeramente la ceja izquierda. Sin embargo, después de que su vista pasó un momento por la copa vacía al lado del trago que había dejado sobre la mesa, una pequeña y traviesa idea surgió—. _Non riesco a crederi. Hai bevuto questo?_

Aunque no entendiese la pregunta, el rubio se encogió de hombros cuando Francesco señaló donde había estado cóctel, dando a entender que sí.

—No es que importe mucho —comentó para restar importancia—. Tengo una reputación que mantener y… era dulce.

— _Dolce?_ —repitió, tan sorprendido como divertido—. Creo que podría empezar a llamarte _dolcezza…_

—Ni se te ocurra. —Por más buen humor que tuviese, le lanzó una mirada asesina al cruzarse rápidamente de brazos.

Dándose pronto por vencido, el #1 levantó ambas manos para ganar un poco de aire derrotado, cosa que sí llegó a relajar a Lightning, en parte, de la broma anterior.

—Francesco sólo decía —avisó con una de sus típicas y bobas sonrisas. Tras escuchar una especie de murmuro mezclado en un gruñido que pareció decir «de acuerdo», adelantó un paso para tomar de la mano al rubio—. _Andiamo, ti aiutare_ a buscar a tu _amico_ de la grúa, y luego podremos _bere_ algo.

Y, en definitiva, eso es lo último que recordaba con un poco de claridad. Quizá fuese por su juicio nublado en aquel momento, pero desde ese tramo su memoria saltaba hacia donde se encontraban actualmente: con él… _¿depositando pequeños besos por el cuello de su novio?_ Aunque eso no era todo: también estaba _casi_ sentado sobre su regazo mientras rodeaba sus hombros con los brazos, totalmente para gusto del otro, que no hacía más que sonreír con orgullo cuando no reía ronca y burlonamente en su oído.

Definitivamente, estaba humillado; _humillado y jodido en el mejor de los casos_.

Con pesadez, escondió el caluroso rostro cuando volvió en sí, procurando aferrarse también a su camisa para ocultarlo más. Manteniéndose cómodo con la situación, el italiano sólo estrechó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo antes de palmear su espalda con ligereza, como si buscara reconfortar a un niño pequeño. Por supuesto, aquel gesto sólo tuvo el efecto contrario en el rubio.

— _McQueen?_ —llamó, bajando un poco la mirada.

—No fastidies ahora —trató de quejarse por lo bajo, aunque su tono fue más suplicante que hastiado.

—Francesco sólo iba a decir que podríamos irnos —comentó burlonamente—. Ya no hay _molte persone_ , como antes.

Aún acurrucado, Lightning sólo atinó a asentir.

Ya podía ir imaginándose cuanto se arrepentiría de haber actuado como actuó —todo por culpa de Harv y de aquel castaño, porque el beber de más no había tenido nada que ver— al revisar las noticias sobre la fiesta… _Sin contar que, después de todo, aún no tenía idea dónde se había metido Mater._

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Por más de que tenía una vaga idea para añadirle fluff... simplemente Lightning se resistió (demasiaaado u.ú) así que supongo que esa intención quedará para otro día ¬w¬, literalmente hablando xD.**

 **Mañana apareceré de nuevo a molestar con el siguiente tema~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	3. Jugando o viendo una película

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada; los juegos son de sus respectivos creadores... y no, ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco (a la que hace referencia el título) tampoco es mía. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ 3 de 30 bobos capítulos hasta el momento BD.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobos Drabbles/Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#03:  
**_ _ **Jugando/Viendo una película.**_

* * *

— **C** ambia. No, tampoco. Sigue.

Manteniéndose recostado en el cuerpo del italiano mientras dejaba caer sus piernas por el brazo del sofá, Lightning miraba aburridamente la televisión por el rabillo del ojo. De vez en cuando cruzaba los brazos o se mecía para acomodar su postura, pero nada parecía ser suficiente.

—No hay ninguna _pellicola_ , McQueen —terminó diciendo con pesadez, dejando el mando a un lado a un lado—. _Cosa voui fare?_

El americano sólo alzó la vista mientras apoyaba la cabeza en uno de los hombros del piloto de Fórmula.

—No lo sé —suspiró poco tiempo después, aún con la vista en el techo del apartamento—. ¿Tú quieres hacer algo en especial? Que no suene pervertido, de preferencia —aclaró con media sonrisa, presintiendo alguna de las posibles respuestas se su novio.

Pensando un poco las opciones que tenía, Francesco se llevó la mano libre hacia su mentón, dado que el otro brazo estaba rodeando cómodamente al rubio que tenía al lado.

—Podríamos… _giocare_ _un po'_.

—Dije que no fuera nada pervertido.

—Francesco no se refería a ese tipo de juegos, McQueen —apuntó burlescamente, provocando que Lightning rebufara al volver la mirada al frente.

—Como sea. Nunca sé cuándo saldrás con ese tipo de cosas —trató de defenderse, restándole demasiada importancia a su comentario anterior mientras alzaba hombros, disimulando así un pequeño sonrojo.

— _Pero_ , si quieres jugar así…

— _Mañana_ comenzaré las prácticas en una pista nueva —precisó cuando sintió un dulce beso en su pómulo, apenas teniendo tiempo de alejarlo un poco—; hoy sólo quiero un día tranquilo, ¿sí?

De no haber sido por la convincente mirada que le dedicó el rubio —curiosamente, casi como la de un cachorro—, seguramente habría insistido mucho más para llegar a resignarse.

— _Va bene._ —Suspiró al ladear la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie, dejando a Lightning recostado en el respaldo del sofá una vez besó su coronilla—. Si eso quieres…

Al verlo para irse hacia otra habitación, sin siquiera decir algo más, el de ojos celestes sólo se quedó viendo el pasillo por donde se había ido Francesco con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.

«Podría ser un truco —se decía en su fuero interno, mostrándose receloso al abrazar sus piernas después de acomodarse nuevamente entre los almohadones—. No es la primera vez que intenta algo así.»

Sin embargo, sus cejas se arquearon simultáneamente cuando vio al castaño regresar, silbando y trayendo consigo dos cajas en cada mano (además de otras cajas más pequeñas y de borde azul). Al entrecerrar los ojos para tratar de distinguir lo que decían las letras blancas sobre el celeste, leyó rápidamente la inscripción de «PS Vita».

— ¿De dónde las sacaste? —preguntó al dejarse llevar por la sorpresa, señalando las cajas cuando el italiano se acercó lo suficiente.

— _Ti piace?_ —Sonrió ladeadamente al sentarse a su lado—. Fueron un pequeño regalo de unas promotoras cuando Francesco fue a buscarte al aeropuerto —comentó al pasarle la primer consola, siendo seguida de dos juegos más.

Tomándolas con cuidado, rasgó el plástico cobertor del juego de «FIFA» y el de «Sonic» después de examinar la consola negra.

—No era lo que esperaba… pero supongo que está bien —dijo al asentir, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de entusiasmo que borró cuando se percató de ella. Para disimular más, tosió un poco al fingir aclararse la garganta—. ¿A qué jugamos primero?

—Por más de que a Francesco sea demasiado bueno en el _calcio_ , prefiere jugarlo en la vida real y no a través de botones —presumió arrogantemente, haciendo que Lightning rodara los ojos y se limitara a apartar ambas copias del cartucho del juego.

—Entendí el punto —resopló, volviendo la mirada a la parte trasera del juego de Sonic—. Entonces probaremos primero este juego de carreras —dictó al abrir la caja, vigilando de soslayo como el italiano se aseguraba de poner en corriente los cargadores de ambas portátiles—. Después de todo, no se ve tan mal.

—Si todavía eres un _bambino,_ McQueen.

—Veremos si sigues diciendo eso después de perder en juego para niños —retó lejos de molestarse, volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa confiada en su rostro cuando sus ojos parecieron brillar.

* * *

— ¡ **K** a-chow! —Totalmente resplandeciente, Lightning festejó apenas cruzó la meta del colorido escenario basado en un casino. Una vez con la consola sobre sus piernas, abrazó casi mimosamente al piloto que tenía al lado—. ¿Qué se siente perder seis veces consecutivas en un juego de karts para "bambinos"?

Un no tan alegre Francesco sólo gruñó en respuesta, aún con la mirada fija en la pantalla del PS Vita, la cual mostraba como, después de que su personaje —Shadow, para rivalizar con el de Lightning—se chocara en una de las cerradas curvas del final, terminase por quedar octavo tras ser rebasado por la bonita monita Mee Mee.

Notando aquel detalle, el rubio no pudo evitar ensanchar aún más su mueca al tratar de reprimir una nueva risa.

—Que no puedas ganarme aquí no significa que no puedas ganarme en la pista —empezó a decir, tratando de que su tono no sonase burlón al fingir darle ánimos—. Oh, espera… Tampoco puedes ganarme ahí.

— _Zittire_ , McQueen —bramó con molestia, poniéndose de pie después de pasarle la consola con cierta brusquedad—. Es la última vez que Francesco trata con ese juego _ridicolo_.

Por más de que luego se fuera del piso —cerrando la puerta de un portazo—, el #95 no pudo preocuparse ni un poco por la situación. No era ni la primera rabieta ni la primera discusión que tenían por una tontería así.

Además, estaba seguro de que si hubiesen jugado a algún Mario Kart, la situación habría sido a la inversa; estaba en todo su derecho de disfrutar la merecida victoria.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **¿Nunca han tenido esa molesta sensación de quedar en los últimos después de chocar contra algo (o ser chocado)... cuando se estaba por ganar~? ¿No? ¿Nunca~? Whoa, entonces no se pierden de mucho xD (?).**

 **Mañana pasaré con el nuevo episodio~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	4. En una cita

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Creo que me reservaré los comentarios absurdos que iba a hacer para más adelante...**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobos Drabbles/Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#04:  
**_ _ **En una cita.**_

* * *

— _ **N**_ _on sai un niente_.

—Hablo en serio —precisó, aún quejoso—. Esto es demasiado incómodo.

De no haber conocido tan bien a aquel corredor, habría llegado a pensar —por unos momentos, al menos— que se había dejado ganar sólo para _arrinconarlo_ a pedirle una cita en modo de compensación. Era algo tan innecesario como absurdo, lo sabía bien pero, de alguna forma u otra, había tenido la necesidad de arreglar aquella disputa; cosa de la que empezaba a arrepentirse gradualmente con el paso de los minutos.

—Francesco no se quejó de estar en tu país, McQueen. Ni siquiera de sus costumbres o su comida.

—Pero es diferente —volvió a insistir. De no haber llevado los oscuros Ray Ban Wayfarer, se habría notado el rodar de sus ojos, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Las hamburguesas americanas deberían ser algo mundial. Y tú hablas inglés, por más de que lo mezcles con italiano... Prácticamente, todo el italiano que sé es gracias a… Luigi y Guido.

Con una ceja alzada, el castaño soltó su mano para pasar el brazo por sus hombros.

— ¿Y qué hay de Francesco? —indagó, tan curioso como pícaro. Gracias a la cercanía, Lightning pudo ver cómo le observaba por el rabillo del ojo ya que sus gafas (estilo aviador) no alcanzaban a cubrirle.

Por más de que suspiró, una leve sonrisa permanecía en el rostro del americano.

—No creo poder usar "lo que me has enseñado" con alguien más —admitió con un deje de gracia al marcar las comillas en el aire a pesar de lo serio que había querido sonar inicialmente—. Eres un profesor bastante raro, lo sabías, ¿no? —burló antes de corresponder parte del abrazo con comodidad.

— _Perché dici ciò?_ —burlón, siguió el juego cuando Lightning se recargó un poco más contra él.

—No lo sé. No has hecho nada para que yo pueda creer eso. —A pesar del notable sarcasmo de su voz, también se mantenía divertido y a gusto con la situación—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Me siento lo bastante generoso como para invitarte algo hoy… como un _cappuccino._

— _Un cappuccino?_

—O _lasagna, pasta, pizza_ o… lo que sea que coman aquí —trató de sonar indiferente, ignorando olímpicamente el pequeño acento con el que había entonado las comidas; mas ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por el castaño por más que éste no dijo nada—. Más allá de lo de tomar vino bastante seguido, no estoy seguro de que otras costumbres tienen —volvió a confesar con tono obvio, aunque se detuvo tras unos paso más.

— _Non preoccuparti,_ McQueen. Francesco conoce un buen restaurant en donde hacen los mejores _cannelloni e_ _panini in tutta Italia_ —se jactó, guiñándole el ojo antes de estrechar el abrazo—. _Andiamo a mangiare, che tu voglia?_

— ¿Pero no se supone que sería una cita casual? —Inquirió con más sorpresa que incomodidad por la propuesta—. Quiero decir: por eso nos disfrazamos, para pasar desapercibidos al salir —apuntó con la misma confusión de antes, sólo que apartando la vista para jugar con el cordón suelto de la holgada campera blanca.

— _Poi_ … _Cosa voui fare?_

—Pensaba comprarte un _cappuccino_ , luego ir por unos sándwiches y por algunas sodas para terminar almorzando en algún otro lugar… Más apartado de esta catedral y… puede que en alguna góndola —respondía pensativo, con la vista en el despejado cielo—. Se supone que son manejadas por mimos franceses, ¿no?

Ante la ingenuidad con la que preguntó lo último, a Francesco le fue inevitable no reírse _por mucho_ que lo resistió.

—Habría que ir hasta Venecia para ello —comentó descuidadamente cuando la corta carcajada cesó, y su primera respuesta fue una sonrisa tan ladeada como arrogante por parte del rubio.

— ¿Y eso es un impedimento para nuestra cita, Francesco? —burló nuevamente, alzando una ceja al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos. De haber sido meses atrás, Lightning no habría podido haber dicho «cita» sin hacer antes un drama que conllevaba _siempre_ a un torpe sonrojo por su parte.

—Si no te molesta pasar 30 minutos en un tren… a Francesco también le agrada la idea del viaje en góndola —contestó al imitar su sonrisa, sólo que haciéndola más burlona—. Si nos damos algo de prisa, podríamos tomar el próximo tren que parte en… como en unos 10 minutos —apuntó tras ver la hora marcada en su reloj.

Después de mirar a un lado a otro, cuidándose de que algún paparazzi que los hubiese reconocido los estuviera siguiendo, el de ojos celestes sólo preguntó con escepticismo:

—Debes saber dónde está la estación más cercana, ¿no?

— _La_ _Stazione di Milano Centrale_ no queda _molto_ lejos —dijo con tanta seguridad que Lightning le creyó al instante por más mentira que fuese—; ¿pero no sería mejor disfrutar de un picnic en el _Parco Sempione_? Francesco creía que querías tranquilidad durante tus prácticas… y en donde no escuchases tanto italiano.

—Pfff. —Sin tener más nada para decir a su favor, el #95 desvió la mirada tras chasquear la lengua. Por más molesto que quisiese lucir, se veía bastante avergonzado por recordar ello—. Tú ganas; vayamos a comprar las cosas primero y luego a ese parque, al que sí debes saber llegar, ¿no, Francesco?

— _Ovviamente,_ McQueen. —Ladeando la cabeza, rió y volvió a tomarle de la mano. Si había algo hiriente en aquel comentario, lo ignoró completamente—. _Andiamo poi._

—Vamos entonces —repitió con una confiada sonrisa que le siguió al breve asentimiento.

 _Con algo más que suerte, tal vez no se encontrarían a alguna admiradora por el camino._

—Aunque… aún le debes a Francesco su _cappuccino_ —recordó, provocando un gruñido en el rubio.

—Ya. Cuando pasemos por una heladería te compraré un _gelato di cappuccino_ —bufó con resignación, volviendo a ignorar la última pronunciación—. ¿Contento?

— _Molto_ —volvió a reír Francesco al intentar besarlo... por más de que Lightning tratara de apartarse en cada ocasión, apelando a que «estaban en público».

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **De lo que va... creo que esta es la primera vez que Lightning se comporta medio-amable (estando sobrio 7v7). Sin duda, cuando aparezca, el fluff estará recargado (?).**

 **Como siempre durante el mes, mañana pasaré con el nuevo episodio~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	5. Besándose

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Después de estar bastante aliviada por haber tenido pronto parte del capítulo antes... éste tuvo que surgir _prácticamente de la nada_ cuando, al estar por terminar 'el original', noté que era algo más 'apropiado' para suburlo otro tema xDu... _siempre y cuando no me arrepienta_ 9/9u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobos Drabbles/Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado y, por esta ocasión, AU colegial~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#05  
Besándose.**_

* * *

— **E** se idiota…

Sentado en las gradas casi vacías de la tribuna que daba hacia el patio de soccer, le observaba descuidadamente con el rostro descansando en la palma de ambas manos. Aunque hubiese estado rodeado de gente, tampoco le habría importado mucho demostrar cuanto le aburría ver a aquel molesto italiano ir de un lado al otro detrás de una pelota cuando no trataba de dominarla por presumir ante los demás.

Ahogó un bostezo tras incorporarse ligeramente y, confundiendo aquel gesto como parte de un saludo, aquel castaño sólo correspondió con un coqueto guiño antes de hacer la mueca de un beso.

Por más de que el grupo de chicas que se encontraba presente (y casi pegadas a la reja que separaba ambas partes) chillase con emoción, el chico _conocido por todos_ como Lightning sólo gruñó entre dientes antes de hundirse más en su lugar a la vez que se levantaba el cuello de la chaqueta roja que solía usar, tratando de esconder sus coloridas mejillas por si alguien, por cualquier casualidad, volteaba a verlo _por culpa del otro idiota_.

Rebufó de nuevo, ésta vez desviando la vista. Sin embargo, la tentación de observar al italiano era bastante alta, por lo que su inconsciente lo traicionaba cada vez que bajaba un poco la guardia.

«Agh.»

Ni siquiera estaba seguro qué estaba haciendo ahí, presenciando una práctica privada del equipo de soccer —cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía porque el tema realmente no le interesaba en absoluto—, pero sí sabía que no podría irse hasta que el entrenador diese por finalizada la sesión, y esa razón tenía tanto un nombre como un apellido que, curiosamente, coincidían con los de uno de los mejores jugadores que el colegio poseía.

—Eso es todo, muchachos. Hasta la próxima.

De no haber sido por el silbato, Lightning no habría reparado en la orden dada por el hombre mayor que entrenaba al equipo.

Mucho antes de que relajase o enderezase su postura, todas las chicas presentes ya se habían agrupado alrededor de uno de los portones de la gran reja, esperando a que el italiano castaño se acercase a saludar junto al resto de los chicos del equipo de soccer; sin embargo, éste se había quedado cerca de las bancas de descanso para tomar algo de agua embotellada, totalmente tranquilo y hasta algo distanciado del ambiente sin razón aparente.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la campera —con el #95 en la espalda— cuando empezaba a bajar apuradamente las gradas con intención de acercársele (al menos, para regañarlo por lo aburrido que había sido todo), pero no fue hasta que levantó la vista que no vio rastro alguno de Francesco Bernoulli, ni en el banquillo ni en la cancha.

Confundido, siguió bajando con mucha menos prisa hasta que las suelas de su calzado deportivo impactaron contra la tierra del campo tras dar un pequeño salto para llegar ahí.

— ¿Se habrá desmayado o algo?

En vez de decidir acercarse al grupo de soccer que hablaba animadamente con las muchachas —para preguntarles qué le había pasado a Francesco, o algo por el estilo—, Lightning llevó ambas manos hacia su nuca mientras hacía todo lo contrario.

«Un problema menos.»

Soltando un relajado suspiro, dio unos cuantos pasos que, según él, lo sacarían del lugar. No obstante, apenas rodeó las gradas para salir, alguien había tironeado bruscamente de su brazo para dejarlo bajo la sombra de éstas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí? —inquirió con genuina sorpresa el rubio, aún con el corazón latiendo con fuerza por el sobresalto.

— _Molto tempo che non ci vediamo,_ McQueen —saludó con una sonrisa entre dientes que se mantuvo hasta después de que Lightning apartó el brazo, tratando de verse receloso.

—Ya lo creo —contestó tan sarcásticamente como solía hacerlo, en especial con él—. ¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué rayos querías que te viera jugar? Sabes que hoy Doc finalmente me iba a enseñar algunos trucos de motocicleta.

— _Scusi._ —Alzó hombros, manteniendo la media sonrisa— _Ritorno_ a Italia la semana que viene _e_ no sabía si te volvería a ver así que… Francesco sólo quería despedirse de esta manera.

Por más de que el rubio quisiese desconfiar tanto de la tranquila actitud como de las palabras del italiano, extrañado ante la idea, parpadeó mientras la asumía por instinto.

—No estás bromeando, ¿no? —quiso asegurarse al cabo de unos segundos, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, _tutti è vero._

— ¿Y presumiste más de lo normal porque…?

—Porque Francesco es el _meglio calciatore_ del equipo, y quería que lo recordaras así.

Lightning no dijo nada. Se limitó a bajar la mirada al apoyar descuidadamente una mano en el pilar más cercano que tenía; aún anonadado, trataba de hacerse a la idea de lo que acababa de oír.

—Whoa.

— _Credo che…_ Debería regresar con mi equipo —soltó, esperando que el otro levantara su celestina mirada. No obstante, el rubio parecía seguir dubitativo—. Francesco les dijo que tenía _singhiozzo_ y por eso no los podía alcanzar con las _ragazze,_ pero eso no le ayudará por mucho tiempo.

Cuando apenas el castaño atinó a irse, rápidamente el del #95 alcanzó a tomarlo de la muñeca con firmeza.

— ¿Así que te irás sin bromas o coqueteos siquiera? —preguntó con cierto tono de queja mientras enarcaba una ceja acusadoramente. Al menos, su mirada estaba dirigida directamente hacia la caoba de él—. ¿Esto es en serio?

A pesar de que la actitud del menor (porque él tenía 17 mientras Lightning apenas cumpliría los 16 dentro de unos meses) seguía dándole cierta gracia, Francesco sólo asintió para responder vagamente.

— _Davvero._ _Vado_ a Italia después de la última _partita di calcio_ —comentó, y el de rojo pateó el suelo.

— ¿Entonces esto se supone que es un adiós? —protestó sin verlo, en parte porque su mano se había deslizado hasta la del italiano para terminar entrelazándose a ella y, por otra parte, debido al nuevo rubor cruzando su rostro.

— _Non_ _arrivaderci_ —sonrió burlonamente, tomándole de la barbilla para obligar que lo volviese a mirar. Como era de esperar, el americano se veía bastante resentido mientras mordía su labio, aunque aquello no fue un impedimento para que acercase lentamente su rostro hacia él—, sólo… _un ci vediamo dopo?_

Quizá fuese culpa del dramatismo que Francesco había cargado en el ambiente el que Lightning no dijese nada y, en cambio, tras tomarlo impulsivamente por el cuello blanca remera deportiva para que se inclinase un poco, presionara sus labios cerrados contra los del jugador sin mucho cuidado alguno.

—Eres insoportable —murmuró sin guardar mucha distancia cuando se separó, aunque mantenía la mirada puesta en la parte de la prenda que aún sostenía, de nuevo por sus mejillas coloradas— pero… no quiero que te vayas tan pronto.

— _Perchè_ no haces que Francesco cambie de idea, McQueen? —sonrió ladinamente al acercarse a su oído, aprovechándose de la diferencia marcada por la estatura.

Casi tomándolo como un reto, el rubio volvió a amoldar los labios contra los suyos; sin embargo, por culpa del torpe ritmo —provocado al querer apurarse demasiado— el otro se vio demasiado tentado a reír burlonamente en medio del beso.

— ¿Pasa algo? —gruñó con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas más rojas que nunca.

—No has besado a muchas personas, _vero?_ —cuestionó, pero antes de que Lightning pudiese (claramente) mentir para defenderse, sus labios se había vuelto a acercar, pero sólo para rozar a los del menor.

Guiando la mano libre del rubio hacia su cuello antes de rodear su cintura con el brazo, Francesco relamió su labio inferior mientras esperaba a que el chico captara la indirecta de que entreabriera también sus labios. Aunque tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta, no tuvo más problemas para seguirle el juego cuando sintió su lengua tratando de pelear contra la propia, que empezaba a corresponder con gusto y cierta fiereza que se veía reflejada tanto en el apretón de sus manos aún entrelazadas como en la que empujaba la nuca del castaño con fuerza.

Por más ensimismado que estuviese tratando de alcanzar —y rebasar— las expectativas del italiano, la insoportable falta de aire lo hizo separarse de vuelta. Tal y como antes, Lightning no se alejó mucho, aunque se notaba más agitado y confiado que antes.

— ¿Qué tal eso, Francesco? —preguntó con un brillo orgulloso resaltando en sus ojos cuando volvió la vista hacia él.

— _Bene_ —sonrió, mirándole de soslayo— para tu primera vez…

— ¡No fue mi primera vez!

— ¿Entonces no eras virgen, McQueen? —Burló nuevamente al verlo, y su respuesta fue un empujón por parte del de rojo—. _Non preoccuparti_ ; Francesco siempre puede enseñarte lo que sabe.

—Pero regresarás a Italia la semana que viene… —contestó en medio de un bufido que fue interrumpido tras ver la amplia y socarrona sonrisa que mantenía el castaño. Rápidamente al reaccionar, volvió a acercarse demasiado a él, ya con el ceño fruncido—. Espera… _Tú no te irás a ningún lado_ —acusó al pararse en puntillas de pie para tratar de igualarle la altura.

— _Colpevole._ —Sin pena alguna, Francesco carcajeó, y aquella risotada terminó por incrementarse cuando el rubio abría en par los ojos—. Pero no te enojarás por esa _piccola_ _schezo_ , _certo_? —siguió al estrecharlo, endulzando totalmente el tono de su voz.

Lo único que Lightning hizo fue suspirar; gruñir y suspirar a modo de respuesta después de haberse golpeado la frente.

De no haber estado tan aliviado por la estúpida broma, seguramente habría golpeado también al italiano delante de él.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Técnicamente, Lightning debía de ser más un apodo que un nombre real en un universo así, ¿no BD? Y, técnicamente... no sé qué más excusar~; ni siquiera se me ocurre algo totalmente válido para el capricho de ver a Francesco como jugador de fútbol (?) o para el final con el que no quedé del tooodo conforme u/úu.**

 **De nuevo, mañana estará el nuevo tema para la colección~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	6. Usando la ropa del otro

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Y aunque tenía una ligera idea de cómo sería éste capítulo desde que leí los temas... de nuevo todo tomó el rumbo que quiso~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobos Drabbles/Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#06:  
Usando la ropa del otro.**_

* * *

 **E** ntre todos los dilemas que solían ocurrir a menudo, el del día había comenzado gracias una absurda conversación que, aparentemente, no había quedado _del todo_ entre ellos dos. Lo único bueno que se podía rescatar de la situación era que, al menos, quien se terminó encargando de llevar gran parte de ella a cabo _por fortuna_ había omitido algunos detalles —sin duda— más… ejem, _personales._

Esperando con la espada recostada en la pared celeste que tenía detrás, Francesco se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con semblante indiferente mientras, descuidadamente, observaba la hora en el sencillo reloj negro que portaba; con ese minuto que había pasado, acababan de completarse dos horas desde que su novio había entrado en el camerino para la típica rutina —de maquillaje, arreglo y cambio de vestuario— para comenzar con la sesión de fotos para la revista que los había solicitado. _Técnicamente hablando_ , no había nada raro en ello… hasta que recordaba el insignificante detalle de que todos los profesionales habían terminado su trabajo hace una hora exacta; los había visto salir y despedirse animadamente desde el corredor por más de que el rubio ni se molestara en asomarse a la puerta.

Suspirando quedadamente, volvió a tapar el reloj deportivo con la manga roja de la chaqueta con el emblema de la Hudson Hornet Piston Cup y, una vez metió ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón que le hacía juego, tomó camino hacia el pequeño cuarto en donde Lightning debería de seguir encaprichado con no querer salir.

Golpeó levemente los nudillos contra la puerta, esos a los que sus guantes negros no alcanzaban a cubrir para mayor comodidad, y llamó a la puerta, mas no tuvo respuesta alguna. Sin importarle ello, volvió a repetirlo con más fuerzas.

—McQueen, Francesco sabe que estás escondido —habló por lo alto cuando su ceño ya se encontraba fruncido. Habían pasado tres intentos y el americano seguía ignorándole por completo—. _Quanto più starai lí?_

Casi al instante y desde adentro, algo que no pareció ser más grande que un cepillo impactó contra la puerta.

—No molestes ahora —gruñó Lightning. Gracias a su voz alzada y lo delgada que era la madera de la puerta, se le escuchaba con claridad—. Estoy ocupado.

— _Occupato…?_

—Trato de hablar con Harv —interrumpió más fuerte y cortante que antes, apresurándose para que el italiano no empezase con la ronda de comentarios estúpidos e irritantes del día—. No puede obligarme a participar en… _en esto_.

—Si Francesco aceptó, ¿por qué tú no? —bromeó al encogerse de hombros; sin embargo, el que el rubio entreabriera la puerta para verlo le tomó por sorpresa.

—Porque mi ropa es genial —dijo, y lo miró de arriba abajo para confirmar su punto— mientras que la tuya no, y además no me queda bien.

— _Andiamo._ —Ya fuese por el tono, por la mueca resentida o por cualquier otro motivo más, el italiano soltó una pequeña risa burlona—. No te puede quedar mal, McQueen —volvió a insistir al anteponer la mano y el brazo en el espacio libre que dejaba la puerta, procurando que Lightning no la cerrara de golpe.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —retó entre dientes antes de hacerse a un lado (estratégicamente, sin dejarse ver) para dejarlo pasar, totalmente ofuscado.

— _Scommettiamo_ —accedió y, manteniendo la sonrisa confiada, el piloto entró tras un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

Aún antes de examinar al rubio, su vista vagó por los pequeños rincones blancos con beige y dorado a la vez que, distraído, se acomodaba el cuello alto que se ajustaba tanto a su garganta como la demás tela de la remera del uniforme se adaptaba a su torso sin problemas, como si fuera una segunda piel.

—Francesco no sabe cómo puedes usar esto casi todos los días —comentó de pronto al verlo por encima del encima del hombro, aunque apenas lo hizo, el de ojos celestes apartó muy rápido la mirada de donde sea que la había tenido puesta—. _Ho perso qualcosa?_

Pero Lightning sólo negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su mano sosteniéndole el mentón y ocultando parte de sus labios con el índice. No le diría que _se había quedado pensando_ _por unos momentos_ con la vista puesta en la etiqueta que rezaba «Ka-Ciao, Francesco!» en la parte posterior del pantalón rojo.

Aprovechando su pose pensativa y la mirada más esquiva que dudosa, el italiano observó detalladamente como la silueta del chico casi parecía perderse dentro del uniforme tricolor; no por nada era dos o tres tallas más que las que solía usar, aunque eso se apreciara más en la holgada parte superior, en donde la punta del cierre completamente cerrado de la chaqueta con el #1 llegaba a rozar la parte baja del mentón.

Por más acostumbrado que estuviera a verle en diferentes estilos —o sin nada de ropa, inclusive—, en esos momentos estaba bastante tentado a admitir lo asombrado que estaba al verle lucir su propio conjunto característico. La única razón por la que no alcanzó a hacérselo saber fue porque el rubio de —ahora— verde se adelantó.

—Bien, búrlate si quieres —habló al cruzar los brazos; se podría decir que exageradamente ofendido y resignado ante la idea— pero, cuando acabes, puedes ir diciéndoles a todos allá afuera que Lightning McQueen no saldrá a…

Tan ensimismado estaba al gesticular para apoyar su punto que sólo reaccionó a la presión en sus labios después de que su cabeza golpeara ligeramente con la pared tras de sí. Por supuesto, para confirmárselo también, sus mejillas no pasaron por alto el detalle de encenderse ligeramente cuando conectó la mirada con él.

— _Sono sicuro che stai fantástico,_ McQueen —aseguró al enderezarse, manteniendo la tranquila sonrisa en todo momento—. ¿Ahora saldrás o Francesco debe sacarte cargado? —bromeó al abrazarlo; no obstante, cuando lo logró sin que el rubio pusiera la mínima resistencia (y hasta se dispusiera a rodearlo también), se apartó un poco, confundido.

—No te acostumbres —avisó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa divertida antes de devolverle el beso con bastante comodidad— pero _grazie_.

Lo menos que esperó Lightning al hacer eso fue que al que le diera un repentino impulso de pena fuera al italiano, que sólo atinó a aferrarse a él hasta que finalmente se dignó a abrir la puerta, suspirando.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Originalmente, el final iba a ser un poooco distinto... tanto por mi primera idea como por la que consideré a la mitad de la supuesta viñeta ¬w¬... pero cuando cosas así suceden, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer uvú... más que reservar la situación para otro tema (?).**

 **Mañana~ también habrá una nueva tontería BD7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	7. Disfrazándose

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada; los personajes nombrados son propiedad del creador de su respectiva película... y la canción a la que hace referencia el título es de** **Panic! At The Disco** **. Además, todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Si este es el séptimo capítulo... ¿entonces ya pasó una semana desde la primera viñeta? _Whoa~._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado y, como aclaración del día... es recomendable saber algo sobre la película de Starsky&Hutch del 2004 BDu.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#07:  
Disfrazándose.**_

* * *

 **N** i la navidad le gustaba tanto como Halloween, aunque el entusiasmo por la fecha apenas alcanzaba el que le provocaba su propio cumpleaños que, desde cualquier punto de vista, era inigualable para el corredor rubio, tanto por la atención extra como por los regalos y felicitaciones que recibía aquel día tan especial. No obstante, quizá fuese porque nunca había podido ir tradicionalmente a pedir dulces de casa en casa —tal y como acostumbraban a hacer los demás niños de esa edad— el que, aún a sus veinticuatro, disfrutaba el disfrazarse, y más teniendo por excusa esa fecha de por medio.

Tras darle un pequeño vistazo a las fotografías que estaban enganchadas en el marco del ovalado espejo de su habitación, terminó por tomar una de las que habían llamado su atención. Por más simple que fuese, en ella estaban tanto Mater como él mismo caracterizados como Stanley durante el último aniversario por la fundación del pueblo; recordaba eso tan bien como que Sally no había salido en ese cuadro por haber sido la encargada de tomar todas las fotos que terminaron coloreadas de sepia aquel día. Sin embargo, no tenía claro si en ese entonces seguían saliendo o si ya estaban en términos de amigos.

Suspiró y terminó por volver el recuerdo a su lugar original después de que una imperceptible sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Tratando de distraerse de aquello, fijó su vista en el reflejo ante él que, si bien no difería mucho de su apariencia normal, lucía bastante anticuado para lo que acostumbraba vestir.

—Debe de ser como de la época de Fillmore.

Con actitud divertida, se acomodó el cuello en V de la camisa naranja y de manga larga que llevaba a juego con unos blue jean y el simple calzado de cuero que apenas se notaba debajo de éstos. Para completar el atuendo una vez terminó de examinarse —y de dejar las gafas de sol colgando de una delicada cadena de oro que no se lograba distinguir bien—, se dirigió descuidadamente hacia su cama y tomó la campera americana negra que reposaba ahí aunque, en vez de ponérsela directamente, sólo la dejó sobrepuesta detrás de sus hombros, dejando que sus mangas blancas cayeran al lado de éstos.

Bien, ya estaba _casi_ listo; sólo faltaba su pareja y estaría un paso más cerca de que su atuendo de Halloween fuese perfecto.

Sacando el móvil de los bolsillos frontales del jean, confirmó la hora mientras salía de la habitación, procurando apagar la luz antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. A menos de que el reloj le jugara una mala pasada, estaba a tiempo de llegar bien a la fiesta anual que organizaba Rust-eze ese día.

Ingresó al menú de marcado rápido apenas bajaba los últimos peldaños de la escalera pero, segundos antes de dar con el nombre deseado, una llamada entrante _que atendió sin querer_ lo interrumpió.

—No ahora… —murmuró, despidiéndose de la idea de poder avisarle a Mater que pronto estaría en la fiesta acordada.

— _McQueen, buonasera_. —Por más que mantuviera el celular alejado y la frente apoyada en la pared (totalmente depresivo), escuchó aquello con claridad al otro lado de la línea—. _Cosa stavi facendo?_

—Iba por un refresco y trataba de hablar con Mater hasta que llamaste, _gracias_.

—Francesco sólo trataba de ser atento con _suo caro ragazzo_.

—Podrías haber sido atento 5 minutos más tarde.

Una ronca carcajada fue lo que le siguió a aquel comentario, resignando así aún más al rubio, que volvía a alejar el móvil con una mueca entre dientes.

— _D'accordo, colpa mia_ —dijo, aunque el tono burlón evitó que sonase como una disculpa—. _Stai pronto?_

De no haber sido porque distinguió la frenada del colche en el que debería estar el castaño, Lightning habría respondido con bastante sarcasmo.

— ¿Ya estás cerca? —preguntó demasiado casual para lo desprevenido que le tomó el hecho de que el italiano lo hubiese tomado en serio; después de todo, se habían puesto «de acuerdo» muy sobre la hora.

— _Precisamente…_ Francesco ya está frente a _tuo casa._

Después de comprobar cuidadosamente que lo que decía era verdad luego de ver un —nada— modesto auto aparcado cerca de la vereda a la que daba su casa, el #95 se aseguró de tapar el micrófono para festejar con un breve gesto de victoria que fue tan radiante como su propia sonrisa.

—Espera ahí, ya salgo —avisó nuevamente con menos emoción de la que sentía y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, cortó la llamada.

* * *

 **C** olocándose la campera americana tanto por abrigarse como para lucir perfectamente como Ken Hutchison, el corredor se aproximó al Ford Gran Torino rojo estacionado, sonriéndole orgullosamente a la gente que observaba con fascinación aquel vehículo sacado de 1975.

— ¿A quién se lo robaste? —bromeó al asomarse a la ventana del conductor una vez dejó de admirar el coche de la franja blanca—. Realmente es toda una belleza…

—No fue algo tan difícil, McQueen —restó importancia cuando Lightning se subía por el asiento del copiloto sin perder más tiempo—. Francesco sólo tuvo que…

—Starsky —corrigió al ponerse al ajustarse el cinturón mientras lo miraba de soslayo—. Mientras uses ese traje eres el detective Dave Starsky…

—… _Cosa?_

—Y yo soy Hutch —terminó por explicar con simpleza, ignorando olímpicamente la divertida mueca confundida del castaño—. Tienes que mantenerte dentro del personaje para que todo sea más creíble, ¿entiendes?

Vagamente, Francesco negó con la cabeza. A diferencia del rubio, él no se había esforzado del todo a la hora de buscar las prendas para adaptar parte de la apariencia de David Starsky. Si se había vestido así (con una camisa celeste bajo una chaqueta café, pantalones de mezclilla y un calzado que combinara) en vez de ir por algo más elegante _y acorde a su estilo_ había sido sólo por petición de Lightning... además de para lograr impresionarlo.

— _Anche_ en la fiesta? —cuestionó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja ante la seguridad que el rubio demostraba con sus palabras.

—También —contestó del mismo modo, aunque su mueca comenzó a adoptar un tinte pícaro tras cerrar un ojo—. Si haces un buen trabajo ahí, creo que podría recompensarte con algo más tarde…

— _Tranquillo_ , McQueen. —Luego de dedicarle un pequeño guiño tras acomodar el espejo retrovisor y cambiar las marchas del auto, volvió las manos a cada lado del volante—. Francesco se encargará de todos modos.

Pasando por alto la naturaleza del último comentario, Lightning sólo se acomodó en su lugar mientras buscaba un cigarrillo que encender, todavía manteniendo la sonrisa ladeada y su ceja enarcada.

De todas las opciones que había tenido para el vestuario de aquel 31 de Octubre, realmente le aliviaba que el piloto de Fórmula le hubiese hecho caso… y no se terminara apareciendo como Leónidas I, _como había amenazado haría después de no haberle respondido los últimos diez mensajes._

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Si conocen la película, quizá se les haga algo gracioso el capítulo (?), al menos, por el lado de Lightning porque... realmente por el lado de Francesco no hay chiste alguno uwuU.** _ **  
**_ **Para lo que cabe el tema del cosplay/disfrazarse... el resultado fue bastante 'inocente' e/é —no sabe como sentirse al respecto—; sin embargo, creo que sí llegó a entrar en la categoría de 'caracterizar' a alguien (al menos, de forma superficial xDu). Supongo que volveré a usar la excusa de que estoy reservando 'cosas' para algunos temas de más adelante ¬w¬* aunque siga siendo verdad o/óu... No por nada faltan 23 más~.**

 **Nuevo día, nuevo tema~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	8. De compras

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Cuando vi el tema en la tabla... _creo que lo subestimé bastante_ e/w/éu.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#08:  
De compras.**_

* * *

 **P** or más sencilla que fuese la situación, de cualquier forma se encargaban —o ingeniaban alguna forma lo bastante ridícula— de complicarla _._ Hasta en los actos más cotidianos solían ponerse a discutir: porque a uno no le apetecía o porque al otro no le gustaba el sabor; ya fuese porque no había de su talla o, simplemente, porque no le llamaba la atención intentar algo nuevo. Por esas absurdas razones no podían ni ir tranquilamente por algún snacks o helados (ya que nunca alcanzaban a ponerse de acuerdo con los gustos del otro cuando trataban de sorprenderse mutuamente), ni tampoco podían perder el tiempo ayudándose a elegir ropa o comprando algún videojuego que probar durante su tiempo libre —en caso de que tampoco pudiesen salir a algún lado _para variar_ —. Con todo ello presente, igualmente no había posibilidad alguna de escapar de algo tan común como ir de compras aunque… _¿quién dice que la reconciliación no lo compensaba también?_

Arrepintiéndose _exageradamente_ de haberse levantado de la comodidad de su cama aquel día, Lightning se recostó en la puerta metálica del cubículo en el que se encontraba, manteniendo las mejillas rojas tan rojas como el labio que aún se mordía.

¿Qué había salido tan mal para que acabase así? El ir de shopping, por más fácil que eso pudiese sonar al tratarse de dos pilotos famosos y con una generosa tarjeta de crédito de la cual se podía gastar sin haber problema. Sin embargo, parte del problema radicaba en eso.

—Agh.

— _McQueen, non puoi essere li per sempre._

Cambiando su mueca a la de un caprichoso mohín, el #95 cruzó los brazos. Mientras consideraba qué responderle al castaño que lo esperaba fuera, su vista había quedado puesta en el extremo opuesto al que se encontraba apoyado.

—Después de esa humillación en el vestidor… ¿realmente crees que no puedo hacerlo? —rezongó entre dientes, volviendo a adoptar el carmín en parte de su rostro al recordarlo.

—Sabes tan bien como Francesco que no pasó nada allá… y no porque quisiéramos _esattamente_ —burló, recargado también en la puerta, sólo que del lado externo.

El rubio bufó, negándose a darle la razón.

—No tendrías que haber entrado al vestidor —insistió únicamente para volver a la disputa inicial.

—Y tú no tendrías que haberte quejado _come una ragazza_ cuando Francesco trató de ayudarte con ese pequeño pantalón que te probabas —contraatacó con tono obvio—. _Davvero?_ _Hai pensato che fosse una buona idea?_

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Preguntó al fin cuando le encaró, entreabriendo la puerta lo suficiente sólo para que el otro notase su mirada entrecerrada y sus cejas fruncidas—. Era demasiado ajustado y no podía quitármelo, además de que el espacio era bastante pequeño y que tú tampoco tuviste mucha delicadeza "al ayudar" —agregó de la forma más despectiva que logró, marcando las comillas de forma sarcástica.

— _Ora é colpa mia?_

—Tú eres el pervertido, no yo —apuntó con simpleza por más que las facciones de su rostro demostrasen indiferencia.

— _Il pervertito_ que pagó _le tue cose_ cuando saliste corriendo para ocultarte _qui_ —apuntó con arrogancia al cruzar los brazos.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras.

— _Sarebbe stato rapiña_ de otro modo —burló, alzando una ceja—. ¿Querrías haber pasado una noche _in carcere_?

— ¿Y? —Gruñó con el entrecejo nuevamente fruncido, haciéndolo ver mucho más infantil que antes—. ¿Quieres un premio por tu esfuerzo?

Sin responder, Francesco sólo abrió más la puerta y, prácticamente, tiró sin cuidado alguno las bolsas de papel con las que cargaba hacia dentro del cubículo segundos antes de entrar; ni las quejas ni la resistencia puesta por Lightning habían impidieron aquello.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Volvió a reclamar después de ver parte de las prendas y abrigos desparramados sobre las claras baldosas del suelo—. ¿Al menos recuerdas cuánto costaron esas cosas?

—Francesco reclama su premio —fue la única respuesta del italiano que, sonriendo ladinamente, acorraló al rubio entre las paredes de la esquina y su propio cuerpo. En vez de ignorar el como era apartado, tomó ello como un incentivo para seguir adelante.

—Hablo en serio —murmuró el #95, desviando la mirada al sentir el aliento su aliento en el cuello—. No volveré a pasar por eso _de vuelta._

—Pero no llegamos a hacer nada antes, McQueen —insistió tan burlón como serio, pegando su frente a la de él después de encorvar un poco la espalda—. _Io non so perché ti preoccupate._

—No es la primera vez que algo así ocurre —comentó con cierta resignación, desviando la mirada.

— _Lo vedi?_ Tampoco es algo sorprendente —rió tranquilamente al besarlo (por mucho que Lightning estuvo apartando el rostro). No obstante, una vez se despegó completamente de él, se limitó a recoger las bolsas del suelo después de guardar lo que se había salido de ellas—. _Andiamo. La signorina_ Sally espera por sus regalos, _certo?_

—Sigo preguntándome cómo puedes tomarte esas cosas tan bien —pensó en voz alta, negando con la cabeza cuando ignoraba el último guiño que le había dedicado el italiano—, pero realmente no quiero saberlo.

Tras rodar los ojos cuando terminó de hablar, lo único a lo que se limitó el americano fue a salir primero del baño sin siquiera esperar al piloto de Fórmula.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, la mirada desinteresada y la pose igual de relajada, quería disimular totalmente la situación anterior por más de estar consciente de que no eran los únicos en el baño durante aquellos momentos. _¿Es que acaso no podía haber más privacidad en los sanitarios de los shopping center?_

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Entre las distracciones y el cómo no me gustaba el resultado de la situación... creo que quedé más frustrada que el Lightning del día (?) por culpa de lo _¿insípido?_ que siento que quedó el capítulo -/-... Ojalá sólo sean ideas mías y ya 9/9.**

 **Mañana habrá una nueva locura de nuevo ¬w¬; y sí, 'locura' porque a menos de que cambie de opinión, lo que tengo pensado... es tan bobo como raro x3, mucho más de lo que viene siendo este conjunto~ (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir (esta vez, porque se me acaba el tiempo xD)... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	9. Pasando el tiempo con amigos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Las situaciones son completamente absurdas; ya estaban advertidos~ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado y... monstruoso OoC xDu.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#09:  
Pasando el tiempo con amigos.**_

* * *

 **E** ntre el jet lag y las bebidas mezcladas de la noche anterior, eran las cuatro de la tarde y Lightning no encontraba forma alguna de despertar a Mater, que seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama de la habitación que compartían, al igual que pasaba tanto con Luigi y Guido como con Fillmore y Sarge en aquel hotel francés donde se hospedaban.

—Te dije que no deberías haber probado nada anoche —comentó sin evitar sonreír al ver al moreno profundamente dormido entre el revoltijo de sábanas y frazadas.

Una vez negó con la cabeza, manteniéndose tan resignado como divertido, buscó entre los cajones de una de las mesitas de luz algo de papel y algún bolígrafo que tuviese suficiente tinta como para dejarle un pequeño aviso sobre la cómoda; y así lo hizo antes de salir.

Esperándolo en una cómoda cafetería cercana a la recepción, su novio se encontraba sorbiendo cómodamente cappuccino junto a dos chicos más que, por más que reconoció a la perfección a pesar de lo informales que estaban, igualmente le sorprendió verles.

— ¿Hola? —saludó, no logrando disimular del todo el desconcierto.

— _McQueen!_ —Efusivo, el corredor de la banda deportiva celeste entre medio de sus revueltos mechones plateados le saludó con la mano que no tenía apoyada sobre la mesa en la que estaban reunidos alrededor—. ¿Lo ven? Les dije que McQueen llegaría rápido —comentó a los otros dos con su marcado acento francés, cruzándose de brazos al sonreír.

—Pero eso fue hace unos veinte minutos, Raoul-kun —apuntó el de cabello azabache que estaba sentado a su lado, tan tranquilo que casi parecía que fuese por timidez. A diferencia del francés (que vestía sencillamente una chaqueta celeste y cerrada), él llevaba un abrigo oscuro debajo de una bufanda a cuadros cafés, el cual hacía juego con unas pequeñas gafas rectangulares de vidrios sin graduación.

—Y hace veinticinco minutos Francesco había dicho que _suo ragazzo_ se tardaría, como siempre hace —aprovechó a intervenir el italiano, cruzando los brazos tanto por encima del elegante blazer negro como de la remera gris—. ¿Tu _inseparabile amico_ no vendrá con nosotros? —inquirió soberbiamente por instinto, buscando a Mater por encima de los hombros del rubio.

Sin embargo, el #95 no dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera a pesar de percibir el tono celoso que quiso ocultar Francesco. Alzando los hombros, tomó asiento en el lugar libre que le había dejado apartado.

—Digamos que Mater no pudo postergar su cita con la almohada —respondió con una media sonrisa después de que el castaño pasara el brazo sobre sus hombros—. Lo que nos deja la tarde libre a nosotros… ¿cuatro? —terminó por preguntar, viendo directamente al otro par de corredores.

—Eso mismo, Lightning —contestó tan inmediato como animado Raoul al tronarse los dedos—. Y como el anfitrión de esta improvisada cita doble, es mi deber guiarlos adecuadamente por la ciudad del _amour_ —agregó con un deje divertido al volver a sentarse.

La parte de «improvisada cita» no lo tomó del todo por sorpresa porque, con la nueva temporada de carreras en la que participaría contra Shu Todoroki (entre algunos otros competidores de gran fama en otros países) en Francia, era de esperarse que tanto Francesco como Raoul podrían aparecerse para dar apoyo si se les daba la oportunidad o el tiempo, como era el caso de aquel día —por más de no haber empezado con la competición de forma oficial—; sin embargo, el hecho de que ocurriese lo había considerado mucho menos de la remota posibilidad de que Francesco pudiese tener más gente que le soportara.

— ¿Cita doble? —repitió por lo bajo el rubio, esperando que el #1 le respondiese mientras elegía un croissant de los que quedaban en el plato.

— _Non lo sai?_ —De no haber estado asombrado por la ignorancia del otro, se habría reído más fuerte—. Al igual que tú y Francesco, ellos empezaron a salir después del Grand Prix.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —El rubio casi se atragantó al voltearle a ver, parpadeando antes de llegar a enarcar alguna una ceja.

—Nah —corrigió sin problema alguno Raoul, abrazándose a Shu para aprovechar a despeinarlo con entusiasmo—. En verdad comenzamos a salir hace unas pocas semanas recién. ¿No es así, Shu?

—R-Raoul-kun, me estás apenando… —Ligeramente sonrojado, el japonés trataba de alejarse del #6 sin mucho éxito, cosa que realmente incrementaba las ganas del de azul por molestarlo.

Aunque a Francesco también se le hacía divertida la situación, Lightning sólo suspiró después de darle un nuevo mordisco al croissant que terminó tomando.

—Parecemos sacados de un mal chiste viejo —pensó vagamente en voz alta, desviando la mirada del grupo cuando bebía un poco del cappuccino.

* * *

— **H** am _…bagar._

—Hamburger.

— _Hambaga?_

—Hamburger!

— _Hambuger_ —precisó confiado Raoul, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con inocencia. Por otra parte Lightning, que estaba frente a él, no lucía _demasiado_ contento después de haber repetido «hamburguesa», como mínimo, doce veces seguidas al tratar de ayudarle con la palabra. ¿De dónde había salido aquel tema? Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro; sólo recordaba que había surgido durante algunos comentarios mientras esperaban en el ascensor.

—Hamburger —repitió por última vez con aquella cansada expresión de pocos amigos—. No es tan complicado —bramó luego entre dientes por más de que quisiera mantener una mejor actitud con él.

—Hanbaga? —Trató también a su lado Shu, alzando hombros ante el descuidado intento—. Al menos, así les se dicen en mi país —comentó de la misma forma antes de que el francés silabease una vez más la palabra.

—Hanbaga —dijo finalmente con tono definitivo el #6, totalmente satisfecho con su último resultado.

— _Hamburger._ —Presumiendo como siempre, el italiano presente no dejó pasar la oportunidad de pronunciarlo de la forma más _americana_ que podía y que, de hecho, tampoco era tanta como para hacer una correcta gala—. ¿Qué tal lo hizo Francesco, McQueen? —preguntó al pasar un brazo por su cintura para atraerlo hacia él, que yacía con parte de la espalda apoyada en la rejilla que tenía detrás.

—Podría haber sido mejor —respondió al rodar los ojos antes de permitirse esbozar una pequeña y burlona sonrisa que se reflejó cuando volvió la vista al paisaje que le deparaba la cima de la torre Eiffel.

— _Questa è la tua risposta per tutto?_ —Fingió molestarse hasta que notó como Lightning se acomodaba con naturalidad—. ¿O sólo para Francesco?

—Responder con lo segundo sólo subiría más tu ego —apuntó riendo leve pero de forma arrogante tras cruzar brazos— así que… no creo querer arriesgarme con eso por el momento.

— _Perché…?_

—Estamos en "una cita con amigos", genio —recordó, manteniendo la mueca sagaz al verle por el rabillo del ojo—. No quiero incomodar a esos dos; se la están pasando bastante bien —agregó, señalando con un movimiento al otro par de pilotos que, divertidos, no pasaban de tomarse de las manos o de tomarse fotos con la hermosa vista detrás, aunque ambas fuesen mayoritariamente por cortesía de Raoul—, y aún faltan lugares que recorrer…

— _Vuoi fare qualcosa, vero?_ —Devolvió la mirada con la misma sonrisa, aunque antes de que Lightning pudiese responder lo que era obvio, el corredor francés ya se había entrometido, arrastrando a Shu con él.

—" _Say hanbuga"!_ —avisó rápidamente, alzando por lo alto la cámara fotográfica para sacar un cuadro de la ocasión.

De no haber sido remotamente incómodo, el americano del grupo habría deseado que Mater estuviera con ellos durante esos momentos.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Ehmm... Más que loco, esto sí quedó confuso, absurdo y... ¿Alguien más notó la referencia al i** **nspector Jacques Clouseau de aquel remake~** **? ¿No? ¿Nadie~?** **—cambia totalmente de tema—. Creo que algún día debería dejar de divagar tanto 9/9u... pero no creo que llegue pronto ¬v¬u.**

 **En menos de 24 horas habrá otro bobo capítulo con nuevo tema uwu~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	10. Con orejas de animales

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. ¡Ah! Mención de canciones de Jet &Lana del Rey, respectiva y episódicamente (?). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ A veces me pregunto de donde salen mis bobadas uwu, y luego recuerdo que son por comer una mínima parte de alguna barra de chocolate amargo... al cual, curiosamente, soy alérgica :'D; _ahora me pregunto si eso tendrá relación alguna~._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#10:  
Con orejas de animales.**_

* * *

« **E** l perdedor deberá usar orejas de animales por todo un día.»

«Hoy no estás muy inspirado, ¿verdad?»

«¿Acaso querías que Francesco sugiriera otro tipo de cosa, McQueen?»

Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando recordó esa estúpida apuesta que hicieron antes de su última carrera. Si bien había estado demasiado tentado a empeorar el castigo _del perdedor_ gracias a su orgullo, en retrospectiva, realmente agradecía que Mater le hubiese interrumpido cuando le dio la orden para ingresar a su deportivo rojo.

Hundiéndose un poco en su lugar sobre el sillón, mantuvo la vista al frente mientras presionaba los botones y movía las palancas del mando blanco, tratando de olvidar la absurda diadema que llevaba puesta sólo por obligación. Más que jugar en línea o escuchar música, no podía hacer más nada; estaba estancado en aquel piso hasta que el día acabara por no arriesgar su reputación a causa de unas ridículas orejas de felpa.

Subió el estéreo cuando aún sonaba _Are you gonna be my girl_ para amortiguar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y de los pasos al acercarse, frunciendo el ceño casi de forma automática. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo como el Bernoulli se aproximaba a su lado, aún cuando distinguió la única y curiosa bolsa que traía consigo.

— ¿Con qué molestarás ahora? —bramó, ignorando también el color que había quedado en sus mejillas.

—McQueen, _mi offendi_.

Lightning rodó los ojos, más irritado que antes por la dramática burla hecha después de que Francesco apoyase ambos brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

—Esa era mi verdadera intención —comentó, perfectamente en el tono medio entre el sarcasmo y la honestidad— pero, si no te importa… ¿podrías decir lo que querías decir _ya_? Estoy algo ocupado por aquí —agregó con más brusquedad, sin despegar en ningún momento la vista de la pantalla.

Encontrando entretenida —y hasta adorable— la concentración del rubio _con orejas de conejo_ por más de que estuviera dirigida hacia el shooter al que jugaba _,_ el italiano pasó a buscar entre lo que había comprado. Sin embargo, aprovechándose de la nula atención del #95 para él, dejó escondida ahí la modesta y pequeña caja que sacó de la adornada bolsa.

—Francesco pensó que sería buena idea ir a comprar algo con qué acompañar su victoria —respondió con fingida simpleza antes de guiñarle el ojo, buscando verse más galante que de costumbre por si Lightning había notado algo—. _Posso offrirti un drink?_

—Me encantaría beber todo lo que quisieras —empezó, sonriendo de lado. De no haberlo conocido, el castaño tal vez se habría creído el repentino cambio de humor en el corredor—, _pero me temo que me vayan a matar pronto_ …así que no podré hacer nada —remató, orgulloso de su propio sarcasmo.

— _Certamente_ lo harán para cuando Francesco regrese —burló el #1, dirigiéndose hacia su cocina. Aparte del vino (que era cosa de todos los días) debía de tener algo de brandy para variar un poco con las jornadas.

* * *

— _ **S** ei ancora vivo, _McQueen?

Con una botella de cognac en una mano y dos copas con forma de tulipán en la otra, el #1 regresó, sorprendiendo a Lightning tarareando parte de la mitad de _Off to the races_.

—Aún me mantengo en campaña —avisó con los labios fruncidos, tratando de disimular el descuido anterior cuando Francesco dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa ratona— y, por si no lo recuerdas, tampoco bebo.

Apuntando aquello último cuando se dignó a verle, notó entonces la singular diadema con orejas que lucía el italiano. De inmediato, no pudo evitar sentirse indignado; mientras las suyas eran las de un conejo blanco, las de Francesco eran de lobo —y de un tono apenas más claro que su cabello—, _uno de sus depredadores naturales._

Bufó al bajar las cejas, apartando la mirada después de que Francesco sirviese ambas copas con total naturalidad y elegancia, como si ese detalle no estuviera presente.

«Sí que lo debes estar disfrutando.»

Gruñendo por lo bajo, trató de que cubrirse en el mundo virtual. Y sí, fue «trató»porque su personaje nunca pudo cumplir su cometido.

—Francesco puede resolver eso fácilmente.

Sonriendo de lado y abrazando distraídamente el cáliz de su copa elegida con la mano izquierda, empezó a besarlo delicada y ascendentemente desde el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, por más tensos y alejados que los tratara de mantenerlos el rubio al intentar seguir con la mente en el juego.

—He-hey, se supone que estoy jugando —quiso defenderse, aunque únicamente lo que apartó directamente fue el joystick, que casi había quedado atascado entre sus cuerpos después de que el italiano dejase el cognac cerca de la botella sobre la mesa.

— _Anche io_ —siguió, burlesco, hasta que terminó por quedar tumbado sobre el sonrojado corredor del #95, quedando totalmente satisfecho cuando éste al fin le devolvió la mirada—, _coniglietto_.

El americano no dijo nada, aunque su molesta mirada parecía querer decir bastante… por más de que siguiese divirtiendo a Francesco en vez de advertirle cualquier cosa que cruzara por su mente durante esos segundos.

Además del sabor a tabaco, sólo había otras dos cosas más que le gustaba sentir impregnadas en los labios o lengua del otro: el gusto de su propio perfume y el vino —o cualquier otra bebida mezclada con alcohol—, por mucho que lo disimulara para evitarse futuros problemas; definitivamente, ese era uno de los lados malos de su baja fuerza de voluntad cuando del italiano se trataba.

Refugiándose bajo aquella capa de molestia, volvió a gruñir, ésta vez cuando un obvio anuncio apareció en la pantalla del televisor.

—Creo que ya lograste hacerme perder —comentó sin siquiera poder escucharse del todo molesto, dejando el mando sobre el suelo en el acto—, pero no por eso dejaré que sigas quedando bien en todo —agregó, permitiéndose verse pícaro al tratar de quitarle las orejas de lobo con ambas manos.

—Sigue creyendo eso, McQueen.

Evitando que le quitara la diadema, volvió a distraerlo con ligeros mordiscos en el cuello tras querer adaptarse un poco a su rol. _En el dudoso caso_ de que se necesitase, ambos sabían que siempre podrían recurrir al brandy más tarde.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Gasté mi excusa del día con el comentario en la nota de arriba BD, así que aquí diré que... No, no tengo nada para agregar aquí 939u.**

 **¿Qué sigue mañana~? _Un lindo tema... del cual sólo tengo una muy leve noción de cómo irá_ ¬w¬.**

 **Y sin nada más para aburrir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

 **PD: Nop, por si alguien lo pensó, no me olvidé del detalle de la caja misteriosa~ (?).**


	11. Usando kigurumis

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Ésta vez sólo diré que el grupo referente de la ocasión (+ el plus que habrá xD) es de a quien le pertenezca y que... todo esto es sin fines de lucro, por si no era obvio~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No, no tenía idea de que eran ****«kigurumis»... _ni tampoco sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida~_ , ¡pero actualización matutina aparece salvaje! (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#11:  
Usando kigurumis.**_

* * *

— **N** o sé cómo el hacer que me vea completamente ridículo ante los demás me hará verme más "simpático".

Cruzando sus amarillos brazos por encima de la corta remera roja, Lightning dejó que la capucha —del mismo color de sus brazos y resto del cuerpo— con la cara de Winnie the Pooh tapase la mitad de su rostro, en donde el rubor ya hacía su buen trabajo, como de costumbre.

—Lo siento, Lightning-san…

A su lado y con el semblante combinando con el rosa fuerte de parte de su disfraz, Shu tampoco parecía seguro con la idea. Apenas reverenciaba con ambas manos al frente, ocultando parte de su apenada expresión con la capucha con orejas de un rosa más pálido.

— ¡Pero es por el bien de los niños! —Terminó por decir Raoul que, a diferencia de aquellos dos corredores, no lucía nada consternado por la idea de llevar puesto un infantil kigurumi de Eeyore en un evento tan público como popular en Japón, a las afueras de un gran edificio—. Créanme, nadie nos reprochará nada sobre esto.

— _È difficile_ tomarte en serio cuando vistes _come un asino._

—Lo dice el que está vestido como el tigre con déficit de atención e hiperactividad —burló el rubio del grupo, mirando con arrogancia al italiano que vestía de naranja con negro.

—McQueen, tú tampoco estás en posición de decir _niente_ —bramó tras verle por el rabillo del ojo. A pesar de también tener los brazos cruzados, era el único que no llevaba el traje debidamente puesto; su capucha yacía baja y arrugando la cara de Tigger.

—Chicos —intervino nuevamente el francés, aún viéndose divertido con la situación—; en serio, esto no es tan malo. Shu ya lo hizo el año pasado, ¿no es así? —inquirió con la misma picardía que desbordaba, volteándose a ver hacia el de cabello azabache.

—P-Podría decirse —respondió con más incomodidad que antes por más de asentir brevemente—, aunque en esa vez, la empresa que me solicitó quería que fuese su mascota, Pikachu —aclaró después de alzar la vista, recordando la ocasión.

— ¿Lo ven? Nada de qué preocuparse —siguió insistiendo el #6, logrando calmar ligeramente la incertidumbre del momento.

— _Sicuramente sono totalmente pazzi… —_ Un codazo lo hizo reaccionar mucho antes de poder agregar algo más—. _Cosa?_

—Su país, sus reglas —comentó de la más seria y madura Lightning—… por más ridículas que parezcan —añadió por lo bajo con marcada resignación, sólo para que Francesco escuchase.

Como respuesta, el piloto de Fórmula carcajeó al abrazarlo por los hombros, ignorando por completo la cara de póker que el rubio les dedicaba tanto a Raoul como a Shu, que se habían girado sincronizadamente para verle. Eso ni siquiera era disimular, era su instinto común evitándole pasar más vergüenza de la que sabía que sentiría al final de aquella presentación.

* * *

 **C** uando Francesco no apareció a molestarlos ni a _él_ , ni a Raoul o a Shu cuando decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso ante la disminución de presentes en el lugar, desconfió rápidamente de la situación. Sabía demasiado bien que aquel italiano seguiría siendo tan coqueto como presumido vistiese lo que vistiese, y el usar una rara pijama naranja y atigrada —o lo que sea que fuese— no le detendría por nada del mundo; tampoco le hecho de ir regalando globos a cada niño o persona que pasase.

Después de excusarse con ambos corredores, salió rápidamente hacia la entrada del edificio en donde se llevaba a cabo la animada fiesta para la que los habían querido presentes como parte de uno de los elencos que promocionarían a Winnie Pooh & compañía. Sin embargo, todo con lo que pensaba quejarse del castaño se esfumó de un momento a otro cuando le vio tomado de la mano de una hermosa niña de apenas unos aparentes seis años de edad, que seguía tallando uno de sus ojos por mucho de que el piloto intentase animarla.

Asegurándose de no haber sido visto por él, miró a ambos lados para buscar algún escondite, mas su cerebro tardó demasiado. Quizá fue por indiscreción o por instinto del italiano, pero rápidamente había notado su presencia.

—McQueen —llamó, invitándole a que se acercara con el brazo que tenía libre—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Lightning sólo asintió antes de acceder, procurando evitar demostrar nada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se limitó a preguntar con tanta curiosidad como sorpresa, omitiendo cualquier tipo de broma que habría estado tentado a hacer. No obstante, cuando dirigió su vista a la niña rubia, sus irritados ojos castaños confirmaron todo su llanto anterior—. ¿Y sus padres?

—Esta _bella_ _principessa_ no encuentra a _suo mamà_ , por eso Francesco la cuidaba mientras esperáramos a que ella apareciera —explicó brevemente para despejar toda duda en el rubio—. Dijo ser algo de una ejecutiva americana, ¿no las has visto?

—Es como de este alto —señaló de repente la niña al pararse en puntillas de pie, tratando de alcanzar la frente del #95, cosa que recién logró luego de que éste se inclinase para quedar un poco a su altura—, y con el cabello así pero un poco más largo —acordó al girarse para señalar al italiano que se mantenía a su lado, lográndola hacerla sonreír de vuelta.

— ¿Por casualidad no usaba lentes pequeños y una capelina como la tuya, pequeña? —inquirió el de ojos celestes, vislumbrando por la entrada a la mujer que, a pesar de sus altos tacones, se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

— _Mommy!_

Inmediatamente Francesco la soltó, la pequeña rubia se dirigió a alcanzar a la mujer, terminando por colgarse de su cuello cuando la madre se agachó para abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Ayudé sin hacer nada —bromeó con media sonrisa al volver su mirada al de naranja. Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar la suya puesta sobre la madre y la hija—. Ahm… ¿Pasa algo…?

— _Non preoccuparti,_ McQueen. —Negando con la cabeza, volvió a cruzarse antes de verlo—. Francesco sólo pensaba en cómo sería formar una familia. Ya sabes, sentar cabeza algún día…

— ¿Qué…?

—…Pero aún tiene que encontrar a la persona indicada —agregó para interrumpirlo, sonriendo con sorna mientras movía las cejas.

En vez de suspirar y proseguir a ignorarlo, Lightning rodó los ojos.

—Ah, eso… Entonces espero que tengas suerte con tu misión —comentó relajado sólo para molestarlo cuando se dio la vuelta. Amagando a irse, dio unos cuantos pasos más para verle por encima del hombro, dispuesto a añadir algo más a lo mencionado antes; lo que lo detuvo fue ver al italiano hablando con la agradecida madre de la niña, siendo esta última quien lo saludaba con timidez y una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

Al notar la calidez que le hizo sentir, ladeó la cabeza para disimular la sonrisa que le contagió, aunque correspondió el saludo de forma tan vaga como amistosa.

Sí…Tal vez —y sólo tal vez— el día no se le había hecho tan ridículo al final... aunque jamás creyó terminarlo considerando «el poder sentar cabeza algún día».

 _Definitivamente no volvería a usar ningún kigurumi más._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **No; tampoco volveré a echarle la culpa al chocolate... Ésta vez será al insomnio provocado por mi caprichosa tendencia a escribir por la noche/madrugada u.ú y corregir de día si lo dejo a medias 9/9... Pero como 'es temprano', supongo que nada malo pasará por actualizar así para variar un poco~ y para darme el tiempo de terminarme de decidir si completo &publico el siguiente capítulo de mañana (que medio-hice 'sin querer' por culpa de otro tema 9/9) o si empiezo uno desde cero, como quiere mi cerebro BDu.**

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado nwn; y, _como siempre_ —durante el resto del reto— mañana habrá algo _nuevo_ por aquí¬w¬7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	12. Besuqueándose

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Por más de que 'este era uno de los temas al que le tenía miedo'... resultó ser más frustrante de escribir que nada x3u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado. ¿Y por ésta ocasión? _Técnicamente_ , muuuuy ligerísimo/cutre threesome y lime, pero nada para tomar en serio~ (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#12:  
Besuqueándose.**_

* * *

 **P** or más fiel que dijese serle a Sally, Lightning tenía que admitir que tenía sus deslices; no siempre solían ocurrir por su _total_ culpa —ya que por lo general, en un pequeño descuido, alguna fan solía besarle de improvisto cuando se encontraba firmándole algo— pero aquella vez, sin duda, se vio tentado a _jugar un poco_ con su suerte… en especial por el hecho de que su novia estaría terminando parte de un papeleo importante en Los Angeles durante toda esa semana.

Tras las puertas de la habitación #1 del Cozy Cone, una _de sus más grandes admiradoras_ se acercó y, reprimiendo parte de la emoción que le causaba estar tan cerca de él, apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros al besarle. Después de ella, otra chica idéntica a la primera (a pesar de tener un modesto flequillo para ser un poco diferenciada, porque sus ojos, de un tono más claro, apenas eran algo notable) hizo exactamente lo mismo, también quedando a su lado al separarse.

Acostado sobre la cama de dos piezas y abrazando a cada chica por la cintura, el corredor de rojo no podía sentirse ni tan orgulloso ni con el ego más alto en aquellos momentos. La camarera que dijo llamarse Mia besaba cuidadosamente su cuello mientras la que se presentó como Tia hacía distraídos círculos sobre su pecho al rozar sus labios contra su mejilla, llegando a deslizarlos hacia los suyos sin recibir objeción alguna. Con una mano sosteniendo su nuca, el rubio aprovechó a bajar la que rodeaba a su hermana, pasando de su cadera hasta el reverso de la rodilla cuando Mia se situó entre sus piernas, cómoda.

Sin embargo, por más de que tenía a dos bellezas con él y sobre su propia cama —sin contar que con bastante piel expuesta, todo gracias a los modestos tops negros que llevaban debajo de la chaqueta roja con la inscripción del #95 en su honor—, no sentía nada en particular. Sí, su instinto le dictaba tocar y besar a ambas rubias por igual pero… no despertaban nada nuevo en él; ni siquiera una cuarta parte de la emoción que sentía en la pista, _en especial cuando se esforzaba por ganarle a…_

«Oh, no. _Eso_ no pudo ser en serio _._ »

Gruñó, aunque Tia creyó que había sido cuando mordisqueó uno de sus labios y Mia pensó que había sido cuando comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Tratando de ignorar el pequeño nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir —sobretodo, al recordar que algo así es lo que le sucedía con Sally desde hace más tiempo de lo que se podría creer—, logró sentarse entre medio de las dos, evitando que fuese un cambio brusco.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lightning?

— ¿Ya no quieres seguir jugando?

Por más preocupadas o decepcionadas que se sintiesen ambas gemelas, el americano sólo negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que se encontraba bien.

—Es sólo que… tengo algo de calor —mintió con sagacidad cuando las vio por el rabillo del ojo. No obstante, malinterpretándolo tan bien como ameritaba la situación, Mia y Tia se dirigieron una mirada tan cómplice como pícara.

—Deja que te ayudemos —corearon ambas de una forma tan falsamente inocente como divertida.

Antes de poder negarse, el #95 ya tenía las manos de Tia quitándole tranquilamente la campera del uniforme rojo mientras Mia aprovechaba a ir por los pantalones, sin despegar en ningún momento su azulada mirada de la celeste de él, que empezaba a reflejar algo de pánico.

—No, en serio. —Al no poder apartarlas del todo, lo único que atinó a hacer para zafarse de la situación fue tirarse de la cama, cayendo de lado para que el daño no fuese tan brusco—. Han sido _muy, muy_ _lindas conmigo_ pero… creo que debo atender algo primero —se excusó, subiéndose los pantalones como podía mientras recuperaba la prenda que sostenía Tia.

— ¿Es por tu novia? —inquirió primero Mia, confundida.

— ¿Por Sally? —Repitió Lightning, igual de aturdido y con un deje de risa—. Nah…

— ¿Entonces sí eres gay y eso? —cuestionó ahora Tia, alzando hombros con simpleza.

Por más de que el ganador de la Hudson Hornet Piston Cup inició carcajeándose fuertemente ante la pregunta, su risa fue decayendo gradualmente hasta parecer un lamento después de notar la seriedad del asunto.

—Ni una sola palabra de esto, ¿entendido? —dijo tras voltearse a verlas, señalando a una y luego a la otra.

Sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, salió del cuarto una vez tomó las llaves que colgaban de la pared.

 _Más tarde aclararía las cosas con ellas._

* * *

 **S** e suponía que para toda acción siempre había una consecuencia, ¿no? Por ello, en algún momento, la tensión que se mantenía entre ellos debió explotar; con todo el tiempo transcurrido y las demás situaciones de por medio, era difícil creer que nada había pasado entre ellos alguna vez.

Tal vez el primer beso fue un acto inconsciente que pudo considerarse hasta un accidente o descuido por parte de alguno, pero del segundo no cabían dudas de la intencionalidad —y complicidad— de ambos; así sucedía con los demás que le siguieron a esos por más que el panorama no pareció haber cambiado (a pesar de lo amistosa que se hubiese vuelto su rara rivalidad inicial, tanto en cámara como fuera de ella _parcialmente_ ).

— ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es, McQueen?

—Créeme, esto me agrada menos que a ti.

Y ahí estaban, _de nuevo._

Por más resignado y molesto que se viese el rubio, mantenía sus mejillas tan rojas como la campera que trataba de ocultarlas con su cuello en alto. Aún en el solitario y oscuro callejón al que lo había citado —aprovechando la estadía del italiano cerca de California, que se había extendido por cosas de su contrario y otras más que no se dieron a conocer—, el detalle parecía sobresaltar.

— _Davvero?_ Todo tú parecen decir lo contrario —burló, cruzándose de brazos al examinarlo sin pudor alguno—, _ma va bene_ ; Francesco ya está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Agobiado, Lightning suspiró. Aunque el italiano se sintiese perfectamente cómodo con la situación, para él seguía sin tener remedio alguno el punto de codependencia que creía que empezaba a tener.

— ¿Acostumbras acudir a callejones cuando sujetos con dudosas intenciones te llaman cerca de la madrugada? —cuestionó cínicamente por desquitar un poco de su tensión. Sin embargo, su altiva sonrisa, a juego con su pose, duraron menos de lo esperado.

— _Non sapevo che tu avessi "quelli intenzioni"_ , McQueen…

— ¡No me quise referir a eso!

Una carcajada le siguió a la respuesta, volviéndolo a tensar —y a avergonzar— por igual.

— _Sei sicuro?_

Acortando la distancia, Francesco adelantó los pasos necesarios hacia el #95 después de que éste lo hiciese cuando trató de defenderse —mientras apretaba los puños con sus mejillas aún más enrojecidas que antes—, aunque claro, lo suyo había sido totalmente inconsciente.

Al notarlo, desvió la mirada, farfullando maldiciones a su suerte.

—Será mejor que hablemos en tu auto. Y no te emociones; lo digo porque vine en moto para no llamar demasiado la atención —se apresuró a apuntar al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el italiano al codearlo.

— _Come vuoi._

* * *

 **L** o primero que cruzó por su mente al entrar al —para nada— modesto Ferrari que había traído consigo Francesco fue el arrepentirse «sólo por haber llamado a aquel idiota presumido» en primer lugar. No obstante, aunque llegaron a cumplir parte del cometido inicial sin problemas dentro, también estaban por cumplir la otra _y verdadera_ parte de la tarea, cosa que no se podría llevar cómodamente a cabo si no fuese por los vidrios polarizados del coche.

—Hasta cuando le dirás algo a _tuo ragazza,_ McQueen?

Después de succionar uno de sus labios mientras el de ojos celestes terminaba de apartar su camisa negra sin mucho cuidado, el italiano había pasado a ir dejando marcas por alrededor de su cuello, algo tan estratégico como caprichoso y que, sin duda, lo fastidiaría por los días siguientes.

—Sally... Ella ya debe sospechar algo —respondió, clavando su mirada en el techo de la parte trasera cuando sus manos apenas subieron de la expuesta cadera del castaño—; no es tonta…

— _È una ragazza_ con gusto —no pudo evitar burlar, volviendo la vista para verle directamente… y para presumir su arrogante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Evitando corresponderle el gesto, rodó los ojos. Sin embargo, cuando entreabrió los labios para decir algo más con lo que seguir el juego —o cambiar el tema que, posiblemente, comenzaría a incomodarle—, la cavidad fue rápidamente invadida por la lengua del otro, que la recorría tan fiera como gustosa.

Sin perder el ritmo al corresponder, cerró los ojos para deleitarse aún más con la menta y el cappuccino mezclado en sus bocas cuando sus manos recorrían la tonificada espalda el #1; fue entonces que reparó en un _pequeño detalle_ cuando sintió el pantalón más ajustado de lo normal.

«No ahora, maldición...»

Reaccionando de forma similar como con Mia y Tia, trató de apartarlo antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta —por más de que el piloto no estuviese en una situación muy diferente a la suya— aunque, también como pasó con ellas, el gesto tuvo el efecto contrario.

— ¿Francesco va muy rápido, McQueen?

Con una mueca entre dientes, Lightning volvía a debatirse que responder.

—Ya confirmé lo que quería confirmar —comentó, tratando de sonar seguro y casual al decirlo mientras se apoyaba en ambos codos—; al menos, una parte… creo.

Mirando despectivamente la pelvis del rubio tras notar el sonrojo que lo adornó al hablar, sus ojos caobas volvieron sobre los suyos, brillando con más orgullo que antes.

— _Veramente non avresti notato prima?_

Lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era que, sólo para evitar ese tipo de situaciones molestas en un futuro, empezaría a considerar el quedarse con Sally por más tiempo. De cualquier forma, tampoco pudo concentrarse por mucho tiempo más cuando, nuevamente, los labios italianos empezaron a pasearse sobre su piel al mismo tiempo que sus manos se adentraban en su pantalón.

Sin duda, más adelante tendría que dar muy buenas explicaciones para el porqué de varias cosas.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Para todos los problemas y variaciones que tuve con este capítulo... siento que quedó con un cuarto de la calidad de lo que merecía el 'Making out' ¬3¬ (aunque la mayoría de los capítulos siento que quedan con la mitad de lo que merecen x3) pero como siempre, mi capacidad para obedecer órdenes directas & hacer cosas algo decentes es nula BD mientras que mi inspiración hace lo que quiere ****—a la prueba está la aparición de las gemelas** **— ¬w¬... así que soy caso perdido u3úu.**

 **Mañana~, un nuevo tema —al cual subestimo sin siquiera tener razón— por el cual regresaré a molestar~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	13. Comiendo helado

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Oficialmente... me ahogo en un vaso con agua~ (?) y sigo sin poder escribir 'de día' -/-u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#13:  
Comiendo helado.**_

* * *

— **E** stá muy frío.

Por más obvia que fuese esa acotación, Lightning no pudo evitar comentarlo apenas probó parte de la crema con granola de su postre.

Sentado frente a él, Francesco sonrió burlescamente al terminar de beber el vino tinto de su copa.

— _È un gelato,_ _cosa ti aspettavi?_ —preguntó, volviendo a verle llevar una cucharada del Banana Split a sus labios.

—Algo de menos "calidad" —repuso inmediatamente el corredor de Radiator Springs, devolviendo la mirada con picardía cuando trató de molestarle en vano.

— _Siamo nel miglior ristorante in tutta Italia_ —presumió antes de pedirle al camarero otra ronda de bebidas con un simple gesto con la mano—, no podía ser de otra forma, McQueen.

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hubiese habido otra excepción a la regla —insistió Lightning mientras le señalaba con la cuchara, nuevamente animado tras saborear tanto la mermelada como la fresa helada—; y créeme, sé de qué hablo.

—Y Francesco también —añadió con un guiño, provocando que el rubio rodase los ojos cuando el empleado se acercó para rellenar ambas copas.

—Lo que digas.

Aunque para el castaño fue obvio que Lightning le había dado la razón sin importarle en absoluto, no pudo dejar pasar el detalle cuando notó el aniñado brillo en sus ojos celestes cada vez que disfrutaba un nuevo bocado del helado sin molestarse en disimular mucho. Sí, sabía que el rubio tenía cierta debilidad por las cosas dulces —entre otras cosas—, pero le seguía pareciendo curiosa la forma en la que se manifestaba ese gusto en particular.

Alzando una ceja, bajó la vista hacia su propio postre, _increíblemente_ más modesto que el de su novio: un pequeño _tiramisù_ —con amaretto— que ni siquiera había probado, y el cual sólo había pedido por no poder haber elegido el de _zabaione_ acompañado con licor de café; conduciría de vuelta, algo responsable se suponía que debía ser… además de que, por capricho, no dejaría que Lightning condujese en su lugar.

Casi con aburrimiento, tomó la plateada cuchara para probarlo. Sin embargo, una vez lo degustó, carraspeó un poco para opacar la sonrisa que se había dibujado segundos antes en su rostro.

— ¿Quién lo diría? El tiramisú te gustó más de lo que creí. —Por más rápido que había sido para fingir, el #95 había alcanzado a ver su reacción—. Sabía que lo haría, pero eras demasiado terco para haberlo probado antes —siguió, tan cómodo como divertido.

—Sólo dices eso porque querías tener una excusa para probarlo después de acabar con el tuyo, McQueen —respondió con arrogancia natural el italiano, dejando la cuchara sobre el plato para poder cruzarse de brazos una vez apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Bromeas, ¿no? —Imitando el primer gesto, apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre la mesa para poder acercarse un poco—. En casa, visito todos los días la cafetería local para pedir un café diario. Un postre de café ya no es tan especial.

—Entonces Francesco disfrutará solo _suo dessert mentre_ tú… sigues con _quella cosa_ —agregó despectivamente con otro gesto, logrando borrar su mueca confiada.

—Muy gracioso —comentó después de reír pausada, forzosa y sarcásticamente—. También Francesco podría regresar solo a su casa.

— _A causa di un tiramisú?_ —Burló, negando con la cabeza—. McQueen, _bambini_ como tú no pueden con _cose adulte_ ; ya deberías saberlo.

Ignorando olímpicamente tanto a lo que —posiblemente— se refería como al sonrojo por su ego herido, rebufó cuando sus cejas bajaron.

—Definitivamente sabes cómo arruinar una buena noche —gruñó sin quitarle la vista de encima. No obstante, por más molesto que estuviera, la tensa línea de sus labios comenzó a curvarse de lado—. Bueno… Más de una.

— _Che ne dici?_

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero —retrucó con traviesa malicia, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no creo que quieras que los demás se enteren, ¿no? —susurró del mismo modo, fingiendo el disimular señalar a las demás personas a su alrededor.

Por más verdad o mentira —dependiendo del punto de vista— que fuese, Francesco ni se inmutó; siguió compitiendo con la pícara mirada de Lightning en vez de dar respuesta alguna.

— _È ridicolo_ —gruñó pero, antes de acercarle el plato con el postre de mala gana, el otro le detuvo.

— _Tranquillo,_ Francesco —rió, tanto por su mueca confundida como por la exagerada pronunciación—. Sólo haremos un intercambio, ¿sí?

— _Perché si vuole…?_

Interrumpiendo de nuevo, le dejó lo que quedaba de su Banana Split delante antes de poder tomar el plato de tiramisú —casi intacto— para dejarlo en su lugar.

—Me lo agradecerás más tarde —aseguró con un guiño, llevando la cuchara hasta el savoiardi superior, mas no lo probó; acercó lo más que pudo la cucharada hacia el #1, que aparentaba no entender nada para su propio beneficio—. Agh. Lo justo es que primero emparejes ambos postres…

Dejó que el rubio mantuviera su brazo extendido durante varios segundos, esperando el momento en que sus mejillas fuesen a encenderse tan rápido como de costumbre pero, cuando el momento llegó y su mueca comenzó a irritarse, en vez de tomar la cuchara para probar por sí mismo el tiramisú, lo comió directamente de ahí para causarle mayor incomodidad.

Sólo por si no había quedado conforme con lo anterior, aclaró su garganta y sonrió encantadoramente para hablar.

— _Grazie, amore mio._

De no haber considerado esa reacción como una de las posibles respuestas de Francesco, Lightning se habría tensado mucho más de lo que hizo… _y eso era mucho decir_. Una cosa era hacer ese tipo de cosas en privado y otra era en público; sin contar que hacían falta más bocados para que la cantidad igualara un poco a la del Banana Split.

Totalmente resignado, suspiró y volvió a cortar un pedazo de tiramisú para repetir el proceso. Aunque supiese lo que buscaba el italiano con todo ese juego, no se dejaría intimidar por un truco tan barato como ese.

« _Ai mali estremi, mali rimedi_ »; por más exagerado —y hasta dramático— que fuese, su absurdo orgullo no podía verlo de otra forma... por mucho que estuviese tentado a resignarse y disfrutarlo _un poco._

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ ¿A alguien más le gusta el _gelato_ ~? _  
_De las tres ideas que tenía para este tema, a último momento cambié de parecer y me decidí por la última que apareció BDu; definitivamente no me llevo con las cosas que parecen simples u.ú...**

 **¿Mañana? El esperado capítulo 14 porque... whoa —acaba de reaccionar para cambiar de tema—, no puedo creer que rápido se pasa el tiempo :'3 (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir (aparte de que las alertas del sitio en estos últimos días... apestan xD)... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

 **PD: Sammie, tenía que hacerte otro homenaje** **—aunque fuese un pequeño guiño** **— en otra historia BD simplemente porque podía~ x3.**


	14. Genderswapped

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Si confían en el vodka con limón para ponerse creativos, piénsenlo de nuevo... También, si quieren pintar algo de verde; _el verde no es un color creativo_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado &, por esta vez, femslash~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#14:  
Genderswapped.**_

* * *

 **M** ientras esperaba desde una de las tantas bancas del _Parco Sempione,_ fingía que hablaba con alguien por teléfono cuando no aparentaba mandar mensajes porque, aún «como anónima» entre tanta gente ahí, seguía llamando la atención de quien fuese que pasara por su lado; pero no era algo como para sorprenderse: aún vestida de forma casual (campera verde con capucha, falda de mezclilla y botas con reverso afelpado para hacer juego con lo superior) Lady McQueen seguía siendo la mejor y más sexy corredora que cualquiera tuviese el placer de conocer…

— _McQueen!_

… antes de a Francesca Bernoulli, su autodenominada rival, _entre otras cosas._

Sobresaltada por culpa del repentino llamado, la rubia apretó ambas manos que sostenían el pequeño celular, tan rojo como sus uñas y labios apretados, después de que casi lo dejara caer. Por disimular un poco, lo guardó distraídamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo cuando volvió la vista por encima de uno de sus hombros, buscando a la italiana.

—Podrías intentar no llamar mucho la atención ahora, ¿no? —Burló al pasar un brazo por el respaldo de la banca cuando terminó por girarse para apreciarla mejor; tanto el short ajustado como la blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver su gabardina beige (abierta) le quedaban _demasiado_ bien a esa presumida, aunque sabía que no era necesario decírselo para que lo supiera—. Se supone que estas salidas son para pasar un rato tranquilo, lejos de las carreras y la competencia.

La castaña rodó los ojos e, ignorando completamente las primeras palabras, se acercó hacia ella para saludarla con un sonoro beso en la mejilla después de haber dado los dos primeros iniciales.

—Pensé que eran porque amabas a Francesca —comentó tan cómoda como pícaramente cuando acomodó uno de sus largos y lacios mechones detrás de su oreja, dejando ver uno de sus zarcillos con forma de relámpago que solía usar a menudo.

Para no hacerse esperar, el primer sonrojo de la cita apareció de forma fugaz.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre decir ese tipo de cosas? —rezongó Lady en un mohín automáticamente después de bajar ambas cejas.

Sin contestar inmediatamente por estar bajo su mirar, tras dar la vuelta a la banca, la de ojos caobas tomó rápidamente sus manos enguantadas entre las suyas para entrelazarlas.

— _Smettere di essere amaro,_ McQueen —contestó casi caprichosamente y, de forma juguetona, pasó únicamente a tratar de que la rubia se pusiese de pie.

No obstante, manteniéndose tan reacia como indiferente por fastidiarla, la #95 se limitó a observarla tironear sus manos sin mover ni un solo músculo más; su cabello, menos lacio y apenas más largo, se mecía parcialmente a la vez que su rostro, grácilmente maquillado con tonalidades tierra para resaltar sus delicadas facciones, parecía ganar un ligero rubor en cada dramático y pequeño esfuerzo dado.

—Trataría… pero no quiero dañar mi reputación —bromeó al curvar sus labios de medio lado, tan orgullosa como de costumbre.

—Francesca tampoco quiere salvar tu reputación —siguió del mismo modo la italiana, adaptando una sonrisa más burlona y arrogante que la de la otra; sin embargo, cuando al fin logró su cometido, la fuerza extra cuando Lady se puso de pie provocó que ésta cayese encima suyo, dejándolas entre el caminillo que rodeaba el parque y el cuidado césped que predominaba todo el lugar.

— ¿Era necesario esto?

Quejándose mientras se separaba —por más de permanecer con una pequeña sonrisa resaltando en su bronceado rostro—, apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza para que su cabello (peinado mayoritariamente hacia un lado) ocultara a los demás tanto su propio rostro como el de Francesca.

— _Cosa?_ —Tras fingir inocencia, rió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos—. _Questo?_

Lady sólo rodó los ojos, divertida, y se acercó nuevamente para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de tratar de ponerse de pie.

—Cuando quieras un beso, no andes tirando a las personas que te gustan —apuntó burlonamente cuando se sentó a su lado, aún sabiendo que aquel consejo ni ella misma lo emplearía _nunca_ —. ¿Sabes? Es algo raro, incluso para ti —agregó con picardía a la vez que se encogía los hombros, fingiendo no importarle el asunto.

— _Perché non posso?_ —Curioseó, incorporándose con rapidez mientras se acomodaba el revuelto cabello con una mano—. Francesca sabe bien que eso te gusta, McQueen.

De haber estado menos atenta, la de ojos celestes se habría atragantado con su propia saliva.

— ¿Quieres arruinar todo el día que tenemos delante _tan pronto_? —contestó rápidamente, queriendo adelantarse al calor que se iba acumulando en sus ya infladas mejillas.

Con un dulce beso, la #1 borró parte de la expresión de berrinche de su novia. Por más de que el rubor natural —que le quedaba mucho mejor que el maquillado— permaneció, no se quejaría de ello.

— _Andiamo._ —Poniéndose de pie y limpiando parte de su ropa descuidadamente, extendió una mano hacia la rubia para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sonriendo de lado—. No te quedarás en Italia por mucho tiempo más, _certo?_

Aunque no le agradaba mucho el recordarlo, la italiana tenía razón (otra cosa por la que tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello); con la última carrera de la temporada ya hecha en Europa, era muy posible que tuviese que regresar a su casa en Radiator Springs durante esa misma semana.

Suspiró y, desviando la vista, terminó por aceptar el gesto para ponerse de pie de una buena vez.

—No siempre te saldrás con la tuya, ¿escuchaste? —reprochó con fingida molestia cuando le volvió a ver, levantándose mientras cuidaba que su falda no se levantase.

—Pero Francesca siempre gana —fue su respuesta, tan simple como honesta y burlona, al abrazarla por la cintura cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para dejarse llevar.

Quizá, de no tener algo de razón en eso, ambas no estarían en esa situación; después de todo, Lady no podía explicarse de otra forma el haber accedido a salir con alguien tan peculiar como ella por más insistente que fuese, aunque no tuviese planes de hacérselo saber medianamente pronto.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Por más de que haya quedado más corto de lo que quería... si lo forzaba habría quedado peor de lo que ya quedó BD, sin contar que me arriesgaba a salir del límite del día~ (?), por lo que me conformé con dejar una referencia no-tan-secreta durante él -/w/- de la canción que escuchaba al iniciarlo (porque, a la mitad, terminé queriéndola usar para otro fandom x3u).**

 **Otro rutinario episodio~ aparecerá mañana; seguramente, por la tarde/noche; todo depende de mi inestable estado anímico ¬w¬ (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	15. En un estilo de ropa diferente

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ ¡Notas rápidas porque hoy tengo menos de 10 minutos para cumplir con el tiempo :'D!**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobos Drabbles/Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado y... de nuevo, AU (que podría estar o no relacionado con el otro capítulo de AU colegial~, por el tema de las edades y eso 9w9).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#15:  
En un estilo de ropa diferente.**_

* * *

 **S** ólo por presumir, aparcó su roja Vespa Retro lentamente para que, quien lo viese, envidiase tanto su vehículo como su ocasional apariencia.

Dejando el casco a un lado, pasó una mano por su engominado cabello azabache para asegurarse de que siguiese peinado hacia atrás y, una vez comprobando eso, su vista quedó puesta en el pelirrojo de mecha rubia que hablaba —bastante— animado con sus dos mejores amigos: una hermosa rubia platinada de uniforme y un campesino; aunque era fácil de deducir tanto por su marcado acento como por la ropa estilo cowboy que llevaba puesta, lo sabía con seguridad porque ya había tenido oportunidad de _hablar_ con _el chico de la grúa_ antes.

«¿Acaso no tiene más expectativas?»

Con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro con tirantes, se aproximó hacia el grupo, no sin antes agradecer y devolver halagos por cortesía de la gente alrededor.

— _Ciao,_ McQueen —saludó, interrumpiendo casualmente cuando el sonriente moreno parecía arreglar una cita entre el pelirrojo y la chica—. _Spero di aver arrivato troppo tardi._

— ¡Señor Fantochesco!

Mucho antes de que Lightning pudiese reaccionar para pedir —o exigir, en realidad— una explicación, Mater ya lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, literalmente. Sonreía con simpatía, como era usual, cuando se giró a ver al italiano, que se había cruzado de brazos al imitar la mueca con soberbia.

Bastante indignado, volvió su vista hacia Sally, pero no mejoró nada; ella desviaba la vista, sonriendo torpemente mientras se sonrojaba o acomodaba su cabello medio recogido.

«¿Es en serio?»

Sus ojos, casi abiertos de par en par, delataron la pregunta que se formulaba mentalmente cuando volvió a verle.

— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —preguntó Mater después de la pequeña bienvenida por su parte, ya que el pelirrojo forzaba un poco su incómoda sonrisa mientras Sally se mantenía tranquila.

—Sí, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Francesco? —curioseó recelosamente Lightning, cruzando los brazos por encima del inicio de camisa a cuadros que dejaba ver su negra chaqueta cerrada, esa misma que combinaba con las botas de motociclista que dejaban ver su blue jean.

— _La bella signorina_ Sally me invitó a la fiesta del ayuntamiento —respondió con un ademán al señalarla, que fue seguido de un coqueto guiño.

— ¿Y no tenías nada mejor que hacer? —insistió nuevamente el pelirrojo al alzar una ceja, variando su tono y su semblante a uno más inquisidor hasta que un ligero codazo lo distrajo.

— _Letritas_ , ¿podrías ser un poco más amable? —Como siempre, Sally trataba de calmar los ánimos; ya estuviese en clase o no, seguía comportándose como la delegada a la que el grupo había elegido—. Sé cuánto te gusta esta celebración, y lo importante que es para ti y para Doc… ¿pero qué mejor ocasión que ésta para que Francesco y tú se hagan amigos de una vez? —finalizó con una sonrisa, tomándole de las manos.

—Sí, McQueen; Francesco pensó que querrías descansar un poco de todo eso de "la competencia" —comentó casi instantáneamente el italiano—. De otra forma, no se hubiera vestido tan… _così_.

Sin estar del todo convencido, el de la mecha rubia pasó su mirada por el atuendo del de ojos caobas que, a pesar de no entrar del todo en estilo de la fiesta (que, por lo general solía ser de rockabilly), tampoco estaba del todo discordante gracias a la camisa de manga corta y a cuadros rojos —mientras la de él era de manga larga y monocromática) que llevaba debajo de un par de tirantes tan negros como su pantalón o los zapatos Oxford.

Después de volver la vista hacia Sally y Mater, que lo miraban, expectantes, no parecía tener más opción que aceptar.

—Sólo será un rato —soltó con resignación al bajar los hombros— y si haces algo estúpido, como de costumbre, en vez de echarte de la fiesta tendrás que admitir frente a todos que soy mejor que tú en todo —apuntó con una pequeña pero orgullosa sonrisa luego de apartar sus manos de las de la rubia para señalarle.

— _In tutto?_ —repitió pero, por más serio que pareciese, el porte burlón no lo podía disimular con nada.

—En todo —sentenció con firmeza Lightning a la vez que se acercaba, extendiendo su mano hacia él—. ¿Trato hecho?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el de cabello azabache la estrechó.

— _D'accordo._

Ya fuesen por las chispas que parecían saltar entre los ojos de ambos cuando sellaron el trato o por algo más que no resultó tan obvio, Sally reprimió un pequeño suspiro.

—Nunca has tenido la sensación de que algo saldrá terriblemente mal, ¿Mater? —preguntó por lo bajo, aún manteniendo una apacible sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Mal? —Asombrado y sin entender a qué se refería la chica, la volteó a ver—. ¿Qué podría salir mal si McQueen y el Señor Fantochesco tratan de hacerse amigos en la fiesta de Doc, Sally?

Por mucho que intuía la respuesta, la rubia ya no estaba tan segura como antes de haber hecho lo correcto al invitar al italiano a la fiesta anual del ayuntamiento.

* * *

— **S** ólo… míralos.

Sin esforzarse en aparentar que no le importaba, Lightning los miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras, distraídamente, tomaba uno de los vasos servidos en la mesa en la que estaba sentado junto a Mater.

— ¿A quiénes? —preguntaba perdidamente el moreno al buscar entre la gente reunida al par a que el pelirrojo mantenía vigilados—. ¿Hablas de Doc y…?

—No, Mater —interrumpió cansadamente al rodar los ojos; sin embargo, cuando fue a darle un sobro a lo que creyó que era soda, terminó escupiendo algo del whiskey que le quemó la garganta—. ¡Agh! ¡Maldición!

—Tú estás celoso.

Al instante que su mejor amigo dijo certeramente eso, él dejó de toser _por casi ahogarse_ con aquella bebida.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Respondió, y al menos su mueca de confusión fue genuina—. ¿De quién podría estar celoso? —siguió, comenzando a dudar un poco.

—No lo sé… —Divertido, el chico cowboy alzó hombros—. Tal vez podrías estar celoso porque el Señor Fantochesco se lleva demasiado bien con la señorita Sally y con Doc…

—En primer lugar, eso sería envidia, Mater —corrigió con obviedad— y, en segundo: no, no estoy celoso ni envidioso de que Francesco…

— _Cosa dice,_ McQueen?

—No ahora…

En vez de ver al de cabello azabache, que había aparecido a un lado suyo, Lightning sólo dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, asegurándose de darle la espalda. No obstante, Mater, obviando sin querer la mueca resignada del muchacho (y sus leves gruñidos), sólo se volvió hacia el italiano con naturalidad.

—McQueen sólo decía que no estaba celoso de que te llevaras bien con la bella Sally y con Doc —contestó, codeando a su mejor amigo con cierta complicidad resaltada al guiñarle el ojo.

— _Geloso?_ —repitió con tanta curiosidad como picardía que sólo se incrementó cuando el pelirrojo se incorporó con intenciones de negarlo todo—. A Francesco no le sorprende; él es asombroso…

—Y está muy cerca de hacer alguna tontería —agregó con tono retador, apartando el codo con el que Mater seguía golpeándolo sin siquiera verlo.

— _Perché?_ —Con fingida sorpresa mezclada con inocencia, alzó ambas cejas—. _Per_ saludar a _tuo papà_ o hablar con _la bella_ Sally?

Por más molesto que le fuese su tono arrogante —que rebasaba con creces al propio— Lightning no dijo nada. Tampoco cuando el italiano se acercó para susurrarle, burlón, algo a su oído; en ese entonces, lo único que Mater pudo presenciar sin llegar a entenderlo del todo, fue que el color en el rostro del menor había adquirido la misma tonalidad que la de la tintura de su cabello.

—No digas nada, ¿sí? —le pidió casi en un hilillo de voz, dejándose caer sobre la mesa de nuevo después de asegurarse de que Francesco se hubiese marchado a donde fuese que iría.

—Tranquilo, McQueen —sonrió relajadamente Mater—. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si le dijera a Doc que sales en secreto con el Señor Fantochesco mientras la señorita Sally ha fingido ser tu novia todo este tiempo?

Antes de poder dedicarle una mirada asesina —como era su intención original—, cuando volvió la vista hacia el moreno todo el color que tenía se perdió inmediatamente.

— ¿Quieres decir algo ahora, niño?

Con total resignación, volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus brazos extendidos y la mesa.

—Sólo quiero que la tierra me trague, Doc —bufó capricho y pesadamente.

Después de una salida así, realmente su compensación debía ser mejor que una absurda confesión.

Con algo de suerte, en los días que pasaría encerrado en su habitación —por voluntad propia— podría ocurrírsele alguna.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Se suponía que esto sería más corto y, sin embargo, se alargó unas cuantas palabras más y perdió todo el poco sentido que tenía cuando noté la hora :'Du. Además, ya que cambiarían de estilo, quise aprovechar y probar cómo sería un Lightning rojo con un Francesco pelinegro BD (?). ¿Errores? Veré si los corrijo luego x3u.**

 **Mañana un nuevo & ridículo capítulo~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	16. En rituales matutinos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Nuevo capítulo~ tan absurdo como siempre, pero con la novedad de estar listo temprano (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#16:  
En rituales matutinos.**_

* * *

 **A** ún sin ninguna alarma puesta o por culpa del jet lag, despertó idealmente temprano. Para su suerte, los rayos de sol apenas se colaban por culpa de la persiana mal cerrada de la habitación y daban directamente hacia su rostro, en especial en la zona de los ojos.

Con pereza, tapó parte de su rostro con la mano libre para evitar la molesta luz pero, al darse cuenta de que no serviría de nada al intentar volver a dormir, pasó el brazo por encima de su pareja para alcanzar a ciegas el celular puesto sobre aquella mesita de noche, que ejercía como el reloj de ambos a falta de uno digital en la habitación. Obviamente, los golpes del tanteo despertaron —y molestaron— al rubio que yacía a su lado, acurrucado al borde derecho de su cama; mas no hizo nada aparte de entrecerrar los ojos con molestia, apretar la almohada a la que estaba aferrada sus manos y maldecir internamente hasta que Francesco logró dar con el móvil.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió como el otro dejó de rodearlo con ambos brazos para sentarse, aún con el teléfono entre las manos. Por más de que le desagradó no sentir ese calor extra sobre su piel, suspiró quedadamente al tratar de dormirse de nuevo; no tenía idea exacta de qué hora y tampoco de qué día era (¿martes? ¿O miércoles quizá? _A lo mejor era sábado_ …) pero sabía que de ser un día importante, el italiano se lo haría saber de todos modos.

Cuando volvió a dejar el celular sobre su respectivo lugar, besó suavemente la comisura de los labios antes de acomodarse al borde de la cama, ahogando un bostezo con la mano que no apartaba las sábanas de su lado. Aún sin haberlo destapado, Lightning se asomó por encima de su recubierto hombro para verlo, aunque sólo se sirvió para comprobar como el castaño se ponía vagamente de pie para vestirse y, luego, dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Teniendo la cama para él sólo, sonrió placenteramente al refugiarse entre la calidez de las cobijas.

Hasta que Francesco se despabilara del todo, gozaría de la paz que tanto merecía y necesitaba.

* * *

 **T** an cómodo había quedado que, cuando no lo notó, quedó dormido. Por eso fue que al salir de la cama se apresuró a repetir la rutina que compartía con el italiano, sólo que dejando el vestirse —al menos, más parcialmente— hasta el final por aquella ocasión.

Dando saltos al colocarse el zapato café que le hacía falta, miró la hora en el reloj mucho antes de recordar agarrar su celular, que vibraba sobre la mesa en busca de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente lo hizo, ignoró completamente el wallpaper —seguramente, cambiado por Francesco cuando él no se dio cuenta— para pasar directamente a la parte de mensajería… o donde demonios estuviesen agrupándose los constantes mensajes que llegaban.

Revisando aquello mientras bajaba las escaleras con notoria somnolencia que quería hacer pasar por indiferencia, refregó uno de sus ojos con la mano libre, teniendo un poco de cuidado con tropezar —y todo eso— al bajar; aunque apenas reaccionó ante el emisor de los mensajes, esa mano pasó a ser la que golpease su frente, dejándola marcada con el mismo tono rojo de la chaqueta que solía usar encima de la remera negra que, en esos momentos, era su única prenda superior.

—No sé por qué estas cosas me siguen sorprendiendo —se comentó, totalmente resignado por más frustrado que quisiese sentirse (o verse).

Guardó el móvil en uno de los bolsillos del holgado pantalón sin molestarse en cambiar la estúpida foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla pero, al bloquearlo, notó que esa no había sido la única que había cambiado el piloto de Fórmula durante el supuesto descuido.

Con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas haciéndole juego con la marca de su frente, procuró forzar una sonrisa mientras se le ocurría alguna razón para no mandarlo directamente al infierno —en el mejor de los casos— hasta que un agradable aroma se cruzó por delante de sus fosas nasales, distrayéndolo por completo de esos últimos pensamientos.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Haciéndose creer que era más por desconfianza que por curiosidad, Lightning se encaminó silenciosamente hacia la cocina, que fue de donde dedujo que debía de provenir el particular olor.

— _Buongiorno_ , McQueen —le saludó con media sonrisa antes de volverse hacia el plato en el que vertía cuidadosamente algo de salsa—. _Hai dormito bene?_

—Creo que sí —respondió, entre confundido y sorprendido cuando pasaba una mano por su nuca— pero… ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, en la cocina?

Sin necesidad de verle, Francesco dejó escapar una risa burlona a la vez que terminaba de darle los detalles finales a la comida.

— _Gnocchi?_ —Contestó, señalándoselos con un leve ademán con la cabeza—. A menos de que te parezcan otra cosa…

—No, no es eso —negó al instante, terminando por aproximarse a su lado—. Sólo quería saber por qué te molestabas en preparar un almuerzo cuando hay comida casi pronta en el refrigerador y comida instantánea en la alacena —explicó con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros al apoyarse contra la parte libre de la encimera más cercana.

—Variar es bueno, Francesco creyó que lo sabías —comentó intencionalmente al verle por el rabillo del ojo; por eso, cuando distinguió que Lightning replicaría pronto, se aseguró de seguir rápido—, y también creyó que te gustaría tener algo listo para cuando despertaras… Aunque realmente te tardaste más de lo planeado.

—Hoy me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta —se excusó mientras cruzaba los brazos, igualmente rojo que antes— pero… no tenías que molestarte _de nuevo_ con preparar algo —agregó por lo bajo, ya con la vista desviada.

— ¿Acaso quieres tratar de detener a Francesco? —preguntó, burlón. También cruzando ambos brazos por encima del pecho, caminó hasta quedar frente a él—. Porque, _mentre_ esté _qui,_ tendrías que esforzarte para ganarle.

Tras el pequeño aviso dado, volvió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios que, por más de tomarle desprevenido, no logró sobresaltar al rubio como en otras veces. No obstante, igual de satisfecho con la no-reacción, el italiano volvió a dirigirse hacia los ñoquis para separar la ración en los dos relucientes platos acomodados en la cercanía.

Por más de que ese tipo de cosas sucediesen —prácticamente— todos los días desde que empezaron «a practicar como sería el vivir juntos», Lightning no podía dejar de desear lograr levantarse antes de él para poder sorprenderlo de igual forma, aunque poner alguna alarma fuese trampa.

Sin duda, debería esforzarse… porque una pequeña competencia así no podría estar del todo mal, ¿cierto?

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Para esto... no tengo excusa xD. Simplemente, salió así de raro u/o... y posiblemente el siguiente tema, que estaría algo relacionado a éste... quede peor y/o con fluff (?) si no cambio de opinión a último momento 9w9u.**

 **La nueva tontería estará pronta para mañana~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	17. Spooning

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Yo también estoy sorprendida... Sí, quería actualizar temprano... ¿pero hacerlo a las 6 de la mañana, cuando apenas termino el capítulo? _¿Qué clase de persona soy~?_**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado y... posiblemente, ubicado unos pocos días antes del capítulo anterior uwu/.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#17:  
Spooning.**_

* * *

— **N** o sé cómo pudiste convencerme de esto.

Con la frente pegada a la de él, el color en sus mejillas apenas era visible gracias a la tenue luz que brindaba la lámpara de la mesita de noche, en la que distraídamente posaba su mirada para no observar al italiano que lo abrazaba por la cintura, oculta por el edredón superior y las demás sábanas debajo de ésta. Si la situación ya se le hacía lo bastante vergonzosa por sí sola, el tener que lidiar con su presuntuosa mueca no ayudaba a aligerar la tensión ni la pena que le embargaban.

—McQueen, es obvio que no te puedes resistir a Francesco —sonrió antes de besarlo con naturalidad—; esa es la única razón que necesitas conocer.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de esto —gruñó, buscando darle la espalda para seguir evitando su mirada—, no más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo —murmuró cuando sintió con claridad como el castaño se aferraba a su cuerpo, logrando estremecerlo involuntariamente.

— _Mentire non è necesario_ —burló, acercando su rostro hasta el cuello del rubio, por más incómodo que éste pareciese ante el acercamiento—. _Solamente dormirmo, certo?_

—A eso me refiero —comentó, suspirando y apartando aún más la mirada mientras, perdido, dibujaba un círculo en la superficie del colchón—. Podría ser realmente incómodo…

— _Il cosa?_ —Preguntó con la sorpresa que no llegó a disimular, separándose un poco para poder apreciar mejor al otro corredor—. ¿El acostarnos juntos?

—Exacto —respondió, volviéndose a dar la vuelta para verlo. Con las cejas arqueadas, lucía algo preocupado—. Para mí podría estar bien pero… ¿a ti no se te hace un poco raro esto de tomarse un respiro para…?

Un nuevo beso casto calló sus inseguridades.

— ¿Crees que si a Francesco no le pareciese bien, te lo habría sugerido? —inquirió son simpatía tras separarse, aún apoyando un brazo para tener una postura más erguida que la de su novio.

—Sólo por fastidiarme… no me sorprendería. —Lightning volvió a hablar por lo bajo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, pero no por el frío por culpa de no llevar remera puesta; bajo esas condiciones, por lo íntimo del momento, no le preocupaba mostrarse tan inseguro como realmente se sentía.

— _Bene_.

Después de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, el italiano optó por ponerse de pie. A pesar de que no se alcanzara a apreciar sus facciones, no lucía ni siquiera molesto o triste al hacerlo; tampoco, cuando le dio la espalda por dirigirse al clóset.

— ¿Qué haces ahora? —demandó saber el #95, tratando de recuperarse de lo anterior al sentarse rápidamente para clavar su vista en su nuca.

—Si lo que necesitas es ir más lento, McQueen… Francesco puede dormir en el sofá de la sala hasta que te sientas listo —explicó con su típica sonrisa burlona después de haber encontrado un cobertor extra entre las cosas del rubio.

Apretando el reverso de su frazada, Lightning bajó la vista y pareció asentir mientras seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior al debatirse si debería decir algo más o hacer algo al respecto.

—Eso… podría ayudar —terminó por decir con una pequeña pero forzada sonrisa, sintiéndose completamente estúpido cuando volvió la vista hacia el piloto de Fórmula, que ya no parecía tan sorprendido como antes.

— _Tutti pronti, quindi. —_ Con el último beso de la noche, Francesco se despidió del americano antes de quedarse unos momentos en el umbral de la habitación—. _Buona notte, e sogni d'oro…, darling —_ agregó de forma burlona únicamente al final, segundos antes de irse.

Se hubiese quedado para presenciar cómo, altamente frustrado, Lightning se dejaría caer en la cama segundos antes de que chillara caprichosamente al comenzar a maldecir su suerte; pero eso no era necesario, desde el pasillo lo había podido apreciar —y disfrutar—con claridad.

* * *

 **D** ando vueltas de un lado al otro, su propia cama le parecía exageradamente grande y fría. Consideró que podría ser culpa de la calefacción rota pero, muy en el fondo, aceptaba que su inconsciente no le dejaba conciliar el sueño por culpa de la ridícula situación de antes; al menos, había llegado a esa conclusión después de haberse quedando mirando el techo por alrededor de veinte minutos.

Sin encontrar otra solución factible —que no involucrase el cambio de apariencia e identidad, todo relacionado a una fuga a otro país—, hizo a un lado las sábanas con brusquedad para así levantarse casi de forma automática, de lo contrario, era más posible que se arrepintiera por el camino… o de que el sueño al fin atacara en el momento menos indicado.

Entre medios de bostezos, se encaminó hasta la planta baja de su casa, prácticamente, arrastrando los pies para asentar aún más su estado de zombie somnoliento. Sin embargo, toda la actuación pasó a segundo plano cuando llegó al sofá en donde Francesco yacía profundamente dormido. De no conocerlo tan bien —y de creerse completamente capaz de reconocerlo cuando fingía estar dormido… _la mayoría de las veces_ — su lado desconfiado podría haberle advertido que todo era una trampa en la que había caído en picada; pero ese no fue el caso. Hasta encontró algo adorable verle tan… _no tan él_ enfrente suyo; casi parecía normal.

Ignorando la sonrisa boba que se instaló en su rostro ante el último pensamiento, se acercó hasta el mueble y, con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible, se situó entre el cuerpo de Francesco (recostado bocabajo) y el respaldo del sofá. También ignoró lo cursi que se sintió cuando le abrazó por la espalda al ponerse más cómodo en el pequeño espacio que le quedaba.

—Mañana me arrepentiré de esto—murmuró con el tono más bajo que pudo articular mientras ocultaba el enrojecido rostro al mismo tiempo que doblaba un poco las piernas para delinear más la silueta del italiano— pero _grazie_ , _stronzo —_ completó sin poder evitar reír un poco al aferrarse más a él—. _Sogni d'oro_ para ti también _…, darling._

Estando consciente de todo, el castaño sólo sonrió con tanto orgullo como con satisfacción, mas no quiso hacer ni decir nada para «no arruinar el momento», como diría Lightning.

Al menos, su primera noche juntos —de ese modo— no había sido tan mala como pensó que podría ser gracias a su gran historial de peleas recurrentes y sin sentido. Y no podía pedir nada mejor... sin recibir un golpe a cambio.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Por más de que quería hacerlo menos bobo que el anterior... no se pudo xD, ¿y qué puedo decir? Empecé de madrugada para tener algo que continuar cuando me levantase... y esto salió del insomnio inducido .w.u, por lo que los posibles errores también los corregiré luego u/u.**

 **¡Mañana el tema #18 estará online también~!**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	18. Haciendo algo juntos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Cuando más fácil parece algo, más me cuesta hacerlo BDu.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#18:  
Haciendo algo juntos.**_

* * *

— ¿ _ **P**_ _erché_ tenemos que cuidar al _cane, oggi_?

Con la mirada puesta sobre el West Highland Terrier, Francesco lo señalaba mientras el pequeño cachorro se agazapaba y movía la cola cuando, ocasionalmente, le ladraba para llamar su atención.

—Sí, sé que "estás de paso" y todo eso que siempre dices cuando vienes de visita… pero Sally estará ocupada y dijo que es parte de mi responsabilidad cuidarlo cuando ella no puede —contestó Lightning al ponerse de cuclillas, acariciando las orejas del pequeño que, efusivo, comenzaba a lamerlo después de haberse puesto a girar torpemente.

— _Parte della vostra responsabilità?_ —Repitió sin mucha emoción, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Ambos compartían al _cucciolo o cosa_?

—Fue una loca idea que tuvimos cuando aún salíamos —explicó simple y brevemente, alzando hombros. No obstante, al cargar al terrier, su pequeña sonrisa cobró un tinte burlón cuando le miró por el rabillo del ojo—, nada por lo que tengas que ponerte celoso.

—No me hagas reír, McQueen. —Devolviendo la mueca casi por reflejo, rodó los ojos—. Necesitarás algo mejor para poner _geloso_ a Francesco.

— ¿Y quién dijo que quería eso? —Siguió con una pequeña risa divertida cuando el cachorro continuó lamiendo su mejilla, entusiasmado—. Sólo te comenté que tendría que cuidar a Bolt por el resto del día, y luego te molestaste "sin razón".

— _Primo_ , Francesco tampoco está molesto… —apuntó, pero más serio que estuviese, al final terminó arqueando una ceja y carcajeando altivamente—. _E, in secondo luogo,_ ¿Bolt? _Davvero?_

—Hey, a ambos nos gustó el nombre, y así quedó —se defendió; de no haberlo tomado con gracia, un rubor habría cubierto su rostro—. ¿Por qué no tratas de ser su amigo también? Bolt no te morderá… creo.

Sin embargo, cuando el americano le pasó al pequeño, ya fuese por la emoción o por alguna rara casualidad del destino, éste se orinó apenas el castaño lo tomó en brazos.

Para disimular su risa, lo único que pudo hacer fue emitir un «eww» cuando vio la mancha amarilla sobre la camisa blanca.

— _Sapevate che sarebbe successo?_

—No —contestó con toda solemnidad, evitando cualquier cosa que delatara la gracia del momento—, pero lo mejor será que te vayas a cambiar cuanto antes.

* * *

 **R** egresando con una remera roja puesta —obviamente, de Lightning— tras dejar en lavadora la suya, no esperó encontrar al rubio, después de dar vueltas por la casa, tratando de bañar al terrier en su propia bañera. ¿Acaso los perros no se bañaban en el patio, con la regadera?

— _Devo chiedere che succede?_ —curioseó desde el umbral de la puerta, recostándose ahí para observarles mejor.

—Bolt necesitaba un baño —avisó, devolviendo la mirada con el rostro parcialmente empapado y, aún así, sonriendo aniñadamente desde el borde de la tina en la que estaba sentado—. Al parecer, después de hacer esa gracia sobre ti, creyó que era buena idea saltar en los charquitos que dejó en la cocina…

— _Credo che il cane è intelligente come te,_ McQueen.

—En vez de quedarte a insultar, podrías tratar de ayudarme un poco, ¿no lo crees? —rezongó, tratando en vano de que el cachorro dejase de salpicar hacia todos lados parte de la espuma que invadía su blanco pelaje.

— ¿Y si Francesco se opusiera? —burló sin alguna intención de moverse.

—Confío en mis habilidades para hacerte cambiar de opinión —bromeó con tranquilidad cuando buscaba el acondicionador canino con la mirada.

Sin decir nada, el castaño alzó hombros con cierta resignación. Sin embargo, apenas una pequeña idea cruzó su mente, sonrió ladinamente.

Acercándose con sigilo mientras el #95 permanecía ensimismado en el can, después de sentarse al borde también, logró abrazarle por la espalda y apoyar el mentón en su hombro.

— _Quando è stato il cambiamento di ruoli?_ —preguntó a su oído, disfrutando del sobresalto del rubio que, por más que trató de disimular, no lo logró del todo.

—Tu barba vuelve a ser rasposa y molesta —comentó como primer cosa que se le ocurrió, hasta que reparó en lo mencionado antes—. ¿Pero de qué roles se supone que hablas?

Por más de que Lightning gruñó al verle por el rabillo del ojo, pronto su expresión molesta se alivianó drásticamente cuando el italiano comenzó a besarlo, distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para que Bolt saltase de la bañera y les hiciera perder el equilibrio, dejándolos a los dos en su lugar.

— _Certamente,_ esta no es la idea que Francesco tenía sobre "un baño juntos" —comentó al exhalar un largo suspiro, dejando que su vista se posara en el techo del cuarto.

—Al menos, deberías agradecer que acabamos en la bañera, juntos —río el rubio, más por resignación que nada.

— _È che non potenavo avere un cane normale?_ —Fastidiado, empezó a quejarse antes de seguir maldiciendo un poco más en completo italiano para no ser entendido. Antes de que el otro pudiese callarlo (con un codazo, o algo más), Bolt había aparecido de vuelta, ésta vez para saltar directamente sobre la entrepierna del mayor.

—Vaya… Realmente le agradas.

Cuando Francesco volvió a verle con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas fruncidas, Lightning no tuvo más opción que soltar la carcajada que se había estado guardando todo ese rato.

* * *

 **A** unque insistiese en no tener días malos —siendo Francesco Bernoulli, ¿cómo tener uno?—, desde que conoció a la «media-mascota» de su novio, no podía dejar de considerar haber tenido su primera vez ese día porque, aparte de arruinar su salida y _sus planes de emergencia_ , aquel —nada— inocente animal le había orinado encima, lo había tirado en una tina cuando ni siquiera ayudó a esa tortura conocida como baño canino, se había _enamorado_ de su pierna (y hasta había dejado cierto regalito al lado de ésta) para terminar dormido sobre su regazo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Bufó mientras cambiaba de canal, preguntándose qué tan peor habría sido todo de haber tenido un Gran Danés en lugar del pequeño West Highland Terrier como mascota.

—Lamento interrumpir su momento íntimo ahora que se están llevando bien —empezó a decir el de ojos celestes, acercándose mientras señalaba su celular de forma despectiva con la mano libre— pero ya es hora de que devuelva a Bolt. Al parecer, Sally salió antes de la oficina.

— _Infine_ —sonrió el italiano, pero al momento de entregar al terrier, vaciló un poco en cuanto le vio dormido, y Lightning lo notó.

— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos con Bolt un tiempo más? —inquirió, tan sereno que pareció burlarse cuando se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá para verles mejor.

—Francesco nunca dijo eso —respondió automáticamente, desviando la mirada apenas notó la sonrisa ladeada del rubio.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez te gustaría que tuviésemos algo de ¿compañía perruna? O como quieras llamarle —comentó sin variar, sólo que encogiéndose de hombros antes de fijar su vista en la pantalla del móvil.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, el piloto de Fórmula por considerar que hacer y el corredor americano por esperar salirse con la suya.

—No dormirá con nosotros, _hai capito?_

— _Capisco._

Sonriente y dándole a «enviar» desde su celular, se dio un pequeño impulso para besar su pómulo antes de volver a incorporarse. Tendría que buscar algo con qué celebrar que Bolt se quedaría con ellos «sólo unos días más».

 _«Te devolveré a Mist en una temporada. De nuevo, gracias por no levantar cargos de secuestro en mi contra por no haberte avisado antes, Sally.»_

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Sólo por si hace falta: Sally llamó 'Mist' al adorable cachorrito pero, como Lightning prefería 'Bolt' para él, es por eso que únicamente él lo llama así cuando ella no está~ (?). _  
_Y aún peor que con el de 'Making out', tuve un fuerte bloqueo que hacía que subiera esto o que no hiciera nada xD (en serio, abrí tres documentos apartes de este y, a la mitad, simplemente no me gustaban u.o)... así que sí, sé cuanto apesta este capítulo ¬w¬u  
**

 **Mañanita~, nuevo tema, nuevo episodio cansino x3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	19. Usando ropa formal

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No voy a mentir~, ya sabía de que iría este capítulo apenas vi la tabla por primera vez x3, _aunque del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#19:  
Usando ropa formal.**_

* * *

 **A** comodó vagamente la moña que combinaba con su perfecto smoking, cerrado y monocromático, después de dejar de comprobar su imagen frente al espejo por quinta o sexta vez. Aparte del aire serio que había adaptado durante la mañana, no había mayor cambio que su cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás por más de que una mecha se empeñase en cruzar, zigzagueante, su frente; a ese paso, creyó ni que con todo el gel del mundo podría ponerla en su lugar, por lo que la dejó ahí, resignado.

Aunque quisiese verse tan relajado como siempre, una pizca de nervios se podía notar en sus brillantes ojos celestes, pero se reconfortaba recordando que no todos los días se encontraba en una iglesia, y menos en una en donde él sería un importante partícipe de la boda que se llevaría a cabo. Cuando nunca se imaginó así, era algo complicado de tomar con naturalidad.

Tratando de aliviar —aunque fuese un poco— la ansiedad que seguía invadiéndolo desde la cena de ensayo, volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro después de relajar los tensos hombros. En un día así, su suerte no sería tan cruel para dejarle hacer el ridículo y arruinar todo el tiempo de preparación, ¿no?

Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Lo único que agradecía es que —hasta el momento— su inconsciente no lo traicionaba así cuando se encontraba frente al volante.

 _Rayos. Tendría algo más de que preocuparse._

— _Nervoso,_ McQueen _?_

Con ese pequeño «saludo», Lightning vislumbró como aquel italiano entró a la habitación a paso calmado y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta; como era de esperase, lucía casi más elegante que el propio rubio con aquel traje verde oscuro, los mocasines cafés que combinaban con el chaleco que no dejaba terminar de ver ni la corbata roja ni la camisa blanca debajo… y su infaltable sonrisa confiada acompañando su expresión momentáneamente apacible.

—No sé qué tanta experiencia tengas en casamientos… pero creí dejar en claro en el ensayo de ayer que es mi primera vez como padrino —respondió con un intento de media sonrisa cuando se giró a verle, buscando disimular la inseguridad—. Hey, no luces tan mal como pensé.

—Francesco cree lo mismo. No te ves tan bien como creía, pero al menos estás decente —contestó burlonamente al acercarse cuando el americano rodaba los ojos, totalmente acostumbrado al tipo de respuestas por parte del piloto de Fórmula, independientemente si hubiesen cámaras o no—. No querías opacar al novio, _vero?_ —agregó para llamar su atención, evitando que Lightning volviese a retocar innecesariamente la pajarita del atuendo.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Río ligeramente, alzando hombros después de que el castaño besara su frente; no quería ni arruinarle ni arruinarse el traje—. Es mi mejor amigo —dijo con una nueva sonrisa al rebuscar cuidadosamente algo en sus bolsillos.

— _Avete gli anelli?_ —Al verlo fruncir un poco las cejas, quiso asegurarse. Si le había pasado durante el ensayo, quedaban posibilidades de que volviese a ocurrir.

—Podría perder los pantalones, pero no los anillos hoy —comentó tan divertido como victorioso después de tantear la caja con ambos, aunque tras ver la mueca que le dedicó inmediatamente el italiano, parpadeó un poco antes de comprender lo mencionado—. No te emociones, no quise referirme a eso —trató de enmendarse, anteponiendo las manos mientras su rostro se iba acalorando por más a la defensiva que estuviese.

—McQueen, Francesco sabe que hoy es el día de tu _caro amico_ ; por más que tomases _più del necessario, come sempre,_ nada pasaría… ni siquiera en los baños durante la recepción de la _festa_.

Curioso —y nuevamente ansioso por lo mencionado—, Lightning enarcó una ceja al verle con detenimiento. Sin embargo, antes de poder separar los labios para preguntar a qué se refería exactamente, un tercero y un cuarto entraron a la habitación.

— ¡McQueen! —Claramente emocionado, Mater se acercó rápidamente hacia el par de corredores, interponiéndose entre ambos sin siquiera notarlo—. ¡Tienes que oír todos los consejos que McMissile me dio para esta noche!

—Apuesto que ayudarán bastante con la _signorina_ Sally —comentó en un intento por ser amistoso, guiñándole el ojo.

—De hecho, Francesco… Mater se casa con Holley, su novia, no con Sally —corrigió despectivamente Lightning, asomándose por un lado del novio con cierto escepticismo, aunque Mater sólo se viese algo confundido por la situación.

— _Mi dispiace, amico_ —se excusó después de reír un poco, palmeando su hombro—. _Buona fortuna con tuo ragazza_ de todos modos.

Una vez dicho eso, el italiano sólo se hizo a un lado, quedando cerca de aquel hombre que le recordaba a James Bond sin razón aparente, mientras el #95 volvía la vista hacia su mejor amigo.

—Eso me encantaría, Mater —respondió, sonriendo sinceramente al centrarse en él. De no haber sido tan platónico, _tal vez_ Francesco se hubiese molestado un poco por ello.

—Ese chico sí que tiene potencial.

Altamente orgulloso al escucharlo relatar en voz alta las propias proezas que le había confiado para una plena luna de miel, Finn se cruzó de brazos al recostarse en el umbral de la puerta mucho antes de que Ramone entrase, para darle los detalles finales a la vestimenta del novio.

Sin dudas, todo saldría perfecto ese día.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Simplemente... tenía que hacer algo así D:, aunque siga siendo totalmente fuera de mi estilo e/é... así que espero que no haya quedado más raro de lo usual~ por más corto que sea en esta ocasión uwu.**

 **Wow... mañana será el día #20 con esto~, comienzo a sentirme un poquitín orgullosa B(.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir (aparte de que al fin podré dejar de escuchar 'May I' de Trading Yesterday BD)... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	20. Bailando

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Sin duda, amo complicar estas cosas ¬w¬u...**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#20:  
Bailando.**_

* * *

 **E** squivando a la mayor cantidad de gente posible y acumulada en los pasillos, logró salir de aquella casona con la excusa de ir al patio a fumar un poco… aunque era demasiado obvio que por el reluciente y elaborado traje que usaba, ni siquiera llevaba consigo algún encendedor.

Importándole poco el desentonar con la demás gente dentro de la fiesta, se quitó la molesta _maschera nobile_ antes de ocupar asiento en una desolada banca que, siendo únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna, lucía totalmente perfecta a pesar de lo sombrío de la atmósfera. Apenas lo hizo, dejó escapar un exhausto suspiro conforme se restregaba el rostro con ambas manos elegantemente enguantadas de dorado y bordado carmín. Algo de escarcha y color dejó marcadas sus mejillas pero, si se percató, tampoco le importó.

Por más de que fuese una fiesta y que involucrase disfraces, se arrepentía de no haber sido más desconfiado con Francesco cuando éste le platicó la festividad de _Carnevale di Venezia_ y hasta se ofreció en conseguir los trajes para acudir a esa « _esperienza indimenticabile»_ ; había sido una oferta demasiado generosa… sin contar que, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo involucraba en algo complicado o ridículo… o ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Luego de haberse quitado el elaborado sombrero morado con rojo, dejó la perlada máscara a un lado y, con la mano libre, se despeinó, tratando en vano de alborotar su cabello natural y —casi— excesivamente lacio; cuando al fin lo comprendió, se dejó caer, bufando al apoyar la nuca en el respaldo detrás de sí.

— _Sei un disastro._

Por más de que había pensado exactamente en ello —sólo que, por supuesto, variando en el idioma—, le vio por el rabillo del ojo, cansina e inmediatamente. De haber tenido más ánimos de pelear, habría hecho algo más que demostrar toda la inconformidad que sentía en esos momentos.

—Gracias por resaltar lo obvio, aunque no recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión —gruñó ligeramente porque, a la mitad de la frase, notó que con el castaño llevando puesta hasta una capa tan detallada como su propio traje extravagante, era difícil mantenerse serio o, inclusive, concentrado.

— _Non è necessario essere aggressivi,_ McQueen. Francesco sólo vino a ayudar —contestó al alzar hombros y, para marcar el punto, también se quitó la máscara que hacía juego con la del americano, aunque sus detalles fuesen verde con plateado en vez de rojo con dorado—, _vedi?_

Lightning bufó y desvió la vista, reacio a creerle.

—Claro, porque eso me reconforta bastante…

Cuando una caja de Toscanelli apareció balanceándose frente a él, todo el sarcasmo fue remplazado por un singular brillo en sus ojos, sólo comparable con el de su disfraz de príncipe.

— _Tutto per te_ —sonrió, dejándola caer en sus manos—. Francesco creyó que sería buena idea traerlos… y al final no se equivocó —comentó al sentarse cómodamente a su lado, sacando también un encendedor de uno de los camuflados bolsillos del atuendo.

—Vamos, no es como si fueran mi súper debilidad —restó importancia mientras quitaba el plástico que recubría la caja, mas cuando esperó el mechero tras llevarse un cigarrillo a los labios, el italiano sólo alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y bien? No puedo encenderlos solo.

—El resto _di pagamento_ lo tendrás después de que bailes con Francesco —dictó, tan serio como burlón cuando le vio de frente, enseñándole el codiciado objeto con presunción.

— ¿Cuándo baile… contigo? —Repitió, confundido y receloso por igual—. ¿Por qué querrías algo así? —inquirió en un deje de curiosidad. ¿Una propuesta remotamente inocente por parte de aquél piloto de Fórmula en plena gala victoriana? Seguramente tendría que tener un lado oscuro, _uno muy oscuro que no le beneficiaría en nada en caso de aceptar._

No obstante, el otro volvió a encogerse de hombros sin variar más.

—Porque de otra forma te negarías a lo que Francesco pidiera, McQueen —repuso con naturalidad, sorprendiéndole un poco a causa de la sinceridad—. _Poi…_ _si accetta o no?_

Con una mano acariciando su barbilla después de encorvar un poco su postura, Lightning pareció pensarlo con la vista alzada hacia el cielo nocturno y parcialmente estrellado. No es que estuviese necesitado por la falta de nicotina en sus pulmones, pero la idea, en sí, sonaba algo tentadora... por más extraño que fuese. Tal vez todo se debiese a lo inusual, pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

Analizando una vez más los pros y las contras, finalmente pareció llegar a un veredicto cuando su vista volvió a posarse en sus ojos caobas, que parecían esperarlo.

—Sólo un baile —apuntó, serio y señalándole con el índice de la mano libre—, pero aquí y con máscaras.

—Mira cuantos _sigari_ tienes, McQueen; lo menos que merece Francesco es que no te escondas detrás de una _maschera nobile_ —insistió al esbozar una sonrisa tan arrogante como su voz misma—, y que le convides con uno —agregó con picardía cuando le guiñó el ojo.

Rebufando, al rubio no le quedó más opción que aceptar entre dientes.

—Qué sea rápido.

Ofreciéndole la caja para que tomase el que más le apeteciese, aprovechó el intercambio para encender el que mantenía entre los labios. Sin embargo, una vez el italiano lo eligió, también lo posó en sus labios para acercársele y encenderlo con la ayuda del fuego en el extremo del otro.

—Querías que fuera rápido, _certo?_ —rió entre dientes, jactándose tanto de la mueca del americano como de sus mejillas que, además de tener líneas doradas a causa de la pintura nacarada, parecían tornarse rosadas.

—No me refería a esto —bufó, desviando la mirada con notable molestia.

— _Lo so._

Volviéndose a reír, el castaño sólo se acomodó en su lugar para dar la primera y distraída pitada _alla sigaretta_. Si había adoptado ese vicio, había sido casi más que nada por darle el gusto a su novio —por más que al comienzo hubiera buscado fastidiarle—. Al verlo de soslayo después de esbozar una media sonrisa, Lightning parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, aunque Francesco no se hubiese percatado.

—Si no hay máscaras, tampoco que haya sombreros —apuntó de pronto con cierta gracia, como si fuese por disimular lo anterior. Por un momento quiso agregar el «ridículos» a lo dicho, pero sintió que sobraba en la situación.

Haciéndolo en gesto galante, el mayor obedeció. Para evitar sonreír por la simpatía que le causó, el rubio rodó los ojos al dejar caer algo de ceniza en uno de sus lados.

— _Andiamo_ —avisó, rozando con lo altivo apenas dejó caer lo poco que llevaba del Toscanello.

Sin nada más que hacer al respecto, Lightning le imitó después de que el castaño se pusiera nuevamente de pie, apagando el cigarro con la suela del calzado. No obstante, no se movió de su lugar hasta que, prácticamente, su novio le obligó a hacerlo, tironeándolo de la mano en la que antes mantenía apoyado su mentón.

Sin más opción, a regañadientes se puso de pie y, apenas lo hizo, una mano se posó en su cintura mientras la otra, a la altura del hombro, entrelazaba a la suya para ir marcando el ritmo de la melodía que escapaba de la casona, bastante dominante para lo dulce que aparentaba ser la pieza.

Como podía —y como quería—, el rubio siguió el compás y los movimientos del italiano, aunque la mayoría resultó terminar en pisotones o tardanzas por su parte, algunas intencionales, _más de la otra mitad no_. Para ganarse un mechero en una engañosa fiesta no debía de esforzarse demasiado, ¿cierto?

Ya harto de estar forzando su sonrisa en cada falsa disculpa o excusa que daba el #95, finalmente decidió hablar para llamar su atención.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que le dijiste a Francesco ayer, _coniglietto_? —curioseó casualmente al bajar la vista sólo para constatar como el semblante de niño travieso de Lightning pasó a ser uno anonadado y, luego, uno ansioso. Le fue imposible no reír (y sentirse más orgulloso aún) cuando éste terminó por desviar la mirada.

— ¿No crees que no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso? —murmuró quejosamente, lamentando haber dejado la máscara (o incluso el sombrero, por más de que ésa fuese su idea) sobre la banca.

— _Scherzi?_ ¿Qué no es el mejor momento? —repitió, sonando más ronco y burlón de lo normal. Dándole una nueva vista al panorama, no encontraba inconveniente alguno en la situación—. _Perché…?_

—Podría considerar mantener en pie mi respuesta… —admitió en un extraño lapsus de sinceridad mezclada con resignación mientras, distraídamente, iba acoplándose al verdadero ritmo del ambiente— siempre y cuando no sea algo tan exagerado como esto —agregó, volviéndose a ver decidido y sagaz al verle a los ojos.

—Le estás quitando la diversión, McQueen.

—Por más de que intento hacerlo, seguirá siendo absurdo de todas formas —volvió a sonreír al hablar con obviedad—; es decir: basta con mirarnos ahora. ¿Bailando mientras vestimos como payasos? ¿Quién diría que acabaríamos así?

Aunque Lightning no trató de ser gracioso, Francesco volvió a reír.

— _Miglior dare loro un bello spettacolo, non credi?_

Vislumbrando por el rabillo del ojo las sombras que se acercaban, le besó de improvisto, aprovechándose del cierre de la melodía de fondo.

Aunque fuese una vez entre diez, todo estaría perfecto para ellos sin importar qué.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Y no, ni yo sé qué terminé haciendo... porque se suponía que iba a ser la continuación del capítulo anterior y, en cambio, acabó como una segunda parte indirecta del #10 uwu~.**

 **Para variar, mañana volveré a molestar con otro tema... simple y difícil a la vez BD (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	21. Cocinando

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Si de por sí no me llevo con la comida BD... este tema terminó de confirmarme eso ¬¬u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#21:  
Cocinando.**_

* * *

 **C** omo si de un reto se tratase, miró cada ingrediente sobre la encimera con cuidado y determinación mientras que, a pocos pasos detrás y recostado en el refrigerador, su novio lo miraba con escepticismo después de haber comprobado la hora en el reloj de pared por quinta vez.

Todo había estado callado por diez minutos, y ése ya era su límite. Nadie podía tardarse tanto para hacer algo tan sencillo.

— ¿ _Inizierà_ algún día, McQueen?

Si las miradas matasen, hace mucho tiempo Francesco habría estado enterrado tres metros bajo tierra; Lightning se lo hizo recordar cuando le vio por encima del hombro.

—Trato de concentrarme.

— _Potrai fare una insalata_ , ¿tanta concentración necesitas para eso? —burló al alzar una ceja pero, incluso antes de que el rubio dijese algo para tratar de defenderse, comenzó a carcajear roncamente.

— ¡Es una ensalada tropical! —exclamó con indignación y las mejillas apenas rojas, tratando de opacar la risotada con el exagerado ruido que hacía al reducir a cubículos (aunque fuese un intento de ello) las rodajas de piña en almíbar.

— _Esatto._ Aunque no dejes que Francesco te ayude, no hay manera en que puedas arruinarla —comentó cómodamente, viéndole pasar a cortar, ahora, barritas de cangrejo de una forma más delicada—, _non del tutto._

Inmediatamente, la primera respuesta que obtuvo fue un chillido exasperado que no hizo más que aumentar la gracia que le causaba el verlo así.

— ¿No te han dicho que te ves mejor callado? —Protestó entre dientes, dejando más delgadas las tiras antes de acomodarlas a un lado del recipiente con los trozos de piña—. Pero no, no te dije que no me podías ayudar; te pedí que no molestaras y que, además, al menos te encargases de la mayonesa. Y no hiciste ninguna de esas cosas, por cierto —agregó, tratando de relajarse un poco para no perder los estribos.

— _La maionese?_ —repitió al acercarse un poco, divertido. Obviamente, había fingido no escuchar lo último—. _Cosa avrei dovuto fare con la maionese?_

—Sólo mezclarla con algo de éste zumo —indicó con una sonrisa pícara Lightning, pasándole en un desliz tanto la botella como otro recipiente trasparente, siendo éste un poco más grande que los otros—, eso es lo único que debías hacer mientras yo me encargaba de lo otro.

—Tampoco es tan complicado de hacer solo, McQueen —volvió a jactarse el italiano a la vez que, tras destapar el zumo, vertía un poco de forma distraída mucho antes de agregarle la mayonesa.

—Lo sé, pero si la ensalada también será para ti, con algo debías colaborar —comentó cuando devolvió la mueca al cruzarse de brazos, satisfecho al verle batir.

Sin embargo, el piloto de Fórmula no parecía tan satisfecho al hacerlo.

—A _llora?_ ¿Hasta cuándo Francesco tiene que hacer esto? —preguntó mientras, a su lado, el rubio comenzaba a mezclar el picadillo de antes en el bol que había dejado apartado desde el comienzo.

—Sally lo hacía hasta que la mayonesa quedaba más líquida, así que no tienes que seguir por mucho más —respondió con tanta naturalidad que, de forma inconsciente y automática, las cejas de su novio bajaron al mismo tiempo que sus labios apenas se fruncieron.

— ¿ _La bella Sally_ te enseñó a preparar esta _insalata_? —quiso saber, pasando por indiferencia el pequeño pinchazo de celos que acababa de instalarse en su sien.

Sin darse cuenta de ello —o fingiéndolo magistralmente, cosa que era bastante improbable al tratarse de él—, Lightning alzó la vista, recordando vagamente antes de contestar con una pequeña sonrisa:

—Claro que sí, ¿de dónde más habría sacado la receta? —Río ante su propio tono alegre—. Ella amaba esta cosa, la preparaba casi todos los días para después de desa… _¿Eh?_ ¿Ya terminaste?

Ignorando totalmente la incredulidad en el rostro del rubio —tanto así como sus palabras, _de nuevo_ —, le arrebató el bol sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra o la mirada. Colocándole la nueva mayonesa por encima a los ingredientes ya puestos ahí, volvió a entreverar las cosas con la mirada fija en el centro.

— _Pronto,_ McQueen. —Más que decirlo, Francesco lo gruñó al pasárselo tan descuidada como bruscamente—. _Questo è quello che volevi._ El resto es cosa tuya —dijo, terminando por recostarse y apoyar ambos codos sobre la superficie mientras esperaba a que el rubio siguiese con la receta.

Pasando de la impresión al no entender nada, el americano se limitó a dejar en el refrigerador la ensalada.

— ¿Debí tratar con la ensalada con pasta? —pensó en voz alta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y aún confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud del otro.

— _Sarebbe stato difficile per voi._

Percatándose de la falta de burla en su apática voz, fue entonces que Lightning reaccionó, aunque seguía sin comprender cuál había podido ser el motivo por el que el de ojos caobas se podría haber molestado con él —y no en forma de rabieta, como solía suceder—.

Suspiró. Por más de que no le agradara, no le quedaba más remedio que equivocarse hasta dar con la verdadera razón del malentendido.

— ¿Te enojaste porque soy mejor cocinero que tú? —trató en un inicio, tomándoselo más como una broma que como un verdadero intento.

—Como si eso fuera posible, McQueen —contestó, y apenas se notó cuando rodó los ojos por mantenerse dándole la espalda.

Bien; por más de que esperaba una respuesta así, al menos eso le había indicado que el enfado no tenía nada que ver con la comida. Y si no era por eso, recapitulando lo que había dicho... ¿Entonces era por Sally? _¿En serio?_ Aunque… era tan estúpido que tenía _algo_ de sentido.

Con eso en mente, no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al volver a verlo; sin embargo, sólo se ganó una despectiva mirada de soslayo que se mantuvo por pocos segundos.

—Entonces no estás "molesto" porque dije que Sally era la que preparaba esto —empezó a decir confiadamente conforme se acercaba de vuelta hasta donde estaba apoyado el italiano—, ¿no es así? —curioseó pícaramente al abrazarlo por la espalda, aunque terminó por apoyar las manos en cada lado de su cadera al mismo tiempo que apegaba el cuerpo contra el suyo.

— _Non rompermi i coglioni_ —bufó con fastidio, cosa que sólo provocó que el #95 tomara la iniciativa de ir besando su cuello sin siquiera dudar—. Eso no te ayudará en nada, McQueen —advirtió, volviendo a verle por el rabillo del ojo.

—No pierdo nada con tratar —sonrió ligeramente, tratando de llegar a sus labios durante los recorridos que había empezado hacer—. Además, tenemos bastante tiempo libre hasta que esté pronta la ensalada tropical, ¿no lo crees?

— _Tu hai_ —apuntó, centrándose en no inmutarse—. Francesco tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —indagó el rubio, enarcando una ceja y sin perder la sonrisa traviesa cuando le vio dudar por un segundo.

—Evitarte por el resto de la tarde, _forse?_ —burló, dejándose besar sin poner más drama de por medio.

Mientras pudiera hacerle olvidar los infantiles celos de antes, Lightning no tendría problema en distraerle así por un rato más… o por toda la tarde. Siempre podría tratar de preparar ensalada otro día, ya conocía las consecuencias de ello.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Lo sé, fue un asco, pero culpen a la comida y no a mí (?)... aunque en verdad yo tenga la culpa por haberlo escrito y tener nula experiencia con todo lo referente a la cocina 9/9 —juega con los dedos—. Aww~, mejor me doy prisa para terminar esto antes de que me arrepienta y no publique nada ./.u.**

 **Mañana~ espero tener más suerte con el tema que toca -/-7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	22. En batalla, lado a lado

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Sólo por curiosidad... _¿Nunca tuvieron la sensación de no tener idea de qué están haciendo~...?_ Por decirlo de forma linda (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#22:  
En batalla, lado a lado.**_

* * *

— **J** uro que sé lo que vi, tíos. Esos dos estaban liándose en los vestidores.

Meciéndose sobre las dos patas traseras de su silla, Miguel Camino miraba a los demás corredores sentados alrededor de la mesa principal del salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la despedida oficial del primer World Grand Prix, aprovechando que de quienes hablaba, _casualmente_ , aún no se encontraban presentes.

— ¿Pero no se supone que Lightning McQueen tiene novia? —Preguntó casualmente la única mujer del grupo, riéndose ligeramente ante la mención—. Cuando lo invité a verme alguna vez en el Carnaval de Río, al menos eso fue lo que me dio a entender.

— ¿A él lo invitaste y a nosotros no? —Fue el turno de Jeff Gorvette en hablar, mostrándose entre divertido y burlón cuando señalaba a Lewis Hamilton a su lado.

—Eso es cruel, amiga…

—Ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran, sólo fue sólo una invitación amistosa cuando le felicité por ganar —se defendió Carla mientras arreglaba distraídamente parte de su oscuro cabello, sin perder en ningún momento el aire jovial que la rodeaba—, y no sé por qué se alarmó tanto; cuando hablé con su novia en el pueblo, ella estaba entusiasmada por ir.

—Ahora ya lo sabes —insistió con obviedad Miguel, manteniendo los brazos cruzados por encima del chaleco amarillo que compartía los mismos detalles que su deportivo—, por más obvio que haya podido ser.

— ¿Obvio? —repitió sorprendido Shu, apenas asomándose entre los demás—. ¿Por qué lo dices, Camino-san?

—Si nunca les prestaron atención a cómo se trataban, sólo tienen que recordar la gala en la que nos presentaron a todos —apuntó el español—, o la repetición que dieron después, junto con las demás entrevistas y las conferencias de prensa.

Aunque un pequeño silencio se formó después de lo dicho (ya fuese porque nadie quiso decir nada o porque algunos trataban de recordar), el único capaz de interrumpirlo fue Raoul, que le miró por encima de la mesa, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Tú realmente recuerdas la gala? —inquirió, tan divertido como escéptico.

—En parte, fui de los que menos bebió en esa noche —apuntó seguridad, provocando algunas risas disimuladas entre algunos de los demás pilotos, además de alguna que otra mirada cómplice—, pero por eso mismo no me sorprende haber encontrado a Bernoulli y a McQueen en el vestidor; lo que me sorprende es que ustedes no me crean —siguió, afirmando las manos en la alargada mesa al tratar de cobrar atención.

— ¿No había otro tema de conversación? —suspiró cansinamente Nigel, volteándose hacia Rip y Max, quien ahogaba un bostezo de vez en cuando ante cada palabra del #5.

—No, y como esos dos tampoco están… no hay nadie que lo calle —contestó con pesadez el alemán, aunque en su rostro apareció una pequeña y burlona sonrisa tras distinguir algo detrás del castaño español—. _Hoi,_ Camino, ¿qué decías que viste en el vestuario?

—Jo… Creo que ya dije como un millón de veces que fue a Bernoulli y a McQueen…

— _Scusi,_ Camino? Francesco _e_ McQueen _cosa_?

Apareciendo desde su izquierda, el italiano nombrado le miraba interrogante y arrogantemente aunque, lejos de intimidar a Miguel, casi le invitó a proseguir con orgullo.

Acomodándose para cruzarse de brazos una vez su silla estuvo bien puesta sobre el suelo, decidió terminar lo que había empezado.

—Que los vi enrollándose en los vestidores cuando volví por el bolso que había dejado —dijo, sonriendo satisfecho al mantenerle la mirada—. No es que me importe pero, al menos, para tener la primicia, ¿algo para decir al respecto, tío?

—Que aunque no tuviese novia, eso sería bastante raro —respondió Lightning en su lugar y, sin siquiera molestarse, tomó asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos del otro extremo de la mesa— y, además… me considero con mejor gusto, _gracias_ —añadió burlonamente al ver al piloto de Fórmula por el rabillo del ojo.

—Francesco piensa lo mismo; McQueen es sólo… decente —comentó el castaño, devolviéndole la mirada al tomar asiento, obligadamente, enfrente suyo— mientras _io posso fare di meglio._

—Sí, sigue diciéndote eso. —Burlón, el rubio rodó los ojos, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa mientras mantenía su sonrisa tan altiva como relajada—. ¿Pero acaso sólo de eso hablaban? ¿No había nada más interesante? —inquirió juguetonamente, buscando la mirada de los demás desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No realmente —contestó con simpleza Carla, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque lo más interesante en esta mesa, ahora, podría ser esas marcas rojas que tienes en el cuello —apuntó Raoul al señalarlo, justamente en el momento en el que Max Schnell iba a comenzar a relatar sus hazañas durante carreras anteriores.

— ¿El cuello de una camisa nueva nunca te ha irritado? —se defendió con algo de sorpresa y sorna en su voz, apenas estirando un poco el cuello mencionado para tratar de resaltar su punto (o para acomodarlo y taparse un poco).

—También podría ser la irritación por la barba de alguien —habló fingidamente distraído Miguel, volviendo a dedicarle una sagaz mirada al par—. ¿Qué? Me sigue pareciendo curioso eso —aclaró al percatarse de la mueca de los demás ante el comentario.

— ¿No serás tú el que quiera "liarse" con Francesco o McQueen en los vestidores? —bromeó Rip con ligera inocencia, ganándole las palabras a un a Carla.

Mucho antes de que el asombrado español pudiese decir nada —aunque con su mueca desencajada no lo necesitase del todo—, el italiano habló mientras alzaba hombros.

—Francesco es irresistible, no lo puede culpar…

—Pero, ¿hacerlo en los vestidores? —Interrumpió Lightning, levantando de más la voz sin notarlo—. Si lo van a hacer, podrían buscar un lugar más privado o cómodo —agregó con una pequeña risa cuando le guiñó el ojo a Miguel, que lucía más desubicado que antes.

— _Come nelle docce?_ —sugirió burlesco el #1, cruzándose de brazos, aunque terminando por desviar la mirada hacia el corredor de Radiator Springs.

Rodando los ojos, éste se acomodó en su asiento, disimulando parte de la cómoda sonrisa que permanecía en su rostro.

—Si tienes ese fetiche…

— ¿No creen que nos están dando demasiado información? —pensó en voz alta (aunque no se oyese más fuerte que un susurro) Shu, empezando a apenarse ligeramente al oírlos; se notaba en su ligero sonrojo y en su postura encogida al beber.

El hecho de que la mayoría de presentes ya hubiesen vuelto a hablar de otro tema —tal vez propuesto por el mismo Miguel Camino después de aquella… _derrota_ — no aliviaba nada la vaga incomodidad que sentía el japonés al ser (junto con Raoul ÇaRoul, respectivamente) quien estaba sentado más próximo al par, que no dejó de mandarse ese tipo de indirectas durante el resto de la velada en la que estuvieron presentes.

De algún modo debían celebrar que habían ganado, ¿no?

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Ojalá no haya quedado demasiado revuelto con tantos personajes presentes... _ni tan vago como siento_ Dx... Y sí; podría haber sido paintball o podría haber sido una simple carrera... pero no, de nuevo quise salirme del contexto~ al decidirme por tomar el tema de forma ridículamente simbólica BDu.**

 **El tema de mañana romperá la racha de temas malos** **—para mi—... espero e/eu...**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	23. Discutiendo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Para variar, llegando casi al límite con la hora... _de nuevo..._ ¡Pero no! _El tiempo no me vencerá BD (?)._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#23:  
Discutiendo.**_

* * *

 **A** unque lo hubiese postergado todo lo más que había podido, sabía que no podía escapar ni de la prensa ni de su contrato para siempre —por más de que lo quisiese—; una de esas dos cosas era el único motivo por el que estaba sentado en el elegante sofá borgoña de un conocido y popular set de entrevistas, esperando mientras los panelistas retocaban los últimos detalles antes de que el presentador hiciese su aparición.

Aún sabiendo demasiado bien lo importante que era mantener una imagen simpática y atractiva para el público que lo apoyaba, Lightning dejaba ver perfectamente el poco entusiasmo que sentía por ser partícipe en el show permaneciendo con el ceño fruncido, el mentón sobre la palma de su mano (y a su vez, el codo de ese brazo sobre el extremo del sofá) y la vista centrada en… nada en particular. En esos momentos, su ánimo no daba para nada más.

Por otro lado, quien estaba sentado a su lado —y entrelazando su mano libre, distraída y cómodamente sobre el almohadón de distancia que el rubio había marcado apenas llegaron—, lucía bastante animado al charlar con una de las iluminadoras, como si fuese totalmente ajeno a que el otro no paraba de bufar o suspirar cuando no hacía algún comentario mordaz sobre la situación.

—Comenzamos en cinco.

Apenas ese anuncio era dado, el presentador se situó detrás del escritorio que quedaba a un lado del sofá en donde se encontraban ambos corredores. Acomodándose las gafas de pasta con una mano, asintió a modo de saludo antes de leer uno de los papeles que había por la superficie.

—Un gusto de verlos de nuevo, chicos —comentó cuando sus ojos celestes se posaron sobre ellos, sonriendo amablemente entre tanto—, figuradamente hablando, claro.

— _È un piacere_ …

— _Ejem._ ¿No podemos saltearnos la presentación y ya? —Interrumpió con pesadez Lightning, tratando de forzar una sonrisa al final únicamente para el presentador; tenía bastante claro que su programa aún no había empezado a grabarse—. Creo que es bastante obvio quienes somos y por qué estamos aquí —agregó, siendo lo más evasivo que podía.

—Pero la presentación siempre es una parte importante en este tipo de programas —contestó serenamente Mel, señalándole en un gesto la elegante pantalla plana que colgaba en una de las paredes del set y, en la cual, se hacía visible en la esquina el logo de su propio show—, y más tratándose de algo tan _polémico_ como lo de ustedes.

— ¿Y no fue "polémico" que aquí también estuviese el millonario loco que intentó matarnos durante el World Grand Prix? —preguntó al alzar una ceja, volviéndose hacia el hombre de traje amarillo, más que nada, por ignorar la secuencia de imágenes que adornaban la presentación que mostraba la pantalla que mostraba lo que se estaba transmitiendo al aire.

—Son temas diferentes, muchacho.

— ¿Temas? ¿A qué se refiere con temas? —volvió a replicar Lightning de la misma forma, aunque ésta vez obviando un poco del calor en sus mejillas—. ¿Desde cuándo…?

— _Scusi, signore_ Dorado. —Una vez la iluminadora volvió a su puesto detrás de escena, el italiano se vio capaz de intervenir de inmediato—. McQueen no quedó del todo contento…

—Si vas a empezar con eso ahora, juro que…

—… Con aceptar presentarse aquí a hablar oficialmente —finalizó Francesco con el mismo tono de antes, aunque ya observando por el rabillo del ojo como su novio apartaba la mirada, farfullando con indignación—. ¿Lo ve? _Totalmente insoddisfatto_ —agregó burlonamente al apretar ligeramente su rostro para moverlo un poco.

— _Scontento_ —le corrigió entre dientes, apartando su mano descuidadamente mientras le veía con molestia contenida. No era la primera vez que el castaño buscaba molestarle así.

—Pero también _estai insoddisfatto, certo?_ —Continuó insistiendo, fingiendo esa inocencia que Lightning (y quizá varios más) sabía que no tenía—. Por eso _estai così sconvolto._

— ¡Claro que no es por eso! —Soltó con frustración y, cuando eso amplió la socarrona sonrisa del piloto de Fórmula, se golpeó la frente con la mano libre; subiéndole el ego a su novio, la entrevista sólo se haría más incómoda y complicada, y justo eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa—. No te des ese mérito, ¿quieres? —regañó entre dientes al final, ahogando otro cansado suspiro.

—Si quieres, Francesco no tiene inconveniente en admitir que…

— ¡Shhh!

Más rojo que su propio traje y bajo la curiosa —y algo escéptica— mirada de Mel Dorado, el americano se apresuró a callar al castaño con ambas manos, sin tener mucha delicadeza tampoco. Por más de que el show no había comenzado aún, él era el responsable de mantener al margen ciertos aspectos de su relación porque, si dependiese sólo del italiano, podía arriesgarse a decir que todo el mundo conocería _a la perfección_ cualquier tipo de detalle sobre su privacidad.

Bien, exageraba en lo último, pero lograba que se entendiese el punto… aún cuando fuese él mismo quién estaba pensando en esa excusa.

—Ahm… ¿Muchachos?

— _Qual è il problema, McQueen?_ —Ignorando por completo al presentador y a las luces rojas en las cámaras, volvió a verle—. _Fai sempre la stessa…_

—Es eso o dejar que andes contando lo que a nadie le importa —contestó de la misma forma, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

— ¿Acaso crees que Francesco te dejaría _in ridicolo_?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Exclamó con obviedad ante la genuina incredulidad de su novio—. ¡Empezamos a salir por lo mismo!

— _Ovviamente no_ —replicó al instante, siendo su turno para sorprender al otro gracias a la genuina (y excesiva) honestidad—; Francesco siempre habló en serio, McQueen.

— ¿Aún cuando…?

Reconociendo sin problemas a lo que se refería el rubio en aquel susurro —conociendo a la perfección los pequeños detalles de los que ni Lightning se percataba, su expresión simplemente lo había delatado aún más—, no dudó en responder, tan sonriente como arrogante:

— _Sì._

—Agh.

Encogiéndose en su lugar de forma rencorosa (por más caprichosa que se viese), el #95 se cruzó de brazos tras ello. Lo que murmuró ni siquiera llegó a ser entendible con el micrófono que llevaba colgando en el cuello de su chaqueta roja, aunque su sonrojo seguía siendo bastante notorio en los diferentes planos de las cámaras que filmaban el show.

Resignado, se limitó a rodar los ojos y suspirar cuando el italiano rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, tratando de obligarle que se recostara sobre él. Sin embargo, no se apartó ni quejó, sólo dirigió su mirada hacia directamente hacia el presentador de lentes.

— ¿Cuánto se supone que le queda al programa? —terminó por preguntar, tratando de verse lo más indistinto posible.

—Quedan nos cincuenta y cinco minutos por delante —contestó con simpleza Mel, acomodándose en su silla giratoria antes de volverse hacia la cámara principal—; el show apenas acaba de comenzar, y ya hay gente llamando para hablar con ustedes.

Si así habían sido los primeros cinco minutos del programa… definitivamente los cincuenta y cinco restantes serían los minutos más largos de su vida.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ No sé si es idea mía o es que realmente cada capítulo queda más random (y/o corto) que el anterior e/w/é.. _. Realmente espero que sólo sea parte de mi lado paranoico u/o._**

 **Mañana, el nuevo capítulo que... hará que esto esté más cerca del final D'x (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	24. Haciendo las paces después de la pelea

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Menos de cinco minutos para esto~... No, ahora son cuatro ¬/¬u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado. **

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#24:  
Haciendo las paces después de la pelea.**_

* * *

« **D** onde fueres, haz lo que vieres.»

Algo así le habían dicho, aunque no estaba seguro de quién lo había hecho o donde había sido. Entre los entorpecidos sentidos y la alta hora de la madrugada, de por sí pensar ya era bastante difícil, así que el recordar algo tan trivial como era el origen de aquella frase ni siquiera se podía considerar como algo posible.

Nunca fue ni sería su estilo pero, tras discutir con su novio y acabar en un bar junto a Max Schnell (dado que se encontraban en Europa, de nuevo, por carreras) y… ¿Miguel Camino? (Quizá sí, quizá no… La jaqueca seguía empeorando como para esforzarse en recordar quién había sido el otro involucrado) había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había terminado bebiendo junto a ellos; en su momento, le había parecido una buena idea para olvidarse del problema.

Cuando no pensó en sí mismo, se preguntó si lo que sentía era lo mismo que solía sentir Lightning durante las fiestas, _justo antes de ponerse extremadamente dócil y mimoso_ ; sin embargo, tan pronto como la imagen de aquel rubio invadió su mente, una idea surgió de la necesidad de disculparse _porque él tenía la culpa, ¿no?_ Tampoco recordaba por qué, pero sabía que la tenía.

Tecleando un rápido y torpe «amore mio, possiamo rimediare?» del que el autocorrector ortográfico tuvo que encargarse (todas las veces que renvió el mensaje después), mandó oficialmente el primer mensaje de la noche al #95, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Obviamente, no se daría por vencido.

«McQueen, Francesco sabe que estás ahí» insistió mientras seguía caminando por la calle que, perfectamente, podía dar la ambientación perfecta a una película de terror Hollywoodense… por más alejado que estuviese el barrio de ahí.

En silencio, pasaron los minutos cuando caminaba sin rumbo alguno hasta que volvió a tomar el móvil, ésta vez para llamarlo directamente; fueron ocho intentos más que terminaron con entrecortados mensajes directos al buzón de voz (o lo que pareció serlo, tampoco estaba seguro a dónde había terminado llamando).

Abrumado, finalmente decidió sentarse en la primera banca que vio. Estando a la par de un cementerio, ni los pocos vagabundos que rondaban por ahí la tomaban como asiento, pero para Francesco Bernoulli pareció la parada indicada para retomar los mensajes.

«McQueen…»

«Per favore.»

«Stai?»

«No puedes ignorar a Francesco per sempre.»

 _Y nada._ Por más que siguió mandando varios mensajes más con una constancia que se volvió increíblemente más rápida y recurrente, Lightning no daba signos de vida por ningún lado.

 _Momento_.

«Signos de vida.»

 _¿Y si algo mal le había pasado y por eso no respondía? ¿Alguien lo habría secuestrado cuando regresaba solo al hotel?_

Inmediatamente, se alarmó, aunque la única señal de ello fue que abrió los ojos en par a pesar de permanecer con ambos brazos extendidos a cada lado del respaldo de la banca y con el celular sobre el regazo.

Lo único que debía hacer era dirigirse al hotel, comprobarlo y, si tenía razón, alarmar a todo el mundo después de darle el aviso a la policía.

En teoría, era un buen plan cuya única falla era el llegar hasta el mismísimo hotel.

Aún sin tener idea de dónde estaba parado, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

* * *

 **D** esde la cama, miró cansinamente por encima de su hombro como el celular seguía sonando y vibrando sobre la mesita de luz. Cada vez que pensaba que tendría cinco minutos de paz para tratar de dormir y reponerse del pesado día que había tenido, aquel fastidioso ruido le indicaba lo contrario… y le recordaba lo molesto que seguía estando con su novio.

No, no es que hubiese sido una pelea fuera de lo normal pero, por culpa del ego de ambos, habían terminado separados; él de regreso a la agradable calidez que le brindaban las sábanas de la cama de king size del hotel y el italiano… vagando por algún lugar que no le concernía.

Cuando su paciencia finalmente llegó a su límite, tomó bruscamente el móvil aunque, en vez de apagarlo (o incluso lanzarlo, cosa que había considerado más de una vez), se dedicó a replicar; a esa hora no le devolvería la llamada a ese presumido.

«¿No tienes a nadie más a quien joder a esta hora?»

 _Y nada._ Aunque se sentó para esperar alguna cursilería (para evitar dormirse, si es que llegaba a ocurrir esa casualidad) o algún otro tipo de respuesta, nada resultó de ahí.

Esperó unos minutos más pero ni siquiera hubo una llamada más después del último mensaje cortado que le había llegado al buzón de voz. Sin duda, eso fue una de las cosas que más le molestó; ¿agobiarlo y luego desaparecerse? _¿En serio?_ Volvía todo más frustrante aún…

Frunció el ceño y arrojó el celular al lado vacío de la cama, encaprichado. Tras ello, se dejó caer para taparse y volver a darle la espalda; no obstante, por más de que apretó con fuerza los ojos al tratar de ignorar el asunto cuando se aseguró de que el celular no volvía a sonar, se sentía ligeramente preocupado, y eso no lo podía obviar.

—Bah. De seguro sólo está haciendo un drama —quiso convencerse, evitando volver a darle un vistazo a la iluminada pantalla del móvil.

Definitivamente, debía ser sólo un drama.

* * *

 **P** or raro que pudiese ser, despertó, solo, tranquilo y sin ningún inconveniente de por medio. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así en una mañana de carreras, pero no esforzó en recordarlo. Cuando su cerebro se acoplaba al despertar de su cuerpo —cosa que estaba tardando un poco más de lo normal—, unos golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación le llamaron la atención.

—Voy —avisó por instinto, ahogando un bostezo al sentarse al borde de la cama.

Poniéndose la remera con rapidez (que era lo único que le faltaba aquél día), se dirigió a abrir la puerta, no sin antes acomodar su cabello y asegurarse de que su expresión no se viese tan cansada como se sentía el haberla pasado fatal la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, notó que su mala noche no debía haber sido nada a comparación de la que debía de haber pasado el castaño que tenía en frente. Literalmente, algo parecía haberle pasado por encima.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Haciéndolo pasar inmediatamente, ni se molestó en disimular lo preocupado que sonó —y que se vio— entre tanto; tampoco lo hizo cuando Francesco lo abrazó mientras parecía balbucear algo, puramente en italiano.

—McQueen…

—En serio, ¿dónde acabaste ayer? —Insistió, tratando de levantar el rostro del piloto, que permanecía escondido en su hombro, quizá, por pena—. ¿Olvidaste que hoy tenemos una carrera o qué?

— _Davvero dispiaciuto…_

—Sí, sí. —Ignorándolo, rodó los ojos antes de volver a centrarse en el ojo morado que tenía el otro—. ¿Pero cómo te hiciste eso? Quiero decir: ¿quién te hizo eso? —preguntó, tratando de señalar el cardenal que destacaba en su rostro cuando al fin logró que lo alzara un poco.

—Francesco creyó verte anoche por la calle —fue su única respuesta, sonando aún más torpe debido a la burlona sonrisa más amplia de lo normal— y…

—Déjame adivinar: no era yo, ¿no? —no pudo evitar burlar un poco, apartándolo para ir por algo de hielo a la mini nevera de la habitación mientras el de ojos caobas tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos.

— _Esatto, come…?_

—Fue sólo… un pequeño presentimiento —contestó al encogerse de hombros, cargando con la pequeña bolsa de hielo antes de acercársele—, pero… no vayas a decir que te golpeaste con la puerta de algo, ¿bien? Eso sonaría bastante sospechoso —trató de bromear al apoyarla sobre el ojo herido, sonriendo ligeramente al hacerlo.

Como pudo, Francesco imitó su mueca, apenas riendo burlonamente en vez de quejarse ante el pequeño y punzante dolor por el tacto. Sabiendo que lo hacía, en parte, por disimular, Lightning presionó con un poco más de fuerza; estaba seguro de que el italiano no volvería a pasar por algo así si el dolor era tanto como la molestia.

— _Quindi…_ ¿Ya no odias a Francesco?

El #95 alzó hombros, fingiendo no importarle mucho la cuestión.

—Es difícil decir que no cuando te ves tan moribundo —contestó, manteniendo la misma actitud a pesar de la visible arrogancia— pero no… creo que no… aunque no hayas dejado de mandar mensajes hasta las cuatro de la mañana —terminó por decir con cierta simpleza.

Antes de que pudiese replicar algo, apartó la bolsa de hielo para besarlo en su lugar.

En parte, el mismo había tenido la culpa por haberlo dejado con Max Schnell y aquel líder holandés (dado que estaban en el país en esa ocasión). Pero no se lo diría. Mejor hacer las paces con un beso y ya… sólo por esa vez, para variar un poco y para poder dar el cien por ciento en la carrera de esa tarde.

Cuando se peleasen otra vez podrían resolverlo de otra forma.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Sep, fue basado en _esa canción de Artic Monkeys_ y sep, quise dejar la historia en Holanda por esos ricos postres rellenos de marihuana que tienen (?) y que... ¿posiblemente Francesco haya probado sin siquiera recordarlo xD?  
No tengo más excusa de que ni tuve tiempo hoy, y que las distracciones (ni las películas) ayudaron~, así que si está más confuso y feo de lo normal, es por haberlo forzado así u/ó.**

 **Mañana~, algo nuevo para la colección x3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	25. Mirándose a los ojos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Quizá sea por mi raro buen humor, pero me resulta infantilmente divertido que el número de palabras totales del capítulo hayan sido 939 :'D... lástima que las arruiné al agregarles mis innecesarias notas sin sentido eweu.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#25:  
Mirándose a los ojos.**_

* * *

— _ **S**_ _ei fantastico,_ McQueen.

Tal vez en otro contexto aquellas palabras le hubiesen irritado, apenado o incluso agradado pero, en esos momentos, sólo le tomaron por sorpresa.

—Hey, ¿a qué se debe el no-insulto de hoy? —preguntó al girarse hacia él cuando se aproximó unos pasos, sonriendo ladeadamente mientras una de sus enguantadas manos aún se paseaba por el vehículo rojo del que estaba tan orgulloso.

Como si quisiese restarle importancia al asunto (cosa que sí era cierta), el italiano se encogió de hombros, acercándose desde la entrada del garaje con paso casual.

—Francesco sólo quería recordártelo —respondió con simpleza y su usual sonrisa antes de rodear su cuerpo con ambos brazos, besándolo al poco tiempo después.

También fingiendo al principio, Lightning rodó los ojos.

—Y eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de haber terminado drogado y vagando por quien-sabe-donde ayer, ¿no? —bromeó, dejándose abrazar gracias a su buen humor y, en menor medida, por la sincera sonrisa que le dedicaba el castaño.

— _Certo che no_ —bufó, viéndose ofendido cuando el rubio rió ante su expresión… o por volver a notar el oscuro color que rodeaba uno de sus ojos, producto del golpe recibido durante la noche mencionada.

—Te creo, te creo…

— _McQueen._

—En serio, no estaba siendo sarcástico ni nada —aclaró con jovialidad, divirtiéndose aún más al ver la mueca seria que volvía a dedicarle su novio cuando quiso reprocharle—; sólo iba a decirte que, ahora que ya no eres uno de los líderes en la competencia, deberías empezar a esforzarte por tratar de seguirme el paso, por mucho que eso te vaya a costar. No creo que te guste pasar tanto tiempo detrás de mí, ¿cierto? —bromeó con sagacidad, enarcando una ceja para completar su imagen arrogante.

Aparentando pensarlo, el italiano alzó la vista por unos momentos antes de hablar.

— _Ha i suoi vantaggi_ —contestó con amplia comodidad y, obviamente, el sonrojo de Lightning apareció apenas entendió el mensaje que sus ojos caobas le confesaban con claridad—. Además de la buena vista, Francesco puede…

—Sí, no es necesario que sigas —cortó bruscamente, tapándole la boca con una mano al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada, apenada, abrumada y resignada a la vez—, aunque sabes que hablaba _únicamente_ de la carrera —regañó mordazmente luego, viéndole asentir y encogerse de hombros por el rabillo del ojo.

Suspiró y, casi a regañadientes, lo soltó. No obstante, apenas bajó la guardia al comenzar a relajarse, sintió su espalda pegarse al deportivo rojo que seguía teniendo detrás mientras su cuerpo empezaba a ser recorrido hábilmente por debajo del uniforme.

Realmente, de lo único que debía sorprenderse era de estar sorprendido al notarse correspondiendo, prácticamente, sentado sobre el capó de su propio auto.

Apartándolo con cierta dificultad, lo más que consiguió fue que el castaño dejase de tratar de desabrocharle el pantalón cuando creía que no se daba cuenta.

— _Cosa accadere?_ —preguntó y, aunque al principio lució molesto, todo ello se disipó completamente tras verlo a los ojos.

—Ramone vendrá a revisar que todo esté en orden antes de darle una nueva capa de pintura —se excusó, tratando de sonar convincente por más de que los besos del italiano lo distrajesen más de lo que podía soportar—. Y estoy seguro de que debe estar por llegar.

—Te avisará antes de entrar, McQueen —respondió tan obvia como burlonamente, alejándose de su cuello para apoyar la frente contra la de él—, siempre lo hace, _certo?_

Bufando, el rubio apartó la mirada. En su lista de cosas por hacer nunca figuraba el darle la razón a aquel sujeto.

— ¿Y qué dices de…? —empezó a decir con confianza, aunque con sus mejillas apenas coloreadas era difícil de tomar en serio por más del esfuerzo.

—McQueen —volvió a llamarle, sereno y tomándole del mentón con la mano que no estaba apoyada a un lado de su muslo—, _guardami negli occhi._

Obedeciendo más por cansancio que por quererlo, nuevamente rodó los ojos para centrarse en los determinados orbes caobas del italiano, que seguían fijos en él.

— ¿Con qué tratarás de convencerme ahora? —inquirió al bajar las cejas, escéptico.

— ¿Dejarás de quejarte si Francesco dice que se encargará de limpiar todo para cuando llegue tu mecánico? —preguntó al final, estando bastante tentado a carcajear cuando vio la alarma en sus orbes celestes durante unos segundos.

Y lo debió suponer, desde el primer cumplido que el #1 le hizo al entrar al garaje tras verlo como el único miembro de su equipo ahí.

En retrospectiva, hasta podía admitir que había sido una presa fácil —siempre y cuando las palabras no salieran de sus labios—. Sin embargo, también podía decir que era tan culpable como su inconsciente, que había provocado que le siguiera el juego sin siquiera saberlo… del todo.

—Idiota.

Tras aquel murmuro que precedió al golpe que le dio en el hombro, hizo todo lo contrario a oponer resistencia, quisiese o no, aunque sí tomando bastante desprevenido al italiano, cosa a la que rápidamente podría tomarle gusto después de ver la expresión de su novio cuando fue éste quien quedó contra el deportivo.

 _Quizás,_ algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas desde el principio… Salvo las intromisiones que ocurrían en el peor momento posible. Durante aquellos momentos, el #95 habría agradecido ser un poco más consciente de ellas para evitar aumentar —aún más— los momentos incómodos con sus conocidos.

Sólo podía pensar en eso mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz tras desviar la vista, más rojo que la tintura y el flamante traje carmín que traía puesto Ramone para aquella ocasión.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ ¿Qué sería del mundo si las cosas no terminaran dramáticamente mal para Lightning~? Después del pequeño periodo de 'paz' que tuvo, creo que mi cerebro realmente quería molestarlo de vuelta uwu(8).**

 ** _¿Soy la única que escucha las campanas de boda para mañana~?_ ¿Sí? Supongo que deberé volver a tomar las pastillas que me recetó aquel payaso que montaba un unicornio rosa disfrazado de Bugs Bunny~ ):.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	26. Casándose

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ ¡Qué casualidad que justamente ayer se legalizara el matrimonio gay en USA! Debe ser cosa del destino~ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#26:  
Casándose.**_

* * *

 **L** o primero que hizo ese día fue, aún estando bocarriba en la amplia cama de la suite, fue llevarse ambas manos hacia el rostro apenas estuvo algo consciente. Sin embargo, no emitió ningún chillido de frustración, no tanto por tenerle algo de consideración hacia el castaño que dormía plácidamente a su lado, sino porque permanecía demasiado anonadado hasta como para quejarse en voz alta.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado anoche? La punzada en su sien y la estupidez que brillaba desde su anular le indicaban perfectamente —por si no lo había notado todavía— que, entre todas las otras cosas que posiblemente había hecho, había bebido, _y en exceso,_ por cierto.

Pasó de tener la cara tapada con sus manos a tenerla tapada con la primer almohada que pudo agarrar a ciegas; en medio de ese intento de ahogo, dejó escapar un exhausto suspiro. Una cosa era ver ese tipo de situaciones a través de una pantalla y otra lo era el estar viviéndolas en carne propia aunque, si de una cosa podía estar seguro, era que ya no le parecía una idea tan divertida.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió tratar de recordar qué es lo que hacían los protagonistas de filmes en esos casos y, salvo alguna variación que otra, todo terminaba en lo mismo: divorcio. Aquella respuesta casi había sido una revelación para el corredor.

Rió, amarga y pesadamente, pero lo hizo al notarlo.

Por más de haber aceptado la propuesta (a pesar de lo rara y ridícula que había sido, y no sólo porque ambos usaban ridículas diademas con orejas de animales), ni siquiera asimilaba por completo la idea del matrimonio… aún cuando ya había aclarado algunos detalles con su novio para cuando el momento llegase; pero ahí estaba, considerando el divorciarse después de haberse casado hace, _se suponía_ , menos de veinticuatro horas. _Qué bonito giro del destino…_

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba casi seguro de cómo tomar el asunto, el sentir la calidez del brazo que lo estrechó por encima de las sábanas que vagamente lo tapaban —sólo a él, tanto por su egoísmo como por lo poco cohibido que solía ser el otro— lo distrajo por completamente de la idea principal.

Con cuidado, apartó la almohada de su rostro y, en vez de considerar el ahogarlo con ella (así como había hecho consigo mismo momentos antes), la dejó lentamente a un lado para seguir contemplando a su —antes— novio, como pocas veces había hecho antes. Teniendo medio rostro enterrado en un su almohada rellena de plumas y con un hilillo de saliva escapando de sus entreabiertos labios, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para oír algún gruñido o ronquido que emitía pero, aún así —y también muy a su pesar—, no podía pensar que _aquel idiota_ no tenía encanto. No obstante, apenas le vio abrir un ojo, todo su ensimismamiento desapareció para dar paso a un torpe y sonrojado disimulo.

— _Buongiorno, amoruccio_ —saludó, empezando a dibujar su sonrisa casi por reflejo.

Tratándose de una ocasión _tan_ especial, Lightning sólo le ignoró para tratar de preguntar, incrédulo:

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurrió ayer?

— _Noi sposammo, vero?_

Por culpa de la naturalidad con la que había respondido, el #95 tardó en reaccionar hasta que su cerebro le indicó que debía ponerse a la defensiva.

—Si lo recuerdas ¡¿cómo se supone que puedes estar tan tranquilo?! —bramó tras sentarse, totalmente indignado y apretando los puños al verle.

En cambio, el italiano permaneció tan calmado como antes, sólo que su mueca lucía ligeramente más molesta que burlona, cortesía de la resaca que ambos compartían, tan visible como sus alianzas.

—McQueen, ¿vas a hacer el mismo drama que hiciste la primera vez que te acostaste con Francesco? —preguntó pesadamente, reacio a levantarse.

El otro simplemente no dijo nada, y no porque no fuera necesario; con esa simple mención, el italiano ya había parcialmente esa pelea y, para bien o para mal, ambos lo sabían.

Tras apartar la mirada, el rubio inhaló y exhaló en un intento por recobrar la calma mientras Francesco carcajeaba; no obstante, terminó por restregarse el rostro con una mano, completamente exasperado, cuando el otro le abrazó por la espalda, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan bien? —cuestionó en un nuevo suspiro.

— _Il cosa?_

—El que ahora estemos casados —contestó después de verle enarcar una ceja, rodando los ojos.

— _Peché preoccuparsi?_ —Después de besar su mejilla, se levantó—. Iba a pasar de todos modos —agregó burlonamente cuando comenzó a vestirse.

—Pero pensé que querrías una gran boda y no algo "que se quede sólo en Las Vegas" —replicó con la misma obviedad que antes al marcar las comillas en el aire pero, cuando el italiano le devolvió la mirada al instante, sonriendo de forma peculiar, no entendió que pasaba—. ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo raro?

— _Affatto._ —Terminando de ponerse la camisa, negó con la cabeza—. A Francesco sólo le pareció lindo que empezaras a pensar también en él —comentó fingidamente descuidado, yendo por algo que acompañase al blíster de pastillas que necesitaba para quitarse la migraña.

—Fue sólo un decir —gruñó lo bastante alto como para ser oído desde el otro extremo de la amplia habitación, aprovechando a salir de entre las sábanas para vestirse también—, no empieces a fastidiar con eso desde temprano.

¿Por qué no podía ser de esos borrachos que terminaban vomitando en una esquina o peleándose con quien fuera? De ser así, definitivamente se habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

Resopló hasta que un bostezo le interrumpió y, una vez parcialmente vestido, se acercó hasta donde Francesco tenía servidos dos vasos de agua mineral con cubitos de hielo. Por el cansancio —y su arrogancia— no le agradecería en voz alta que no fuesen de vino o whiskey.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, McQueen —le llamó la atención cuando el rubio se dejaba caer en el sillón frente a él—, pero las pastillas no se mezclan con alcohol, cualquiera lo sabe.

—Oh, hablas de esas pastillas y no las que pusiste "accidentalmente" en mi bebida anoche, ¿no? —Bromeó al ver la sonrisa ladeada de Francesco al mostrarle el blíster de medicina—. Tranquilo, sé la diferencia —aclaró, aceptándolas al darle un sorbo al agua fría.

— _Bene_ , porque siempre están las repeticiones para que veas _il nozze_ … que, _per certo_ , fue completamente tú idea —aclaró al señalarlo, aún más soberbio que de costumbre.

— ¿Hubieron cámaras? —Por más de no quisiese, la pregunta salió en un hilillo de voz que combinaba a la perfección con la mueca mortificada que empezaba a formarse en su rostro una vez Francesco asintió.

— _Molti._ —Regocijado, volvió a sonreír antes de pasarle el mando de la televisión. Prácticamente, desde la noche pasada había quedado sobre aquella mesa—. Intenta, seguramente la están repitiendo de vuelta —alentó aunque, más que una ayuda, fue otra burla disfrazada.

Aún sin ver nada de lo mostrado en las diferentes grabaciones verticales y/o con mala calidad, Lightning volvió a arrepentirse, en primer lugar, de haber sugerido ese viaje.

— ¿Al menos no fue ilegal? —curioseó en un intento de disimulo cuando al fin se sintió capaz de verle, aunque fuese por el rabillo del ojo.

Igualmente despreocupado, el mayor se encogió de hombros.

— _Non ci credo._ Nadie dijo nada para oponerse.

—Porque tal vez todos los presentes estaban más drogados que uno de los dos novios —murmuró, resentido— y por ello, me refiero a mí.

Si no se podía imaginar a sí mismo en una boda convencional, menos podría haber imaginado que algún día terminaría casándose en una pequeña capilla en Las Vegas… ni tampoco Harv, a quien seguramente le caerían todos los gastos de la noche anterior. Comparado con eso, verse casándose con Francesco Bernoulli en diferentes programas de noticias ya no resultaba tan malo como podría haber terminado siendo.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ ¿Qué puedo decir? La otra vez escuché por error una canción que me recordó a otra que siempre ubico en Las Vegas y, aprovechando que éste capítulo me daba algo de miedo (como cualquiera que pueda tener fluff en exceso u.o), _¿qué mejor que llevarlo a mi absurdo centro?_ Y sí, ver El origen de los guardianes me afectó~.**

 **Éste no habrá estado en el 'tiempo correcto' del reto ¬w¬, pero el siguiente de mañana _claro_ que lo estará BD7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	27. En uno de sus cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Después del lío mental que tuve después de considerar de qué otros pares podría escribir absurdos OneShots... Esto fue lo que salió... escuchando 'Best looking guy in town', aunque realmente no tenga nada que ver con el capítulo BDu.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#27:  
En uno de sus cumpleaños.**_

* * *

— ¿ **A** hora seguirás con lo planeado?

Viendo al castaño adornar el pastel con el merengue italiano que del que él mismo se había encargado, Sally asintió con firmeza, aún mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sin dudas. No puedo perder esta oportunidad.

—Sí recuerdas de quién era el cumpleaños, ¿no?

— ¡Flo!

Divertida ante el tono alarmado y el pequeño sonrojo que había provocado en su amiga, la de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza y descruzó los brazos, aunque su confiada media sonrisa permaneció.

—Sólo me aseguraba —comentó, señalándole una bufanda que la fiscal sostenía entre sus manos— porque, de entre las dos, tú eres la única que está soltera… y que podría aprovecharse de eso —agregó con picardía, guiñándole el ojo antes de darle la espalda.

— ¡Pero ya dije que no haría nada raro! —Apresuradamente, trató de defenderse al verla irse de la sala, aunque no fue hasta que sintió al italiano cerca al lado suyo que notó lo fuerte que había hablado—. Hum… ¿Ya… terminaste el pastel? —preguntó en un intento de disimulo aún más torpe, alzando la vista por encima de su hombro para verle.

— _Tutto pronto_ —contestó con galantería al apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta en donde Sally y Flo lo habían estado observando, totalmente cómodo—. ¿Ahora esperamos a que McQueen regrese o…?

—Oh. Él no tiene idea de que estás aquí —interrumpió, saliendo se su ensimismamiento cuando el rubio fue nombrado—, por eso te vamos a tener que esconder un rato más.

Antes de poder preguntar o repetir nada, la chica tomó sus manos entre las suyas para comenzar a rodear las muñecas con la bufanda morada que Flo había resaltado antes. Incluso evitando a toda costa mirarle, lucía bastante satisfecha con su tarea autodesignada.

— _E questo è per che cosa?_ —inquirió, más curioso que confundido mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Sin poder reprimir más tiempo su sonrisa, Sally sólo procedió a empujarlo ligeramente por la espalda una vez había logrado hacer un modesto moño que decoraba sus muñecas. Como todos los demás regalos, tendría que estar en el armario, ¿no? Al menos, ese era su cometido hasta que una nueva voz masculina le llamó la atención a medio camino.

— ¿A dónde creen que van?

Sonriendo arrogante, Francesco no dijo nada más aparte de un corto —pero efusivo— saludo por esperar a que la chica que lo guiaba hablase.

— ¿Doc? —Quiso asegurarse antes de verlo, apenas asomándose a un lado del castaño—. ¿No se suponía que estarías con Letritas hasta el final día?

—El muchacho estaba más obstinado de lo normal como para poder enseñarle algo nuevo —respondió con pesadez el de gafas, descruzando los brazos para tomar asiento en el sofá café del living. De no haber estado enterado (gracias a Flo y Ramone) que el novio de su hijo estaba en el pueblo _para ayudar con algunos preparativos_ , habría estado algo sorprendido por la escena con la que se acababa de topar— así que se quedó hablando con el Sheriff en lo de Flo antes de que Mater apareciera.

—Lo que quiere decir que no tenemos mucho tiempo —apuntó instantáneamente Sally, retomando la labor de empujar al piloto de Fórmula hacia el armario—, así que en marcha cuanto antes.

—Recuerdas de quién era el cumpleaños hoy, ¿no?

Más que por el tono casual —y obvio— de aquel hombre o por la despectiva mirada que le dedicó por el rabillo del ojo durante unos pocos segundos, fue por la misma pregunta que tropezó con unos cables antes de siquiera poder pensar qué contestar.

— ¿Por qué todos tienen que hacer la misma pregunta?

* * *

 **N** unca creyó que un día tan perfecto como su cumpleaños se podría arruinar por la falta de algo que, en un principio, le era molesto.

No es como si necesitase atención todo el tiempo… pero justamente en su cumpleaños, ¿cómo demonios no podía recibir ni una sola felicitación de su novio? Sí, sabía que estaba ocupado al otro lado del mundo, ¿y? El mandarle un sencillo mensaje que le diese a entender que no había olvidado qué día era no podía tardar más de cinco minutos… aún tratándose del particular emisor.

Gruñó al despegar la vista de la bandeja de entrada del móvil y, en cuanto lo hizo, ni siquiera pudo disimular cuanto le sorprendió notar la verdosa y curiosa mirada de su amigo puesta sobre él.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Mater?

— ¿Esperas algún mensaje especial? —Preguntó, pasando por alto como el rubio rodaba los ojos a pesar de sonreír de lado—. Porque actúas igual que Holley cuando espera que Finn le diga qué más debe hacer en una misión.

— ¿Y ella qué hace cuando tu amigo espía no le avisa nada? —curioseó, desviando el tema sutilmente.

—Holley… usualmente lo olvida y hace las cosas por sí misma —respondió distraídamente tras recordar las últimas misiones con las que los había ayudado—, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas, McQueen? Oh, espera; ¿también quieres ser espía?

Ante tal ocurrencia, lo primero que hizo Lightning fue reír quedadamente.

—Si no hubiesen tratado de matarme la única vez que me involucraron, ese podría haber sido el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños —comentó cuando le guiñó el ojo al codearlo, notándose más animado que antes—, y hablando de regalos… ¿Qué tienes planeado para mí este año, Mater?

—En caso de que te quede tiempo, siempre podemos volver a buscar la luz fantasma —devolvió el gesto, sólo que más pícaro que su propio amigo.

— ¿En caso de que me quede tiempo? —Repitió, tan confundido como divertido mientras continuaba siguiéndole de camino a casa—. ¿Qué más podría hacer hoy, aparte de comer pastel hasta tarde?

—No lo sé, pero la señorita Sally dijo que posiblemente estarías ocupado toda la noche… o algo así —terminó por decir el moreno, luciendo algo perdido al alzar la vista.

Manteniéndose igual que antes, negó con la cabeza. ¿Para qué molestarse? Ya empezaba a caer la tarde y al último que había visto en la Ruta 66 —aparte de Mater— había sido al Sheriff, lo cual indicaba que seguramente todos los demás le esperaban en casa de Doc para su ya-no-tan-fiesta-sorpresa.

Estando a pocos metros de llegar, el brillo en sus ojos comenzaba a delatarle.

Ansioso, giró el pomo de la puerta en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y, como esperó, todos estaban presentes al desearle «feliz cumpleaños»; de no prestarse atención, no se podría notar la falta que hacía cierto italiano en el grupo.

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

Aunque todos los años fuese lo mismo entre tantas felicitaciones y buenos deseos, aquella vez Sally marcó la diferencia al tomarle de la mano con todos los demás siendo cómplices —pero sobretodo Ramone que, aún lado de Fillmore y Sarge, iba grabando todo con su nueva filmadora—, guiándolo hasta el armario en donde solían estar apilados los regalos.

—Entonces no digas nada, Letritas —bromeó la chica, sonriendo traviesamente para lograr incomodarlo un poco—; sólo asegúrate de pasarlo bien este día y de desenvolver todos tus obsequios —agregó al abrir la puerta, así dejando ver al italiano que descansaba ahí, sentado sin problema alguno en el suelo a pesar de estar maniatado y con una vaga mordaza hecha con otro pañuelo.

Tras alejarse y palmearle la espalda (no sin antes guiñarle el ojo), Lightning siguió sin saber cómo tomar aquello… porque las disimuladas risas de todos los demás no hacían más que confundirle. Y no era por estar paranoico, pero incluso creyó distinguir la serena risa de Doc desde el fondo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, niño.

Sí; definitivamente hasta el viejo juez se burlaba de él en esos momentos.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ ¿Soy la única que cree que Sally se robó parte del capítulo? Espero que sí x3 y que también sea la única que notó las pseudo-parejas que creo que agregué muuuuy ligeramente y camufladas por ahí o/ou... Meh, soy una perseguida de primera~ (?).**

 **Mañana, otro episodio para molestar~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	28. Haciendo algo ridículo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No sé que tan buena idea haya sido escribir esto medio-dormida y 'corregirlo' también medio-dormida u/ou... pero el intento está hecho D/x.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado y, por el día, AU universitario... o algo así~ (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#28:  
Haciendo algo ridículo.**_

* * *

— ¡ **A** puesto que puedo beber más que tú!

Aunque era evidente que para retarlo a algo así Lightning ya debía haber bebido, de cualquier forma logró captar la atención del italiano, que pasó de estar rodeando la cintura de las dos chicas que tenía a su lado a cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Eso crees, McQueen? —inquirió, altivo. Si por algo era conocido aquel rubio, no era por su buena tolerancia al alcohol—. _Cosa vuoi scommettere?_

Como si la fiesta acabara de paralizarse cuando aquel castaño aceptó el reto, el de ojos celestes sintió varias miradas clavarse en su nuca, expectantes; sin embargo, lejos de intimidarlo, lo animaron _demasiado_ a seguir adelante.

— ¿Qué tal si el perdedor hace lo que quiera el ganador por una semana? —propuso sagazmente, alzando un poco el rostro para resaltar la arrogancia que lo desbordaba.

— _Non credi che è troppo?_ —burló, igualando (o sobrepasando) la confianza que demostraba Lightning.

— ¿Acaso Francesco Bernoulli tiene miedo de una simple apuesta?

—Francesco sólo quería asegurarse de que tú no tuvieses miedo, McQueen —repuso al dar un paso para acercársele—; la apuesta suena… ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado peligrosa _per te_ —agregó burlonamente al final, alzando hombros conforme su sonrisa se ladeaba.

— ¿Peligrosa para mí? —repitió con molestia, también avanzando hacia él—. Veamos quién termina llorando después de perder —retó con la mirada entrecerrada y una sonrisa que le hacía juego a sus puños apretados.

— _Vi assicuro che non sarà mi_ —comentó aunque, más para él, fue para el resto de presentes que seguían viéndolos antes de alguno se encargara de llenar los pequeños vasos de shots con tequila.

Sin dudas, el inicio de la noche había resultado más interesante de lo que se habría esperado.

* * *

 **Q** uitando el hecho de que aquella misma noche habían tenido que llevar a Lightning de emergencias al hospital, las cosas no habían salido del todo mal; el nuevo número agregado a la agenda de su celular y los puntos que el rubio tenía alrededor de la ceja izquierda lograban recordárselo... en el dudoso caso de haber olvidado que el ganador de la absurda «competencia» había sido, indiscutible, él.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Apenas le encontró en uno de los jardines de la universidad, le gruñó entre dientes a pesar de lo simpático que aparentaba ser el castaño. Obviamente, se burlaba de él de ese modo—. ¿Me harás correr desnudo por todo el campus o qué?

Después de fingir pensarlo —más que nada, para aterrarlo un poco—, el italiano negó vagamente con la cabeza.

— _Allettante, ma non_ —aclaró, sólo logrando confundir más al otro.

—No me vendrás a decir que te compadeces porque casi me provocas un coma etílico… ¿o sí? —preguntó en un comienzo receloso, terminando por sonar más esperanzado al final de lo que le gustaría haber demostrado.

— _Naturalmente no_ —respondió sin pena alguna al volver a reír, cosa que Lightning no supo cómo interpretar—, pero Francesco ya tiene otros planes para tu semana.

Lo único que pudo pensar fue en un «oh, no» mientras sentía como el mayor, aún sonriente y cómodo, le abrazaba por los hombros antes de ponerse a hablar sobre la maravillosa semana que le esperaba.

De no tener que cumplir con aquella promesa, seguramente volvería a considerar el denunciarlo con los profesores por constante acoso sexual… aunque, en primer lugar, ni siquiera recordaba por qué no lo había hecho aún.

Suspiró, tampoco sin molestarse en disimular cuanto ignoraba toda su palabrería. Aunque no lo gustase la idea, alguna razón habría tenido para no hacerlo, y no podía ser que aquel sujeto, muy en el fondo, le agradara.

* * *

 **T** enía que admitirlo, al menos en su fuero interno: cuando Francesco le llevó hasta a la habitación que ocupaba en su designada fraternidad —curiosamente, opuesta a la suya, por lo que la rivalidad se podía percibir en el aire— había sentido más inquietud que curiosidad por saber cuáles eran sus intenciones; en especial, por estar obligado moralmente a no negarse a nada.

Afortunadamente, tal cosa sólo había sido para recoger algo entre sus cajones (que no llegó a distinguir) antes de que regresasen a la sala de estar para perder el tiempo mientras bebían un poco.

—Es lo que acostumbran aquí, ¿no?

Con la sonrisa burlona de nuevo en su rostro, se dejó una modesta lata de cerveza cuando a él le pasó una exclusivamente de soda.

—Tú tampoco eres mayor como para beber alcohol de forma legal —recriminó Lightning, evitando a toda costa el sonrojarse penosamente por algo tan estúpido como era su pequeña diferencia de edad.

— _¿E?_ Francesco puede beber sin caer desmayado o terminar vomitando en algún lado —apuntó con soberbia, dándole un ligero sorbo a la lata después de abrirla.

—Yo no hice ninguna de ambas… —trató de defenderse, encogiéndose en el sofá después de cruzar los brazos. Enfurruñado, su voz había terminado por bajar gradualmente hasta quedar en un caprichoso susurro.

—Todavía —volvió a decir de la misma forma el italiano—, por eso deberás aprender a beber moderadamente… aunque eso sea casi _imposssibile_ para alguien como tú.

Ignorando el último insulto y sus mejillas ya coloridas por el orgullo herido, Lightning apartó la vista mientras bebía distraídamente de la lata de Coca-Cola.

— ¿Y por qué te tomarías la molestia de hacer algo así? —preguntó después, viéndole de soslayo por culpa del resentimiento.

De nuevo, la primera respuesta del de ojos caobas fue el alzar hombros.

— _Chi lo sa?_ —Contestó distraídamente, ganándose un poco más la atención del otro después de que se sentara a su lado—. Quizás arruinarías menos fiestas.

— ¿Bromeas? Yo soy el alma de las fiestas —dictó, apuntándose con el pulgar de la mano libre al mismo tiempo que sonreía con confianza.

—Y el que no puede mantenerse sobrio o retando a alguien a cualquier tipo de _ridicola_ competencia —agregó por molestarlo, y lo consiguió al instante—, _ma che cambierà._

— ¿Cómo? —Curioseó, alzando una ceja mientras su sonrisa cambiaba a la de un sabelotodo—. ¿Haciéndome beber más Coca-Cola o…?

Aunque empezó a preguntar con claro sarcasmo al rodar los ojos, ésa vez fue interrumpido por los amargos labios del castaño presionando contra los suyos antes de entreabrirlos para hacerle tragar algo de la cerveza que había bebido antes. No obstante, en vez de reaccionar —tanto como para apartarlo o como para corresponder—, durante esos cortos segundos lo único que hizo su cerebro fue quedarse procesando lo ocurrido, atónito.

—Tal vez así empieces a tolerar mejor el alcohol, McQueen —comentó tranquilamente al separase pero, al ver la expresión (y el nuevo sonrojo) del rubio, no pudo evitar reír un poco—. _Andiamo…_ No le dirás a Francesco _la prima volta, certo?_

La fulminante mirada que le dedicó Lightning al instante, aún limpiándose cualquier rastro de cerveza que hubiese escapado de sus comisuras, le indicó un evidente «sí» que sólo lo hizo estallar en carcajadas que incluso siguieron cuando trató de callarlo con ligeros golpes o comentarios mordaces.

Si sólo el compartir una cerveza con Francesco sería así de ridículo, podría ir resignándose a la semana que le esperaba dentro y fuera del campus, aunque igualmente estaba totalmente perdido; lo comprobó cuando empezó a tomarle cierto gusto a la bebida… y a los labios del italiano.

Si sobrevivía a esos siete días de constante estupidez, sin dudas tendría que comprobar que tan bien se le daría la abstinencia. _O tal vez no_ , si siempre podía culpar al alcohol por sus impulsivos actos.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ ¿Qué situación no es ridícula con estos dos~? Y, aún así... cuando el tema lo amerita, me bloqueo totalmente y hago cualquier cosa que poco tiene que ver e/w/e *su vena rebelde es demasiado dominante*.**

 **Respondiendo a Mina~ : ¡Gracias! Y esa sería la idea u/o, mientras no les resulte algo cansino yo no tengo problema x'D.**

 **Mañana, algo dulce se avecina (?) o, al menos, el intento de este BDu.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	29. Haciendo algo dulce

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Sigo preguntándome existencialmente si el insomnio tiene más ventajas que desventajas, _y viceversa~_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que varían por el día; humanizado.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#29:  
Haciendo algo dulce.**_

* * *

 **C** uando aquel italiano le prometió que volvería a Radiator Springs tras quedar perder la última carrera del WGP (aunque no fuese precisamente su culpa _gracias a la trampa con los propulsores de la grúa que se entrometió_ ) no le creyó y, simple y aparentemente, se había olvidado de él hasta el día que a ese piloto se le ocurrió aparecer en la Ruta 66.

— ¡Mira, Guido! ¡Es Francesco Bernoulli!

Con lo mencionado por Luigi, no era difícil no ponerse curioso y asomarse para comprobar si era verdad: y vaya que lo era, aunque, ¿quién podría imaginarse que el #1 reaparecería, elegantemente vestido y cargando un variado ramo de flores blancas? Ni siquiera el mismísimo Lightning había considerado la idea y, por ello, permanecía _casi_ escondido en el depósito de Mater desde que oyó la noticia.

— ¿Entonces dices que esas flores no son para la bella Sally? —preguntó su amigo, esforzándose por comprender la razón por la cual el #95 lucía tan rojo como ansioso.

—No quiero entrar en detalles… pero hay una alta posibilidades de que sean para mí —respondió rápidamente (como si quisiera evitar arrepentirse de lo dicho) tras dejar de vigilar por unos momentos— y por eso quiero que me cubras hasta que Francesco se vaya del pueblo.

—Pero sigo sin entender —decía el de ojos verdes—, ¿por qué el Señor Fantochesco querría traerte flores, si a ti ni te gustan?

De no estar tan inquieto, yendo de un lado al otro, el rubio se habría reído un poco de la ingenuidad de su amigo.

—Créeme, no es algo que quieras saber —admitió por lo bajo, aunque de todas formas sus mejillas siguieron del mismo color que tenía su uniforme de carreras.

—McQueen, somos amigos; puedes decirme lo que quieras —Insistió Mater con una sonrisa que hizo recapacitar a Lightning por unos momentos—. Sabes que no le diré nada a nadie… a menos de que eso quieras, eh —terminó por codearlo cuando le guiñó el ojo.

Considerándolo con la vista puesta en la tierra del suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, el de ojos celestes frotó su brazo izquierdo antes de decidirse qué palabras usar para platicarle _algo así_ a _alguien como Mater._

Mucho antes de empezar, respiró hondo antes de dejar salir el aire; no le ayudó en mucho, pero logró distraerlo unos pocos segundos.

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que me contaste lo que tuvo que hacer uno de tus amigos espías en una de sus misiones? —empezó al forzar una sonrisa, tratando de vacilar lo menos posible.

— ¿Te refieres a…?

—Algo así —interrumpió al ver su mueca tan confundida como sorprendida, inmediatamente comenzando a arrepentirse de haber tocado el tema—, sólo que sin los disparos, las explosiones y todo el drama de la extorsión por el intercambio de información.

Los ojos de Mater no podían demostrar del todo cuan inesperado le resultó aquella confesión.

— ¿Y alguien más lo sabe?

El de ojos celestes se limitó a negar con la cabeza, aún notándose tenso.

—En parte, por eso terminé con Sally… pero no pude decírselo, ¡yo mismo los presenté por primera vez! —Admitió para librarse un poco de la culpa, desviando la vista en el acto—. ¿Y hacerle saber que el chico con el que salía se acostó con el chico que le gusta a espaldas de todos? Eso habría sido demasiado…

—Habría sido honesto, al menos —comentó el Sheriff, negando con la cabeza después de haber oído esa última parte de la historia. Dándose cuenta de que el corredor no tenía idea de dónde meterse tras eso, suspiró antes de seguir hablando—, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, muchacho. Las flores sí fueron para Sally, después de todo.

— ¡¿Para Sally?!

—En efecto —asintió el uniformado, obviando sin querer la mueca entre alarmada y decepcionada del menor—, y ahora ambos están almorzando con Flo…

Sin embargo, ni él ni Mater pudieron decir nada —y mucho menos detenerlo— cuando Lightning salió corriendo en dirección al Flo's V8 Cafe repentinamente.

* * *

— **A** sí que McQueen nunca te traía a almorzar…

—Letritas y yo solíamos estar ocupados desde temprano, aunque solía llevarme al Wheel Well Motel cada vez que tenía la oportunidad —respondió la fiscal, sonriendo distraídamente al recordarlo después de sorber un poco de su café matutino.

—Wheel Well… ¿Motel? —curioseó, y su mueca final dio a entender qué es lo que el italiano relacionó en esos momentos.

— ¡Sólo a la parte del restaurant! ¡Lo juro! —se apresuró a aclarar Sally, alarmada y roja por igual.

—Viniendo de él, a Francesco eso no le sorprende que haya sido sólo al restaurant.

Tomándoselo con gracia, después de lo mencionado el castaño sólo rió ligeramente aunque, cuando la fiscal del pueblo terminó por volcarse su café encima de la falda entubada al bajar las manos, se vio obligado a callarse casi por reflejo.

—Lo que me faltaba —farfulló, aún más apenada que antes al bajar la mirada.

— _Hai bisogno…?_

—No, estoy bien —repuso al instante, tratando de sonreír con calma—; sólo… ¿podrías esperarme mientras voy a cambiarme rápido? —pidió, señalando detrás suyo con uno de los pulgares antes de girarse por completo.

— _Qui mi aspetto_ —contestó con simpleza al devolverle la sonrisa, aliviando por completo a la de ojos aqua—. _Prenditi il tuo tempo, bella._

No obstante, después de que Sally dijese algo como «gracias» y «no tardaré mucho» mientras salía cabizbaja y rápidamente de la cafetería, Lightning entró ágilmente en su lugar para que ella no se diese cuenta.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —No era el saludo más amistoso del mundo, pero al menos dejaba en claro su punto—. Y con un ramo de flores ¿para Sally? ¿Qué tramas? —se arriesgó a preguntar una vez no vio a Flo por ningún lado.

—McQueen —le llamó apenas le vio, volviendo a sonreír con arrogancia y un singular brillo en los ojos—, si Francesco no te conociera tan bien, creería que estás celoso… _ma non stai geloso della bella Sally, vero?_

—Claro que no —repuso, indignado a pesar de tomar asiento donde antes estuvo la chica, justamente, también a un lado del ramo de flores blancas—. Sólo quiero respuestas —agregó después, más serio al verlo directamente.

— _Come quello che?_

—Ya te dije —respondió, bufando y rodando los ojos poco después—, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto?

El piloto de Fórmula alzó hombros cuando despegó su espalda del respaldo. Tomando la carta del menú, la desplegó y la usó para tapar tanto su rostro como el de Lightning de las camareras gemelas que merodeaban en la cercanía.

— _Non volevi discrezione?_ Porque eso es lo que tienes —respondió al acercarse bastante, teniendo la excusa de hacerlo para susurrar.

—Wow, no pensé que fueses tan considerado…

— ¿Quieres que Francesco te traiga rosas _la prossima volta_ que regrese?

— ¡¿Vas a regresar de nuevo?! —Repitió, desquitando ahí toda la alarma del tema (y burla) de las rosas en aquella cuestión—. ¿Dónde quedó tu supuesta discreción?

El dulce y rápido beso que le arrebató fue su respuesta inmediata, ignorando completamente el ventanal que los delataba por el otro extremo. Después de conducir millas y millas para dar con la Ruta 66, merecía, al menos, una simple recompensa como esa.

—Aunque, si quieres que llegue más lejos, tú también deberás esforzarte un poco más, McQueen —comentó de forma vaga, regresando lentamente a su lugar—, _se capisci cosa intendo._

Y no, a pesar de que no entendiese del todo a qué se refería —por más de darse una idea que no querría mencionar en voz alta—, tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en cómo responderle cuando notó que tanto Fillmore y Sarge como Luigi y Guido habían estado viendo todo desde afuera del local.

«Adiós para siempre, discreción» porque, con Luigi como uno de los testigos, sabía que la mitad del pueblo terminaría por enterarse más temprano que tarde sobre lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

 _Qué lindo era compartir esos dulces momentos con todos los demás._ En especial con Sally, que debía de estar camino de regreso con su nueva falda.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Y pensar que mi idea original involucraba a una niña, una farmacia y algunas compras... sí, todo en ese orden, por lo que éste capítulo es express por culpa de mi rara —y absurda— perspectiva de lo que se supone que es 'dulce' BDu.**

 **Whoa... _El gran finale_ será el de mañana; algo me dice que tendré bastantes sentimientos encontrados por ello *no sabe si reír o llorar... o ambas a la vez* (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	30. Haciendo algo sexy

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción del grupo Panic! At The Disco, a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Realmente... no me creo el haber llegado al día 30 o.o... _¡Tenía que decirlo Dx!_ Nunca fui buena con esto de los capítulos :'3.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas Viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna, ya que variaron por el día; humanizado y, por cosa del tema, algo que no llega al lime :'D (y que me gusta llamar _failime_ uwu(L)).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#30:  
Haciendo algo sexy.**_

* * *

 **Y** a teniéndolo contra el borde la cama, su lengua se deslizaba por el rastro de vino que él mismo había vertido momentos atrás sobre su marcado torso al descubierto, asegurándose de crear un camino lo bastante limpio como para recorrerlo sin tener que hacer más pausas de las que quisiera, y claro que lo había conseguido. La suerte finalmente se ponía de su lado.

Esbozando una sonrisa más que orgullosa —más que nada, tras volver a ver al otro así de vulnerable: con las muñecas atadas con un fular y los ojos vendados, tratando de resistirse lo más posible mientras mordía su labio inferior en un intento de no dejar escapar nada— bajó la mirada por unos segundos cuando desabrochaba el cinturón con intencionada lentitud.

No le importaba si sus mejillas eran apreciablemente rojas, si su respiración estaba más agitada de lo normal por el éxtasis del momento o, siquiera, si se arrepentiría luego de ello. _Meh, las pocas veces que pasaba siempre terminaba actuando, así que no habría mucho de qué preocuparse…_ Pero, si había alguna razón para tal confianza en tal situación, no sólo tenía que ver con la tensión sexual acumulada y totalmente proporcional a la cantidad de alcohol en la sangre de uno de los dos.

— _Ehi,_ McQueen, ¿qué tal un juego?

Así había empezado todo: con el italiano viéndole por encima del hombro al proponerle un inocente juego al mismo tiempo que hacía bailar un par de dados blancos en la palma de la mano derecha.

Dejando a un lado el PS Vita con el que distraídamente perdía el tiempo, Lightning volteó a verlo con un deje de curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué algo me dice que ya habías venido preparado? —Bromeó al aproximarse, bajando de la cama para quedar sentado a su lado en la alfombra que recubría parte del parquet del suelo—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente hoy?

— _Credo che già conosci_ —respondió con su típica sonrisa ladeada cuando enarcó una ceja. Con un vago asentimiento, el rubio le dio la razón mientras se encogía de hombros—. _Vuoi?_

—Pero no tenemos tragos —replicó, no tanto por excusa, sino para hacérselo notar.

— _Non qui,_ pero _tuo papà_ tiene una interesante colección de vinos allá abajo —comentó al abrazarlo por los hombros, apuntándole (y tocándole) el inicio del pecho con el índice de la mano libre—. Si tan sólo alguien pudiera…

—Si lo que quieres es que vaya a robarle a Doc uno de sus vinos de colección… no, no lo haré —se negó al instante, apartándose de su lado con más molestia de la que realmente sentía al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—; ¿tienes idea de cuánto resguarda esas botellas viejas? Son sólo para ocasiones "especiales" —aclaró con obviedad al tratar de imitar el tono del #51, rodando los ojos.

Como si le diera igual —cosa que quizá era así—, el castaño alzó hombros.

— _Ma_ no sería un robo, y Francesco podría remplazar algún vino por otro _migliore_ , italiano o francés, para cuando esté de regreso —insistió, volviendo a disminuir la cercanía entre ambos— y _tuo papà_ jamás lo notaria.

—Créeme, Doc sí lo notaría —volvió a bufar al desviar la vista, ofuscado.

— _E?_ Él ni siquiera está en casa ahora, McQueen —continuó persuadiendo. Cuando le vio dudar por unos segundos, sintió que tenía la batalla ganada _di nuovo_ —, ¿y no pasa ocupado _nel suo ufficio_?

—Sólo la mayoría del tiempo —respondió, viéndose cada vez más tentado a ceder; sus ojos celestes le empezaban a delatar a pesar de no verlo directamente—, la otra mitad la pasa en su consultorio médico...

— _Vedi? Non c'è problema._

Después de los quince minutos más de debate que le siguieron a ello, Lightning finalmente se terminó por rendir y, aunque en principio aclaró que sólo sería una botella relativamente nueva, al regresar a su habitación, tan a hurtadillas como había salido _sólo por precaución_ , eran dos botellas de vino completamente diferentes las que traía consigo, aparte de dos copas y un sacacorchos.

—No pensaba ir de vuelta si es que necesitábamos otra —se excusó, tanto para restarle importancia como para disimular su gusto por el juego.

Igualmente, el piloto de Fórmula sabía la verdad detrás de la mirada esquiva y el aire «cool» que quería adoptar el rubio mientras acomodaba las cosas sobre el suelo.

— _Poi_ , Francesco irá primero —avisó apenas Lightning se acomodaba a su lado, ya en el borde de la cama—, porque él es grandioso —agregó burlesco antes de escuchar la réplica del otro.

—Pfff… Haz como quieras —accedió a regañadientes, volviendo a rodar los ojos al cruzarse de brazos—. Son sólo dados de striptease, sólo es cuestión de suerte…

Cuando un número par salió, el italiano sólo cató con naturalidad el vino tinto de la primera copa, que era la más cercana que tenía.

— _Può essere._ —Alzando hombros con la sonrisa altiva dibujada en su rostro, le pasó los dados al #95, que no hizo más que resoplar al tomarlos.

—Es suerte y ya —repitió con terquedad aunque, al lanzar los dados, el número total fue impar.

— _Voi sapete che segue_ —burló apenas vio como Lightning bajaba las cejas, escéptico; sin embargo, cuando trató de _ayudarle_ , fue apartado con brusquedad.

—Aún no estoy ebrio y puedo solo, _grazie_.

Quitándose rápidamente la sencilla sudadera roja que llevaba por comodidad, devolvió el par de dados a Francesco que, de nuevo, volvía a obtener un número par en ambos dados.

Fingiendo que no le importaba, le quitó los dados de la mano para volver a tirarlos descuidadamente; afortunadamente, también habían salido positivos en esa ocasión… y en casi todas las demás que le siguieron, a diferencia del italiano que, por culpa de la cantidad de impares le salieron seguidos, terminó sólo con los bóxer y los pantalones puestos —hasta el momento—.

—Disfruta de la vista, McQueen. —Incluso sabiendo a la perfección que iba perdiendo, no perdía su exagerada arrogancia ni su actitud despreocupada.

—Podría hacerlo de otra forma —soltó descaradamente, sonriendo ladina y torpemente después de apartar la copa con vino rosado de sus labios—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto interesante y al primero que le toque 7 puede hacerle lo que quiera al otro? —propuso al acercar bastante su rostro al de él sólo para limitarse a tomar los dados que el #1 sostenía con ambas manos, aún cuando sus labios casi se rozaron.

Sin molestarse en evitarlo, el italiano carcajeó roncamente mientras aceptaba la apuesta (siempre, jactándose de que algo así nunca podría pasar). A pesar de ello, tal actitud sólo alentó más a Lightning para seguir adelante porque, en cuanto dejó caer descuidadamente los dados con toda su confianza puesta en el buen presentimiento que tenía, el 3 y el 4 habían dejado bastante en claro quien había ganado al primer intento.

— _Come?! È impossibi...!_

Sin embargo, antes de dejarlo seguir alzando la voz, le besó, en un inicio para callarle; indudablemente, había perdido toda esa intención —o la había olvidado— conforme el beso avanzó con tanta fogosidad como necesitad de dominar al otro.

Aún así, no fue la falta de aire lo que los separó: fue el mismísimo corredor del #95 sin dar alguna respuesta alguna más que un simple «no digas nada» antes de ponerse de pie (en secreto, para ir por las prendas que usaría como ataduras y vendas). Desde ahí fue que, prácticamente, las cosas habían subido repentinamente de temperatura para ambos. Quizá, en parte por eso, el primer impulso que había tenido el rubio fue el de tomar la botella de vino dulce para que escurriera por el cuerpo del invidente italiano y así llegar a la situación que ya se conocía.

Pasando del orgullo a la picardía, terminó de delinear su vientre bajo mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de estimular su zona visiblemente feliz, aunque fuese sólo por encima de la tela del bóxer.

— _Ngh…_

Más tentado que nunca al distinguir el muy disimulado jadeo del otro después de comenzar a besarle al bajar más, estuvo a punto de seguir adelante… mas lo único que pudo hacer a continuación fue empujarlo y taparlo —o, más bien, enredarlo— apresuradamente con las sábanas cuando distinguió el gradual golpeteo en la puerta de su cuarto.

—Muchacho, ¿qué le hiciste a mis vinos? —indagó el doctor del otro lado, esperando a que el rubio abriese la puerta, simplemente, para responderle.

Ignorando la sorpresa inicial de que su tutor hubiese regresado ( _¿cuánto se suponía que se había tardado jugando?_ ), trató de cumplir con las expectativas que tenía.

Con toda la torpeza que no había llegado a tener hasta el momento, Lightning se puso de pie y recogió sólo la remera que había perdido —junto con la sudadera— durante todo el juego.

— ¿Qué podría haberles hecho, Doc? —devolvió la pregunta para ganar tiempo mientras pateaba parte de la ropa de Francesco para intentar agruparla en una de las esquinas.

— ¿Tomarlos sin permiso mientras yo no estaba?

Con una fingida risa que quiso hacer sonar como sarcástica, el rubio terminó aproximándose a la puerta después de darle un último vistazo a su novio tumbado en la cama y, aparentemente, dormido.

De no haber sido porque abrió la puerta en esos momentos, definitivamente habrían tenido un gran problema.

—Sabes que sólo bebo en las fiestas, viejo —contestó con otro intento de sonrisa al verle, obviando lo anterior—, pero no ves ninguna… ¿o sí?

—Creí que había una precisamente en tu habitación —apuntó, sin poder evitarlo, viéndose burlón al percatarse de las mejillas y de la actitud del corredor en cuanto terminó de decirlo.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

Dando por hecho que tenía la razón, el mayor suspiró pesadamente.

—Sólo encárgate de que tu novio sí reponga ambas botellas, ¿entendido? —comentó y, sin más, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta a su habitación, ignorando como el exnovato quedaba pensativo ante tales palabras.

— ¡Agh! ¡Maldición! —Estando en habitaciones continúas, nunca pensó que se podía oír todo perfectamente desde el otro lado de la pared—. ¡Odio esto! —Gruñó caprichosamente tras cerrar con un portazo… y los ronquidos del italiano no mejoraron en nada su humor ni el estado de sus mejillas—. ¿Eh? ¿Es en serio?

Casi olvidando lo anterior con Doc, se acercó de prisa a verificarlo, encontrándose, en efecto, con el castaño dormido sobre la cama, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Apretando los puños al sentarse en el borde izquierdo, su sonrisa de derrota se apreciaba mientras mantenía la vista en la alfombra y maldecía quedadamente, estando tan absorto en sí mismo que no notó cuando el italiano, ya sin las muñecas atadas por el fular, volvió a enderezarse rápidamente para arrinconarlo contra el colchón.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

—Es el turno de que Francesco se divierta, McQueen —respondió con seguridad, viéndole únicamente por el ojo que el intento de venda caída no tapaba.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertirle nada. Entre los besos y las caricias, le era completamente difícil el hablar o el poder concentrarse para decir algo medianamente coherente.

Además, si el crimen ya estaba rebelado —y potencialmente pago—, aún les quedaba otra botella de vino por vaciar apropiadamente.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Se suponía que era algo sexy, ¿neh?Y ahí está... _creo.  
_ No es el _gran_ _finale_ que habría querido —ni el que se podría haber esperado** **—** **peeeero mi incapacidad por no poder tomarme nada totalmente en serio volvió atacar e... hizo esta cosa confusa 9/9u.**

 **Aasdfasd~ anyways... ¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que simplemente leyeron algún capítulo de la historia, dejaron review o pusieron en favs/follow a la historia(L)! Realmente espero no haberlos hartado durante el mes pasado :'D (y el inicio de este xD) y que hallan disfrutado algo de todo esto x3.**

 **¿Mañana? Mañana nada :'(... a menos de que el impulso de hacer una tabla de LiveJournal me gane y regrese entonces (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
